


Цирк уродов

by Andre



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Экшн и подростковая драма, разворачивающаяся на фоне Второй мировой войны, со всем набором, который просит жанр: долгий юст, душевные метания, самоопределение, кровища, резня, присутствие злодея и его антипода, этапы протеста и примирения, а в конце добро, конечно же, побеждает зло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

_Полюбуйся на человека во всей красе: набрасывается на ботинок, когда виновата нога._

_**«В ожидании Годо», С. Беккет** _

 

## Пролог

Больше так продолжаться не могло. Изменения набухали, как зобные железы. Пришёл Энрихт, потряс ключами, открыл камеру и сказал:

— Встать.

Я встал. На соседней койке натужно кашлял Щенок. Энрихт обратился ко мне, медленно, как к недоразвитому:

— Как его звать?

— Не знаю. Мы называем его Щенком.

Энрихта это позабавило.

— Я сказал встать.

— Он не может встать. Он болеет.

— Заразный?

— Простудился.

Щенок кашлял оглушительно. Энрихт поморщился.

— Угомони его.

— Сами угомоните, если не страшно.

— А чего бояться?

— Он телепат. Мысли читает и башку набекрень сворачивает.

В холодном взгляде Энрихта мелькнул отблеск сомнения. Я бы тоже не поверил. Вид у Щенка жалкий: дунь — улетит.

— Ремни есть?

— Нет.

— Шнурки?

— Вы же сами всё забрали.

— Язык попридержи. Ты разговариваешь с офицером СС.

Я чувствовал, как ненависть к Энрихту клубится в воздухе. Никто в соседних камерах не решился встрять в разговор. Все ненавидели Энрихта, но я ненавидел его особенно, с огоньком.

— Завтра получишь шнурки и ремень.

— Опять инспекция?

Его удивляло, что я разговариваю. Он смотрел на меня, как смотрят на дрессированную крысу, — с изумлённым отвращением.

— Не твоего ума дело, жид.

Прогрохотали ключи. Он закрыл камеру и ушёл.

— Скоро всё кончится, Эрик, — сквозь кашель прохрипел Щенок. — Кто-нибудь нас спасёт.

— Пошёл ты, — сказал я и лёг на кровать. — Спи.


	2. Бомбардировка

Вслушайтесь в какофонию арийских звуков: К-Л-А-У-С-Ш-М-И-Д-Т.

Произносить нужно на выдохе. Имечко глумится: мол, послушайте, как звучит чистопородный немец, всеми помыслами преданный делу!

Но имя ненастоящее. Я заметил это ещё на заре знакомства со Шмидтом: он не оборачивается, когда его зовут. Запоздалая реакция человека, привыкшего действовать умом, а не рефлексом. В запасе у Шмидта есть ещё парочка имён, и он в любой момент готов сменить их, как старые перчатки.

Я-то знаю, о чём говорю. Моё имя тоже ненастоящее. При рождении мамка назвала меня Максом Эйзенхардтом.  Когда закрутилась вся байда с нацистами, папаша по блату раздобыл документы на имя Эрика Леншерра. Старик мой был болваном и думал, что с таким именем я не пропаду.

Кем был этот мальчик Леншерр в действительности — немецким беспризорником, случайно погибшим аристократом, солдатским сынком, отребьем, маминой гордостью? Есть ли в этом смысл? Уже неважно. Я живу под именем трупа и живее всех живых.

Клаус Шмидт (кем бы он ни был) сидит во главе стола. По обе стороны от него расселись две нацистские бляди. Сегодня они не такие лощёные, как год назад, но форма по-прежнему выглажена, воротнички накрахмалены, а ботинки вычищены. В фужерах для шнапса болтаются мелкие дольки абрикоса.

Моя задача — менять пепельницы, подливать шнапс и подкладывать абрикосы. Не бог весть что. К каждой порции полагается милипиздрическая вилочка для абрикоса. С этими вилочками офицеры смахивают на пидорасов.

Один из блядей распробовал шнапс и воскликнул:

— Безупречная выдержка! Признайтесь, откуда миндальный аромат? Пахнет вишней.

— Ничего от вас не скроешь, герр штандартенфюрер, — отозвался Шмидт. — Удивляюсь вашему тонкому вкусу.

— Это у меня от матери. Она происходила из очень хорошей врачебной семьи из Австрии, упокой Господь её душу.

— Смею предположить, что ваша мать была истинной фрау.

— Да. Пускай это прозвучит нескромно, но видели бы вы мою мать, Клаус.  Каждый день я вспоминаю её с чувством глубокой благодарности и сетую, что в наше время женщины отнюдь не так хороши.

— Все, кроме Евы, — со смешком сказал штурмбанфюрер справа от него.

— Шутки здесь неуместны, — отрезал штандартенфюрер. Его сосед смолк и залпом опрокинул в себя шнапс.

Шмидт щелкнул пальцами. Я подошёл и наполнил рюмку, задев штурмбанфюрера рукавом. Шмидт следил за этим действом долю секунды, потом снова вернулся к гостям. Я знаю — он тащит меня обслуживать этих говнюков, потому что ему приятно думать, что чудесный шнапс, абрикосы и  пепельницы офицерам СС подносит еврейский мутант, едва избежавший газовой камеры. Клаус Шмидт умеет получать удовольствие от деталей. В деталях весь интерес!

Начинается новый виток разговоров — теперь уже не про Еву Браун и австрийскую матушку, а по делу.

— Итак, Клаус, — сказал штандартенфюрер, — как продвигаются исследования?

— О, я рад, что вы спросили. На днях мы начали внедрять биологические разработки.

— Вроде опытов Менгеле?

— Мы не располагаем таким ресурсом. К тому же, чего греха таить, опыты Менгеле не так уж результативны. Мы предпочитаем вакцины из арсенала военных.

— Фюрера интересуют результаты.

Шмидт сладко улыбнулся.

— И фюрер получит их, как только мы добьёмся наглядной демонстрации.

Знаю эти демонстрации. На той неделе приволокли Теслу, светового мутанта. Его опухшая голова источала флуоресцентный свет. Тесла чуть не помер от истощения — светился, как лампочка, три дня кряду, и не давал нам спать. Нагляднее не бывает.

— Ваши исследования длятся не первый год, — сказал штурмбанфюрер, потушил одну папиросу и закурил другую. — Я слышал, у вас есть дети, которые способны управлять магнитными полями.

Вот те на! Интересно, что ляпнет Шмидт.

— Как вы верно заметили, штурмбанфюрер, мы проводим исследования не первый год, и наша материальная база насчитывает мно-о-о-ого, много занятных экземпляров. Именно поэтому фюрер и финансирует нас.

— Не сочтите за грубость, Клаус, — перебил штандартенфюрер тоном, которым обычно грубят, — но фюрер даёт вам деньги и великолепное здание в центре Дрездена не для того, чтобы вы дразнили его сладкими речами.

Улыбка Шмидта стала стеклянной.

— Фюрер мог бы сказать мне об этом сам.

— Времена неспокойные. Фюреру уже нет дела до возни с детьми, будь они хоть семи пядей во лбу. Дела плохи на обоих фронтах, армия нуждаются в топливе, а вместо этого мы тратим деньги на сомнительные предприятия вроде вашего.

— Господа, я разделяю ваше беспокойство. На вашем месте я уже думал бы о герре Клаусе Шмидте всевозможные нелицеприятные вещи и поражаюсь, как вы остаётесь любезны в такой ситуации.

Я подошёл и подложил абрикосы в шнапс.

— Однако должен заметить, что речь идёт о хрупком материале. Я говорю о психике и о симфонии страдания, если вам угодна такая метафора. Изумительное хитросплетение фашистской идеологии. Поначалу оно давало отменные результаты.

— К чему это вы клоните, Шмидт? — с опаской спросил штурмбанфюрер. Призрак недовольного фюрера замаячил перед его внутренним глазом. — Что это значит — поначалу?

— Боюсь, что мои экземпляры привыкли к нашим методам. Дети существа хрупкие; чуть передавишь — и материал испорчен.

— Что вы предлагаете?

— Метод кнута и пряника. Требуется позитивное подкрепление. Недостаточно просто хлестнуть плетью, чтобы люди перестали бунтовать. Нужно дать кусок хлеба и тёплую постель. Большинству людей — даже мутантам — необходим багаж, который жалко терять, вы меня понимаете?

— И что вы хотите от фюрера?

— Ну, штурмбанфюрер, вы умный человек. Вы знаете, что на тёплую постель и кусок хлеба нужны деньги.

Штандартенфюрер не дал ответить низшему по рангу коллеге и резко сказал:

— О каких суммах идёт речь?

Шмидт без раздумий назвал сумму — и нехилую. У нацисткой бляди взлетели брови.

— Квартальная сумма?

— Месячная.

— Дороговато.

— Хорошие результаты стоят хороших денег, — сказал Шмидт.

— Вы отдаёте себе отчёт, что если фюрер согласится проспонсировать эту прихоть, отчётность станет строже?

— Насколько строже?

— Вас устроит еженедельная инспекция? По пятницам. После полудня.

Я постарался не улыбнуться. Мысль о том, что каждую пятницу Шмидта будут трахать до звона в ушах, мне очень понравилась.

— Мы могли бы обсудить этот вопрос детально, — сказал Шмидт тоном, в котором сквозило абсолютное и безоговорочное «нет». Ещё минут двадцать он юлил, сыпал вежливыми отказами, уговаривал, давил... Обаяние сукина сына начало подтачивать гостей, когда я подошёл сменить пепельницу. Рукав рубахи задрался. Штурмбанфюрер увидел цифры и подавился дымом.

С минуту он молчал. Я отошёл в тень. Шмидт и штандартенфюрер завершили виток переговоров, и только тогда штурмбанфюрер спросил:

— Герр Клаус... Этот мальчик — еврей?

Шмидт спохватился.

— Ах да. Я забыл представить моего маленького друга. Эрик, не стесняйся, выгляни к нам.

Я вышел. Три пары глаз уставились мне в лицо: две с опаской, одна — с предвкушением. Страх был такой, что я боялся поднимать взгляд от пола. Немцы это почуяли, и им понравилось.

— Господа, спешу представить вам ценнейшего экземпляра. Эрик Леншерр, шестнадцать лет. Мы знакомы уже три года и неустанно работаем над укреплением отношений. Верно, друг мой?

Я промолчал, чтобы не послать его нахуй.

— Он застенчивый, — объяснил Шмидт. — Как вы уже заметили, штурмбанфюрер, Эрик еврей. Более того, Эрик польский еврей, а это благодаря усилиям вермахта товар штучный. Эрик, поставь бутылку на стол, наши гости в состоянии самостоятельно налить себе шнапс.

Я поставил бутылку и отошёл на три шага от стола. Штурмбанфюрер достал из нагрудного кармана белоснежный платок и вытер с бутылки мои отпечатки пальцев.

— Отец Эрика долгие годы работал настройщиком пианино в Варшаве. Его звали Яков. Классический европейский еврей в шляпке, круглых очках и с кофром за спиной. Не могу представить, зачем ему был нужен кофр, но это странная любовь. Что касается матушки Эрика, то она происходила из простых. Говорила на смешной смеси языков — не могу припомнить, то ли польский с идишем, то ли идиш с немецким... Удивляюсь, как у таких примитивных людей появился наш неогранённый алмаз. С вашего позволения, разве это не чудо?

Шмидт встал и отошёл к старинному комоду у стены. Из верхнего ящика он вытащил револьвер и принялся методично его заряжать, не прекращая разговора.

— Матушка Эрика послужила великой цели и раскрыла его талант. Как вы знаете, евреек перед отправкой в лагерь часто разделяют с детьми, чтобы избежать лишних проблем. Так случилось и здесь: ворота захлопнулись, мамочка оказалась на одной стороне, а малыш — на другой. Далее сценарий мог бы развиться весьма тривиально, но!

Шмидт отвлёкся, чтобы поправить пулю в барабане револьвера.

— Но тут Эрик умудрился открыть громадные железные ворота мановением руки! Естественно, инцидент не остался без внимания, мне немедленно о нём доложили. Я предложил Эрику небольшой эксперимент. Увы, в ходе эксперимента матушка испустила дух, но результат потряс воображение: вообразите, Эрик разгромил целую лабораторию, не шевельнув и пальцем. Я выяснил, что мой метод работает, и с тех пор начал вплотную заниматься подобными исследованиями. Эрик — первый и, пожалуй, лучший мой экземпляр. Убедитесь сами, господа.

Я знал, что он сделает. Я всё знал заранее. Я уже устал бояться, но всё равно боялся, злился и боялся, ярость и страх клокотали во мне и бились, я больше не мог терпеть.

Шмидт направил револьвер на меня и выстрелил. Он стрелял, пока в барабане не кончились патроны, но пули не долетали: я крепко держал их в воздухе. Немцы захлопали в ладоши. Шмидт сел за стол и продолжил беседу.

Пот градом катился по лицу, я держал чёртовы пули и приказывал им развернуться. Они не слушали.

Через минуту привалился к стене. Пули упали на пол, бренча, как бисер. Тошнило. В голове тупо пульсировало два слова: уже всё. Всё готово, дело сделано, нужно просто сдержаться — и всё.

В штанах холодно и мокро. Под ногами растеклась лужа.

Я стоял у стены и дышал, как загнанная собака. Потом пришел охранник Гюнтер и вывел меня. Он по-бабьи причитал:

— Одну ножку, вторую, двигай-двигай, не расслабляйся...

В камере я лег на постель и снял штаны. Щенок был непривычно тих. Притворялся, что спит, но в темноте я видел блеск его открытых глаз.

Я отвернулся к стене и лежал так минут двадцать. Мне не думалось. Только трясло почему-то.

Прислушался. Вроде Щенок уснул. Тогда я встал, взял штаны и пошёл в душевую. Ночью закрывают дверь в бункер, а камеры оставляют открытыми, чтобы мы могли сходить в туалет.

В коридоре между камерами всегда горит тусклая лампочка. Это ещё одно ноу-хау Шмидта: тебя никогда не оставляют в темноте. Темнота умиротворяет. Больше слышишь, лучше видишь, голова начинает думать. Шмидт это не приветствует. Тусклый свет под потолком никогда не гаснет: он просачивается сквозь прутья твоей решетки, прилипает к тебе и дразнит: выродок, мутант, падаль....

В душевой свет ярче, а потолок выше. Лампочка на шнуре качается. Здесь всё просто: унитаз, раковина, душевая кабина. Никаких перегородок. В пол встроены дырки для стекания воды. Постоянно пахнет хлоркой — в каждую смену Энрихт усердно орудует шваброй, пытаясь отбить еврейскую вонь. Запах въелся под кожу, я едва его различаю. Может быть, три года назад у меня и была еврейская вонь, но теперь я пахну только хлоркой.

На раковине валяется плоский обмылок. Я взял его, разделся, встал под душ и стал стирать штаны. Хорошо, когда есть, чем занять руки. Мылишь, трёшь, смываешь. Полоскаешь под душем, потом опять мылишь.

Выключил воду, выжал штаны и оделся. Штаны повесил на трубу и пошёл спать. Лёг, вытянул ноги на койке. Сейчас я усну, и приснятся те же прутья, свет и запах хлора. Внешний мир пустил в меня корни. Трудно откопать в голове мысль, которая не связана с бункером. Это ещё я или уже нет?

Не знаю. Отвык думать. Нужно уснуть, и всё станет в порядке.

Где я сейчас? Я снаружи или внутри?

 

* * *

 

Правила простые. Самое главное — устраивать представления. Например, останавливать пули. Изредка, чтоб не приелось. Если проявлять способности слишком часто, Шмидт может прийти к выводу, что ты опасен. Самое важное — высосать талант из пальца. Тогда у тебя будет своя койка и тарелка пшёнки два раза в день. А не сумеешь… ну, туда тебе и дорога. 

Я мог бы сбежать, если бы постарался. Но не хочу. Бывает, схватит за сердце жажда сбежать, потом остановишься и думаешь: куда я пойду? Зачем пойду? Разве там лучше? Все родные давно померли, в Польше ловить нечего, и меня хлопнут на первом же блокпосту.

Но это ненадолго. Я ж упорный. Был бы совсем кремень, если б не Щенок. Щенка жалко — он болеет, и к тому же давно не проявлял никаких способностей, а это значит, что скоро Шмидт крепко за него возьмётся.

Щенок — хороший парень. В этом проблема. Сам-то я никакой не хороший, а вот Щенок — да. Он торчит со мной в одной камере больше месяца, и я к нему привык, что ли? Стал такой жалостливый, аж тошно.

До того, как Щенок появился, место пустовало полгода. Раньше здесь жила девица из Бристоля, пятнадцатилетняя сирена с даром охмурять мужиков. Не то чтобы она мне нравилась, но пару раз я Сирену трахнул. Однажды я проснулся и увидел, что койка Сирены пуста. Она исчезла и больше не возвращалась.  Я спрашивал себя: почему так случилось? Может, она перестала приманивать мужиков, потому что, чем чёрт не шутит, влюбилась в меня? Может быть, это я виноват, что Сирену забрали?

Но Сирена мертва, и этого теперь не узнать.

Что до Щенка... Щенок из хорошей семьи. Мутация особенная: он слышит мысли, а иногда даже передаёт. Пару раз я вскакивал среди ночи, потому что слышал, как Щенок кричит в моей голове. Так себе соседство.

А девку в камере напротив зовут Дура. Точнее, так её называем мы: Дура, с большой буквы. Вид и впрямь придурковатый: длинные серые волосы, выпуклые глаза, отрешённое выражение сердцевидного личика. На вид лет десять (на самом деле двенадцать). Вечно поёт странные песенки и говорит глупости на смеси с французским. По большей части я ни черта не понимаю в её бубнеже, и никто не понимает. Дуру это не расстраивает. Для обидчивости нужен какой-никакой ум.

Здесь везде сплошные идиоты. Три года назад ничего не было: ни клеток, ни нас, ни инспекций. Потом Шмидту выделили отдельное здание с  большим подвалом и разветвлёнными коридорами, и коллекция начала множиться. Одни дети появлялись, другие исчезали. Самой мелкой было лет пять, помню её как сейчас: некрасивая, вечно чумазая нюня, картаво лопочущая что-то на французском. Я немного знал французский, но всё равно с трудом понимал. Мне не особо и хотелось.

Перед окончанием смены Гюнтер приволок мне две порции еды и пачку лекарств. Еда не какая-нибудь, а съедобная: отварная картошка с жирным куском курицы. В соседних камерах оживились проглоты.

— Ух ты! — сказал Тесла. — Пацаны, Стальной раздобыл хавчик!

— Умолкни, — говорю. — Тебе не светит.

— Ну и зверюга. Жалко поделиться?

— Не будь крысой, — басом поддержали Лоси.

— А вы помалкивайте. Вас не прокормишь.

Я слопал свою порцию, потом накормил с ложечки Щенка. Напичкал его лекарствами и сел играть с Гюнтером в картишки. Гюнтер проиграл, потому что я дурил его по полной программе.

Еврей я или кто?

 

* * *

 

— Короче, — сказал Клоун, — деньги Рейха накрыться золотой ковш.

— Медным тазом, — поправил Щенок.

Набралось всякого сброда из разных стран. По-английски разговаривают еле-еле, а немецкий не нравится никому. Клоун подопнул кожаный мяч, тот пролетел три метра, и Цыган его схватил. Игроки разочарованно взвыли.

— Цыган, сколько раз говорить — надо бить ногой, а не ловить!

— Рука из седушка, — гоготнул Клоун.

— Ладно-ладно-ладно, пынаю.

Цыган положил мяч на пол и что есть силы пнул. Мяч описал дугу и улетел в дверной проём туалета. Клоун и Лоси заржали, согнувшись пополам.

— Ты дурак? — налетел на Цыгана Тесла. — Надо пинать в чужие ворота! Наши ворота — толчок, а их — дальняя клетка, сечёшь?

Футбол грозился сорваться в очередной раз. Мы с Щенком, Дура и Стерва обычно в этом не участвуем: я считаю футбол игрой для кретинов, Щенок предпочитает наблюдать за процессом, Дура не от мира сего, а Стерву не волнует ничего, кроме своей персоны. Остальные шестеро разделяются на две команды: Клоун и Лоси в первой, Тесла с Мальцом и Цыганом — во второй. Выигрывает всегда первая команда: пусть Лоси тупые, но силы у них на семерых, а Клоун хитрожопый, как продавец помидоров. Французишко недоделанный, как начнёт верещать — сроду ничего не поймёшь. Что касается второй команды, то Тесле с ней не повезло: Малец такой мелкий и прыткий, что вечно уворачивается от мяча, а Цыган клептоман, поэтому норовит всё хапнуть в руки.

— Стальной, — сказал Тесла, — будь человеком, мы же сейчас продуем.

Мы следили за игрой, сидя на лавке рядом с входом. Щенок читал толстую книжку и время от времени поднимал голову. На корешке отсвечивали истёртые буквы: «Моби Дик». Наверное, чья-то биография. Со времени принятия лекарств прошло уже полторы недели: кашель стал тише и реже, лихорадка прошла, и Щенок встал с койки. Я был очень собой горд.

— Иди поиграй в соккер, — настойчиво повторил Щенок.

— Какой соккер? — Клоун сморщился, как курага. — Здесь его называть футбол.

— Плевать, как его называют, — сказал я в защиту Щенка. — Всё равно не играю.

— Ну не артачься, — взмолился Тесла. — Они нас сейчас вздуют.

— Трахнуть, как девочка, — запальчиво сказал вечно озабоченный Клоун.

— Руку свою трахни, — сказал я. — У тебя это хорошо получается.

Вторая команда покатилась со смеху: Тесла захлебнулся хохотом, Цыган беззвучно затрясся, а Малец залился поросячьим визгом. Стерва в своей клетке издала отчётливое и звучное «ха». Клоун покрылся пятнами и свирепо уставился на меня, как бык. В бункер всунулась голова Гюнтера.

— Не наигрались ещё?

— В самом разгаре, — сказал Щенок. — Вы рано пришли.

Когда дежурит Гюнтер, жизнь в бункере очень даже сносная: выпускают из клеток в любое время, гуляй, что хочешь делай, а несколько раз в неделю выдают мяч, чтобы порубиться в футбол. По просьбе Щенка Гюнтер тащит книжки, а со мной играет в карты. В козла он ещё не превратился. На это ему не хватает мозгов.

Вот второй надзиратель, Энрихт, — он другой. Отличная, честная, образцовая нацистская блядь с хорошим костяком, светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами. Эту лощёную рожу хоть щас можно рисовать в рекламе пива.

— Ладно, — сказал Гюнтер. — Ещё полчаса вам хватит?

— Вздрюкнуть за два минуты, — сказал Клоун. — Засекай.

Гюнтер добродушно пожелал удачи, скрылся и закрыл дверь бункера на ключ.

— Так что ты сказал про деньги Рейха? — спросил Щенок у Клоуна.

Он явно пытался оттянуть позорный проигрыш второй команды. Деликатная доброта Щенка невольно вызывает смешки.  

— А то, — сказал Клоун. — Мудак нас уже дней десять не трогать. Точно спонсор ищет. Хотите анекдот?

— Кого ищет? — переспросила Лосиха, выпятив пухлую нижнюю губу, как неандерталец.

— Спонсор, — повторил Клоун. — Денежный мешок. Он им рассказ про то, какой мы талантливый, а они ему деньги.

— Гитлер продует, — пропищал Малец. У него ещё не сломался голос. — Наверное, он и забыть про Шмидта.

— Главное — деньги, — сказал Клоун.

— Хорошо бы на хавчик.

— Или на обстановку.

— А может, переселят из бункера в дом?

Щенок с интересом следил за дискуссией, но сам не вмешивался.

— Вы идиоты, — сказал я. — Первым делом Шмидт усилит охрану, а остальное пустит на опыты и даст вам по мозгам. Ему надо отчитываться за то, куда пошли деньги. Спонсоры не обрадуются, если узнают, что их денежки сожрал Лось.

— Вечно ты всё портишь, — сказал Тесла.

— А ты что, уже забыл, как у тебя башка три дня светилась? Вы как дети малые: дай конфетку — пойдёте на край света.

— Я бы щас зарубал конфет, — тоскливо сказал Лось.

— И я, — подхватила Лосиха.

— Целый пакет.

— Килограмм!

— Мешок!

— Завязать, — сказал Клоун. — Пора вздуть неудачники. Ну, Малец, ты обоссаться?

— Нет, — пискляво сказал Малец, отчаянно храбрясь.

— А пора бы. Давай, Лось, забивать.

Жалкое зрелище продолжалось ещё минут двадцать, после чего победители исполнили ликующий танец, а вторая команда понуро разбрелась по клеткам — слушать традиционный рассказ Щенка. Щенок обращался к нам «господа».

— Господа, вы покоритесь Амстердаму. Я знаю, цветы вас не трогают, но лишь до тех пор, пока вы не побывали на плавучем цветочном рынке. Цветочный базар в Амстердаме стоит на канале Сингел. Крохотные палатки застывают на воде вдоль каменных берегов, и одуряющий запах разливается по всей округе. Пахнет старинной лавандой и тюльпанами — волнительный запах, с туманной тягой.

Я закрывал глаза и представлял себе Голландию, в которой никогда не был, — все долбаные цветочки, каналы, запахи и сырное мракобесие.  Я пытался вспомнить, какой на вкус сыр. Он сладкий или солёный? Не помню, хоть умри.

А ещё бывало так:

— Британия, господа! Слышите ли вы, что с нами делает это слово?

Он называл нас господами, и мы ими становились. Клоун горделиво вздёргивал подбородок. Писклявый и нелепый Малец превращался в степенного графа. Лоси излучали мощь и отвагу. Я смотрел на беспризорных подвальных крыс и дивился, что за сила распрямляет их сутулые спины.

В воскресенье, ближе к ночи, когда все уснули, а Щенок всё порол свою ахинею про страны и города, я спросил:

— Слушай, а девчонка у тебя была? Хоть одна? Что, ни одной не было?

— Не было.

— Ну даёшь. Скоро помрём тут, а у тебя даже девчонки не было.

— Не сложилось.

— Слушай, — говорю, — давай тебя с Дурой сведём. Она, конечно, не в себе, но все же девка... наверное...

— Не надо, — он покачал головой, сел на койке, подумал и спросил: — А у тебя была?

— Ну, была.

— И как? — искренне спросил он.

— Да никак. Начало интригует, а кончало никакое.

— Понятно, — говорит, — спокойной ночи.

 

* * *

 

Второй день ходили слухи о том, что Шмидт напал на богатенького идиота. Никто этим слухам не верил, но мешок с деньгами активно обсуждался. Я не строил планов — не люблю думать о чём-то, что зависит не от меня.

В понедельник к обеду явился Энрихт и брезгливо выволок меня из камеры. Ещё почему-то выбрали Дуру. Я оделся, подпоясал великоватые брюки, почистил ботинки тыльной стороной ладони и пошёл вслед за Энрихтом в верхний зал. Дура вилась за мной хвостиком, будто думала, что в решающий момент я кинусь её защищать.

Я думал увидеть в зале очередную делегацию нацистских сволочей, но за столом сидел только один гость. Сначала я увидел его сапоги: тяжёлые, мощные, из мытой кожи. Такую обувь не носят ни солдаты, ни те, кто ими руководит. В сапоги были заправлены штанины брюк. Выше брюк начиналась кожаная куртка, как у лётчика, а под ней — рубашка. Над воротом рубашки высилось рысье лицо с лихо выстриженными бакенбардами и гривой тёмных волос. Цепкие глаза бегло оглядели меня и Дуру, прогнали с горизонта Энрихта и снова вернулись к нам.

Мешок с деньгами открыл рот, едва собравшись что-то нам сказать, как вдруг появился Шмидт и радостно пророкотал:

— Сейчас подадут рыбу и закуски. Что вы предпочитаете — бурбон или вино?

Он говорил по-английски.

— Бурбон подойдёт, — хриплым баритоном сказал мешок, тоже по-английски, даже без акцента. Такой говорок я слышал только у Щенка.

— Прекрасно. Вы не будете разочарованы.

Шмидт сел. Я отступил к стене. Сукин сын часто вызывает меня на такие пиршества, и порядок тут заведённый: не высовывайся, а не то получишь по морде. Дура этого не знала, поэтому пришлось оттащить её самому.

Два молчаливых и проворных солдата принесли рыбу, закуски и бурбон. Шмидт с аппетитом положил себе листья салата с паштетом, кусок норвежской семги и несколько круглых чёрных маслин. Тарелка гостя была пуста.

— Мистер Шмидт, а как же ваши друзья?

Вот так поворот! Клаус запоздало посмотрел на меня и Дуру.

— А что они?

— Они не будут с нами есть?

Мы замерли, как шуганые кошки.

— Простите, — сказал гость, — я человек старого воспитания и к тому же не знаком с местными порядками. Мы в Канаде обычно едим все вместе, за одним столом.

— Ну, если в Канаде... — сказал Шмидт со смешком и приказал нам: — Сядьте.

Мы подошли и сели между Шмидтом и гостем. Слуга поставил перед нами блестящие тарелки. В их отражении можно было увидеть собственное непримечательное лицо.

Шмидт дал знак, нам положили по куску рыбы. Я схватил вилку и принялся запихивать в себя еду; Дура орудовала в тарелке руками. Шмидт цокнул на неё языком, она отстранилась и взяла вилку и нож, путая руки.

Тарелка гостя всё ещё пустовала. Он обвёл взглядом богатое пиршество, подозвал официанта и сказал:

— А мне, пожалуй, картофеля, — и объяснил: — У нас на севере любят простую еду.

— Да, — сказал Шмидт.— Я понимаю, герр Хоулетт, но вы не на севере.

— Мистер Хоулетт.

— Безусловно.

Минуты две стояла тишина. Потом принесли картошку. За время ожидания лицо Шмидта побелело от унижения, но он пока держался.

Наверное, у этого Хоулетта в закромах хренова гора денег.

— Итак, — сказал Хоулетт, с удовольствием созерцая еду, — вы говорите, что занимаетесь развитием способностей у мутантов?

— Именно, — сказал Шмидт. Аппетит у него пропал, зато мы с Дурой наяривали за обе щеки. — Я вижу, что вы деловой человек, а значит, нам стоит поговорить о деле. Меценат?

— Громко сказано.

— А по роду деятельности связаны с деревом?

— С лесом. Мы валим лес и поставляем древесину. Этим занимался мой прадед, потом дед, затем отец, а теперь докатилось до меня.

— Какая преемственность! И что же, вы намерены продавать лес в Европе?

— Путешествую, ищу новые рынки.

— Понимаю... До недавних времён нас финансировало руководство Третьего Рейха. Вы можете любить Гитлера или ненавидеть его, но нельзя не признать, как сильно его влияние на современное общество — и на будущее, если позволите.

— Верно.

— Фюрер отличается прозорливостью. Он не ввязывается  в безнадёжный проект.

— Как, например, в войну?

Шмидт улыбнулся с нежностью ядовитой гадюки.

— Вы отважный человек.

— Я слышал, что союзники разбушевались.

Наблюдая за этой картиной, я перестал жрать и тупо двигал головой от Хоулетта к Шмидту.

— Забудьте о Гитлере. Я, строго между нами, не большой его поклонник. Мало радости, что нынешнее правительство сплошь состоит из свиней.

— А вы сами-то не боитесь?

— Чего? Что меня осудят за разглашение государственной тайны? — Шмидт тонко улыбнулся. — Каюсь, всю жизнь падок на идеи, а основополагающие идеи фюрера весьма разочаровывают. Ну, вы понимаете, о чём я: вся эта арийская прелесть, голубые глаза, светлые волосы... Просто смех берёт. Особенно в этом городе — вы, кстати, в курсе, что само название Дрезден имеет славянские корни? В дословном переводе с древнесербского означает что-то вроде «жители лесов».

— Смешно.

— Точно. Эта страна катится ко всем чертям.

— Гляжу, вы не патриот?

— Быть патриотом весьма накладно. Космополитизм — вот что меня волнует.

Хоулетт глотнул бурбона.

— Отличный виски.

С другого конца стола на меня смотрела чаша с персиками. Да хер с ним, подумал я. Гуляй, рванина! Встал, сгреб себе в тарелку добрую порцию персиков и отложил половину Дуре. Мы стали деятельно чавкать.

— Всё забываю спросить, мистер Хоулетт: а почему мутанты?

Гость ковырнул картошку.

— Я в том смысле, — уточнил Шмидт, — что это крайне щекотливая тема, и очень немногие в курсе того, чем я занимаюсь. А вы вышли на меня сами, вполне целенаправленно... Словом, я удивлён.

— Однажды я сталкивался с мутантами. Было интересно.

Шмидт неопределённо покачал головой.

— Ну да... Я всё покажу вам, если позволите.

— Сегодня не успеваю.

— Не вопрос, посмотрим завтра. Зрелище не оставит равнодушным. А потом поговорим о деньгах.

— Хорошо, — согласился гость. Мы с Дурой набили животы. Я сидел весь чумазый и не мог открыть рот, чтобы попросить салфетку. Хоулетт, не отрываясь от разговора, вытащил из кармана платок и положил рядом со мной.

— Чудно, — обрадовался Шмидт и дал нам знак уходить. Мы с Дурой поднялись и вышмыгнули к дверям. Я прихватил платок, воровато завернул в него персик и напоследок, уже в дверях, бросил беглый взгляд на гостя. Его лицо ничего не выражало.

 

* * *

 

— Значит, он тебе нравится?

— Я этого не говорил.

— Но ты подразумевал это.

— Оставь свои телепатические штучки, я хочу спать.

— Так нравится он тебе или нет?

Вот прицепился. Чего ему не спится? Я хотел бы залепить рот Щенка, но, во-первых, нет ленты, а, во-вторых, лень вставать с койки.

— Нет. Он мне не нравится.

— Почему?

— Тебя в детстве не учили, что не стоит идти за незнакомым дяденькой, если он предлагает тебе леденец?

В кои-то веки никто в соседних камерах не орёт, живот не урчит от голода, а темнота убаюкивает, как в люльке. Понадобилось же Щенку устроить хренов дискуссионный клуб. В такие моменты я чётко понимаю, как, в сущности, прост: хочется только пожрать и выспаться, а завихрения смысла пусть останутся в книжках.

Помню, когда мне было лет семь, мамка часто кормила меня героическими историями о подвигах всяких хмырей в условиях холода, голода и прочей жалостливой пурги. Я разевал рот и кушал эти байки за милую душу (все кушали, такое было время). Сейчас это видится мне бредом: что героического и умного может прийти в твою башку, если ты вот-вот двинешь кони?

К дьяволу смыслы; в заточении герою хочется только жрать и спать, а всё, что случается между этим, — случайное стечение обстоятельств.

— Хочешь сказать, что добродушие мистера Хоулетта — просто маска?

— Да не был он добродушен. Просто дал мне платок.

— Собственный платок.

— Обалдеть, целый платок!.. Он всего лишь не хотел смотреть на мою грязную рожу. С богатеями это бывает.

— Он дал вам поесть.

— Ага, с дармового стола. Отличный способ продемонстрировать великодушие.

Я слышу, как Щенок в темноте подносит ароматный персик к лицу и нюхает кожицу. Он растягивает удовольствие и смачно вгрызается в розовый бок, постанывая от счастья.

— Жри потише, — сказал я. — Услышат.

— Я думать, — вмешался звонкий голосок Дуры из камеры напротив, — что мсье Хоулетт хороший. И пахнуть вкусно. Молоком и дубом.

— И ты туда же...

— Ты очень злость.

— И тебе бы не помешало. Некоторым людям злость помогает поумнеть.

— Глупости.

— Она права, — сказал Щенок, прожевав кусок персика и вытирая рукавом подбородок. — Кем бы ни был мистер Хоулетт, он не такой уж плохой.

— Ты его даже не видел, умник.

— Предчувствие.

— Если ты такой предчувствующий, хули тут делаешь?

Щенок цокнул языком. Мы с минутку помолчали. Я поймал себя на мысли, что зря окрысился. Не надо было с ним так.

— Спите.

Я прижал к лицу платок и понюхал. От платка пахло табаком и деревом. Щенок шепотом сказал Дуре:

— Он не злой, просто за нас боится.

Я сделал вид, что сплю, и сквозь полуопущенные веки наблюдал за событиями в дальних клетках. Клоун в который раз подкатил к Стерве:

— Зачем ломать, мадемуазель? Я хорош, как бог.

— Ну-ну, — лениво протянула Стерва. Она приблизила лицо к прутьям, хищно сверкнула желтыми глазами и в одно мгновение сменила личину. Теперь ошарашенный Клоун смотрел в собственное лицо. Стерва закатила глаза, опустила руку в пах и красочно изобразила сеанс онанизма. — О, да, детка, да...

Клоун покраснел и фыркнул. У Стервы получилась правдоподобная пародия; я и сам едва не заржал. Она победно глянула на Клоуна, обернулась в чешуйчатое синее обличье и скрылась в глубине камере.

На шум пришёл Энрихт и проорал:

— Разговоры по ночам запрещены!

Остаток ночи Клоун шепотом жаловался на жизнь двум храпящим Лосям.

 

* * *

 

На следующий день меня снова вызвал Шмидт.

Дурак Тесла смерил меня взглядом, полным зависти. Все считают, что я любимчик Шмидта: мне позволено видеть, слышать и впитывать больше, чем другим. За эту возможность Тесла отдал бы руку. Он ненавидит Шмидта так же, как я, ему тоже отвратительны немцы, но Тесле хочется получать информацию из первых рук. Он одержим новостным голодом и ждёт не дождётся дня, когда Шмидт выпустит его «в люди».

Но этого не случится.

Тесла прав. Кое-что я знаю лучше, чем другие, и помалкиваю об этом.

Я знаю, что за дрянь Клаус Шмидт. Он не даст вам того, о чём вы просите. Если ему нужен зритель, он подыщет для этой роли того, кто меньше всего хочет наблюдать. На роль молчуна он поставит самого разговорчивого. В роли глупца будет выступать умник. В роли добряка — последняя паскуда.

План кажется абсурдным лишь на первый взгляд. С изнанки всё работает прекрасно. Энтузиазм и интерес к жизни разрушают систему. Раб не должен заниматься любимым делом, раб должен выполнять работу, которая для него противна. Так, спустя месяцы и годы, раб потеряет всякий интерес к жизни, а хозяин добьётся полного послушания.

Я, например, уже ничего не хочу, разве что спать и есть.

Пока я собирался, Щенок доел вчерашний персик. Он очень экономен — знает, что в следующий раз подфартит нескоро.

— Эй! — тихо позвал он Дуру. — Хочешь кусочек?

Святая душа у Щенка. Не могу понять, восхищает меня это или раздражает (пожалуй, и то, и другое). Последние полчаса Дура как с ума сошла: бегает в своей клетушке от стенки к стенке, бормочет что-то. На оклик Щенка она повернула голову и рассеянно посмотрела громадными глазами.

— Персик, — повторил Щенок. — Будешь?

Она помотала головой.

— Жаль.

Я пригладил рубашку и вышел из клетки в коридор. Гюнтер загремел ключами. Дура неожиданно прильнула к решётке и схватила меня за предплечье. Я вздрогнул.

— Обалдела?

— Какая сегодня день?

— Мне-то откуда знать. Отцепись.

— Тринадцатое февраля, — сказал Щенок.

— Четыре пять год, так?

Мы со Щенком поглядели на Дуру во все глаза.

— Так.

— Стальной, услышать сирену — бежать от бункер.

— Чего?

— Бежать от бункер, если сирена, — терпеливо объяснила она. — Только дальше дорог. Понять?

— Ладно, — согласился я, лишь бы она отцепилась.

— Точно понять?

— Да понял я, понял. Плечо отпусти.

Она села на пол, прижав колени к груди, и принялась раскачиваться туда-сюда.

— Что она сказала, Эрик? — спросил Щенок.

— Да хер её знает. Чокнулась.

Мы вышли. Гюнтер что-то насвистывал. Я подумал, что кончились брошюрки для чтения, и в картишки неплохо бы зарубиться, и вообще — эти шмидтовские прибамбасы с привлечением денег порядком меня достали.

Я приземлённый и простой, как мышиный хвост, и сам это знаю.

Пожалуй, уже часов девять. Зимой, даже в феврале, слишком рано темнеет. Может быть, выкинуть какую-нибудь злую шутку? Меня тошнит от подчинения Шмидту. С тех пор, как появился Щенок, я безропотно соглашаюсь на всё. Раньше мне хватало смелости послать Шмидта на хер — пусть я огребал, пусть харкал на пол кровью, но у меня были силы сказать «нет». Сейчас я уже не тот. Шмидт приказывает, я подчиняюсь. Ему даже не нужно говорить «а иначе»: иди за мной, Эрик, а иначе...

Нет, всё в прошлом. Теперь я соглашаюсь на все, что предложат, без «иначе». Стоит мне выпендриться, Шмидт возьмется за Щенка. Он не говорит об этом, но я вижу это по его узким змеиным глазам.

Зачем я вообще связался с Щенком? Ладно бы с девчонкой. А так? Какой мне от него прок?

Мы идём и идём: лестницы и коридоры, один коридор сменяется другим, второй — третьим, и так до бесконечности. Дом громаден. Десять лет назад он принадлежал зажиточному жиду. Жид коллекционировал предметы искусства, которые очень приглянулись немцам. Не понимаю, что этот полудурок забыл в Германии в начале тридцатых. Почему не уехал?

Давно я не был в этой части дома. Шмидт не водит сюда эсесовцев — дорожит духом времени. Эсесовцы в его глазах — первобытные люди, легковерные и тупые. Он старается встречать их в тех залах, которые пахнут показной роскошью, а не настоящей: усаживает их на бархатные пуфы, а не на резные стулья, подводит к широким столешницам, а не к изящным столикам, и наливает австрийского шнапса вместо старинного бурбона.

Мы с Гюнтером оказались в северной части дома. Здесь пахло лакированным деревом — похоже на вишню. Под Варшавой у бабки с дедом был домик — ничего особенного, конура метров в двадцать, сад да огород. По весне дед вечно перекрашивал крылечко, лакируя трухлявую лесенку, наспех сколоченную из вишни.

До чего хорош этот запах: влажной земли, острой примеси лака и глубокого аромата недавно ошкуренных вишневых досок.

Несправедливо, что я чую его здесь.

Мы идём к двойным дверям. Они ведут в одну из гостиных. Если не ошибаюсь, здесь стоит фортепиано, старое, но ещё на ходу.

И точно: доносится музыка. Шмидт стоит у окна, потягивая бурбон. Если он и заметил мое присутствие, то ничем это не показывает. За фортепиано сидит Хоулетт. Играет он средне — не хорошо и не плохо, и музыка такая же, средняя, с простоватым душком.

Но я очень давно не слышал музыки, и сейчас она прибивает меня к стене.

Музыка растёт и множится, то не к месту затихая, то прорезая воздух громкой вибрацией, проникающей в меня до печёнок.

Так мой папка настраивал фортепиано.

...Господи, да поди ж ты — я ведь и папку-то уже почти не помню, и мать тоже, не всплывают в памяти даже лица, а фотокарточек не осталось. Я не узнал бы своих родителей, если бы они вдруг воскресли. Но звуки запомнились: кропотливое прощупывание фортепиано, ахи и вздохи насчёт того, что я снова разбил коленку. Помню звук, с которым папкины стоптанные ботинки ступали по земляному полу, и звук, с которым пуля разнесла его башку. Кипящее молоко на плите. Скрип ножек родительской кровати. Мамкин голос, поющий колыбельную. Песня долгая, напевная, звуки сплошь скруглённые и обволакивающие. Идиш.

Не помню ни одного слова.

Я чувствую, что по щекам вот-вот потекут злые слёзы, и пересиливаю себя, чтобы не закрыть ладонями уши. Шмидт только этого и добивается.

Хоулетт убрал руки с фортепиано и сказал:

— Инструмент хороший, но его давно не настраивали.

Шмидт отвернулся от окна.

— Не взыщите. В Германии осталось мало настройщиков пианино.

Слёзы высохли, даже не коснувшись щёк. Шмидт сделал вид, что только что заметил меня.

— А, ты уже здесь! Познакомьтесь: это мой маленький друг.

Хоулетт грузно повернулся на пуфе и посмотрел на меня.

— Мы уже виделись. Привет.

— Он обладает редким даром, — снова завёл свою волынку Шмидт, — создаёт магнитные поля, что позволяет ему управлять металлическими предметами. Дар пока ещё в зачаточном состоянии, но мы над этим работаем. Позвольте продемонстрировать?

Вот опять началось. Паника поднимается во мне волнами, руки становятся липкими и холодными, голова ничего не соображает. Я закрываю веки и слышу, как щёлкает затвор на пистолете.

Это случится снова. Сейчас.

— Не стоит, Шмидт. Я верю и так.

Я открыл глаза. Шмидт стоит с пистолетом в одной руке и бокалом виски в другой. Он удивлён. Хоулетт глядит сначала на пистолет, потом на меня.

— Уверяю вас, — мягко произносит Шмидт, — с мальчиком ничего не случится.

— Я же сказал, что верю.

— Я настаиваю.

Он поднимает пистолет, я пячусь к стене, упираюсь лопатками в каменную кладку и выбрасываю вперед руку. Я знаю, что жалок. Но мне очень нужно выжить. В конце концов, Щенок без меня загнется, да и Дура тоже, и остальные мудаки.

И вдруг Хоулетт кидает ложку. Она пролетает через комнату, я смотрю на неё. Ложка застывает в воздухе, не долетев до меня сантиметров тридцать.

Хоулетт хлопает пару раз в ладоши.

— Невероятно.

Шмидт так изумлен, что расплёскивает виски на ковёр. Я и сам не понимаю, что происходит. Ложка, подержавшись в воздухе ещё секунду, со звоном падает на пол. Шмидт опускает пистолет и желчно глядит на Хоулетта, выдавливая из себя улыбку.

— Изящное решение.

— Спасибо.

Мне снова хочется жрать и спать, и чтобы они оба оставили меня в покое.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Хоулетт. Все молчат.

— Скажи ему.

Я запоздало догоняю, что вопрос обращался ко мне.

— Эрик.

Голос ломается. Я частенько забываю, что мне шестнадцать, и каждый раз удивляюсь утреннему стояку и хрипящему голосу. В мыслях мне давно уже под сорокет.

— Немецкое имя, — подхватывает Шмидт. — А ведь наш друг еврей. Забавная ирония, вы не находите?

— Да уж.

Сейчас меня начнут расспрашивать про мамку и отца, или, что вероятнее, Шмидт про всё расскажет сам. Он любит щегольнуть моей биографией. Вытаскивает из шкатулочки и трясёт ею перед толстосумами. Как будто хвастается бриллиантовым колье. Иногда Шмидт кажется мне тупым и хитрожопым, как сорока, но я понимаю: ублюдок шифруется. Схема проста: чем чаще он будет пыжиться, тем охотнее ему станут доверять.

Мы со Шмидтом похожи: я играю роль аскетичного гения, а он — праздного дебила. У нас хорошо получается.

— А твои родители...

— Мертвы, — перебивает Шмидт. — Его родители давно мертвы.

Я хочу заорать, что помню, помню без напоминаний, чёртов ты сукин сын, оставь меня в покое!

Но Хоулетт не слушает Шмидта. Хоулетт смотрит на меня. Не знаю, что его так привлекло: жалеет ли он меня, или наблюдает за реакцией, или наслаждается, или корчит из себя святошу.

Плевать. Я просто не дам им повода это обсуждать.

Хоулетт отвёл глаза и повернул голову к окну. Тишину прорезал звук. Сначала я подумал, что это звенит в ушах. 

— Это что, воздушная тревога? — сказал Шмидт.

Звук нарастал. Далекие шумы верещали на высоких тонах. Когда сирена затихала, я слышал, как сердце лупит о грудную клетку: бух, бух, бух.

И снова этот режущий звук.

— Срочно в подвал, — сказал Хоулетт.

Я развернулся и понёсся обратно в бункер. Сирена орала все громче и громче.

Представляю, как испугался Щенок.

 

* * *

 

На ступеньках я поскользнулся и содрал колено. Поднялся и продолжил бежать. За мной шли Гюнтер, Шмидт и Хоулетт. Обувь тяжело грохала о мраморный пол, но звука не было — он тонул в захлебывающейся сирене.

Коридор, пролёт лестницы, два коридора, ещё лестница, наконец — бункер. Заперто. Я дернул ручку тяжеленной двери, она не поддалась. Подбежал Гюнтер и принялся рыться в карманах.

— Быстрее, мать твою!

Ключи тряслись в его сосисочных пальцах. Я вырвал их и шкрябнул по замку.

Теперь мы внутри. Сирена тише, но паника ощущается острее. Длинный коридор, по обе стороны ряды клеток, в каждой копошатся фигурки. Их тускло освещенные лица высовываются из-за прутьев решёток. Страх делает всех похожими друг на друга.

— Что случилось?

— На нас нападать?

— Это военный налёт?

Отдельных слов я не слышу, только гул. Из гула вылавливаю своё имя: это зовёт Щенок. Он тоже высовывается из своей клетки и смотрит на меня встревоженно.

— Эрик, что происходит? У тебя вся нога в крови.

— Херня, я споткнулся на лестнице. Кажется, воздушная тревога.

Зря я это сказал: гул голосов возрос, началась возня. Стерва заверещала дурниной почти на ультразвуке.

— Заткнулись все! Герр Шмидт, да сделайте же с ними что-нибудь!

Грохнул выстрел — Шмидт шмальнул в пол. Мгновенно воцарилось молчание. За стенами всё ещё бесновалась сирена.

— Все успокоились? — спросил Шмидт. Я обнаружил, что жмусь к клетке Щенка и слушаю, как сквозь прутья он дышит мне в ухо. — Замечательно. Сидите тихо, и все останутся живы.

— Нет, — сказала Дура.

Она стояла в клетке напротив, привалившись щекой к решетке. Шмидт хмыкнул.

— Прости?..

— Нужно выйти всех на улицу.

— Девочка, ради всего святого, уймись.

Земля под ногами дрогнула. Дети в клетках зашуршали, как крысы.

— Выпустите, — упрямо сказала Дура. — Нужно уйти. Вы и сами умереть, если не убежать.

— Послушай, уходить нельзя, — сказал Хоулетт. — Это техника безопасности. Во время авианалёта нужно прятаться в подвале.

— Я знать. Но бомба попасть в здание, а здесь прогнить балки, потому что мужчина в каске плохо работать. Его в тот день бросить жена. Завалить камнями.

Из трясущихся рук Гюнтера выпали ключи, он схватил Шмидта за плечо и спросил:

— О чём она говорит?

Шмидт с отвращением сбросил его пухлую руку.

— Ни о чём. Прекратите истерику.

— Я не шутить, — повысила голос Дура, глядя в лицо Шмидту. — Поверьте! Я видеть это во вспышка.

— Какая вспышка? — спросил Хоулетт.

Дура смотрела на Шмидта, Шмидт в ответ глядел на неё. Казалось, он колебался.

— Вы объясните, что происходит? — спросил Хоулетт.

— Клара видит будущее, — отозвался Шмидт, не сводя с неё глаз. — А точнее, его вероятности. Может предсказать возможность свершения разных событий, но может и ошибиться. Почем мне знать, не ошибается ли она в этот раз?

— Выпустить нас, — повторила Дура. — Вы не рисковать.

— О, ещё как рискую, моя дорогая. Рискую целым табуном мутантов, которым взбрело в голову погулять по городу во время бомбежки. Кто мне оплатит расходы, если ты умрешь?

— Дайте ключи, — сказал Хоулетт.

Земля снова задрожала, теперь сильнее. Кажется, взрыв прогремел ближе. С потолка посыпались редкие струйки каменной крошки.

— Давайте ключи, — грубо сказал Хоулетт Гюнтеру. — Ну, живо!

— Я... я... мы не должны... это п-просто безумие...

Хоулетт без разрешения вытащил ключи из его толстых потных пальцев и принялся открывать клетку Дуры. Я не знал, что мне делать — то ли поверить Дуре с её предсказаниями, то ли здравому смыслу. Все остальные в своих клетках тоже помалкивали. По их лицам я видел, что они сделают всё, что им скажут, но никто не решался сказать.

Клетка Дуры открылась. Она пулей выскочила в коридор и кинулась помогать Хоулетту. Они открыли ещё пару дверей. Все выбегали и жались друг другу, как голуби на морозе. Даже Клоун с Теслой, непримиримые футбольные враги, вцепились друг в дружку намертво.

Шмидт, осклабившись, наблюдал за процессом; казалось, перспектива быть погребенным под каменными сводами его нисколько не тревожила. Гюнтер, наоборот, трясся цуциком — того и гляди наложит в штаны.

Щенок не растерялся: в холщовый мешок, валявшийся в нашей камере, он быстро сложил три своих потрёпанных книжки — две энциклопедии и «Моби Дика». Ещё он взял нашу одежду и банку консервов, припрятанную на чёрный день, затем завязал края мешка в узел и перебросил через плечо.

— Ты идешь? — спросил он. — Пойдём, нужно торопиться.

— Иду, — сказал я.

Хоулетту и Дуре верил Щенок, а Щенку верил я. Грохнуло ещё раз. С потолка посыпалась уже не крошка, а мелкие камешки; один из них пребольно саданул мне по носу.

— Уходим, — сказал Хоулетт и подтолкнул всю компанию к выходу из бункера. — Пошли, пошли!

Ключ был один на все клетки и подходил к каждому замку. В своих камерах ещё оставались Стерва, Малец и Лоси. Они прилипали к решёткам и поторапливали Дуру, которая слишком долго возилась. Всё вокруг загрохотало опять. Дура проехалась ключом по замку безо всякого результата.

— Что ты возишься? — прикрикнула Стерва.

— Нет, — испуганно сказала Дура. — Ключ застрять. Я сейчас вернусь, — она обернулась и шмыгнула к выходу, на ходу крича Хоулетта, который уже выводил трясущихся Теслу и Клоуна, а заодно выпихивал остальных.

— Сука! — взвыла Стерва. — Вернись! Мы сдохнем из-за тебя!

Лоси дружно громыхали решеткой клетки, надеясь её выбить. Малец заревел в голос. Я колебался и не двигался с места, слыша, как в отдалении Щенок пытается выскользнуть и вернуться, но не может: его быстро теснят к дверям.

Бункер должен был вот-вот рухнуть: потолок осыпался на глазах, и над головой уже начал шататься дом. Я посмотрел на выход из бункера — спины скрылись в дверном проёме.

— Помоги, — прохрипела Стерва. — Что ты встал?

Времени что-то решать у меня не было. Я подбежал к её клетке и попытался выдернуть ключ из замка; это было бы легче, если бы она не расшатывала решетку. Я приложил руку к замку и напрягся изо всех сил, пытаясь открыть замок если не ключом, то силой мысли, но металл не слушался. Лоси бесновались, Малец ревел, Стерва просунула руку сквозь прутья и схватила меня за запястье.

— Не поможешь — сдохнешь вместе со мной.

— Отпусти!

Каменный свод рухнул над клеткой Лосей. Я оглянулся и увидел, как камнепад прибивает к полу громадные тела, как перья. Рев Мальца потонул в грохоте.

Вдруг рядом со мной оказался Хоулетт. Он схватил меня за руку и дернул со всей дури. Огромный камень сплющил клетку вместе со Стервой; на секунду мелькнули жёлтые умоляющие глаза, потом исчезли и они. От пыли я кашлял Хоулетту в куртку. Камни били ему в спину, один из них наискось рассёк щеку. Он должен был упасть замертво, но почему-то не падал, а шёл к выходу и заодно тащил меня.

Дом шатало и крючило: снаряд пробил крышу и смел несущие стены. В нос ударил свежий воздух с запахом горелого мяса, потом стало холодно.

Я открыл глаза и понял, что лежу на улице, загребая содранными ладонями колко хрустящий снег. Поднял голову; в метре от меня кашлял Щенок, чуть дальше что-то вопил Клоун, склоняясь над неподвижным телом Теслы. Цыган крючился, прижимая к себе левую руку.

Уши заложило. Я слышал только звон и тишину. Небо казалось каким-то странным, красным. Потом я понял, что вся улица пылает в огне, а красное небо — не что иное, как отблески огромного пожара. Кто-то потряс меня за плечо. Я присмотрелся и различил лицо Хоулетта, по губам прочитав вопрос: «Ты в порядке?». Одной рукой он крепко держал за плечи рыдающую Дуру. Через всю его щеку шел длинный кровоточащий порез, с которым происходило что-то странное: кожа затягивалась на глазах.

Наверное, я спятил.

— Парень, — заорал он. — Ты меня слышишь? Слышишь?

Я кивнул, закрыл глаза и вырубился. Под виском мокро и щекотно таял раскаленный снег.


	3. Пробуждение

Я очнулся и не сразу понял, почему. Перед глазами торчал высокий потолок с деревянными балками. В углу снаряд пробил нехилую брешь, сквозь которую просматривался рваный кусок низкого багряного неба.

Болела башка и пахло горелым. Что-то стучало по ноге. Я сел и увидел, как Щенок сбивает пламя с моей штанины.

— Мать твою!

— Я уже потушил, — сказал Щенок и рухнул рядом. Брюки на правой лодыжке превратились в лохмотья и задымились. — Всё нормально. Мы в церкви.

— Какой, на хер, церкви?

— Хоулетт сказал, что они вряд ли будут бомбить церковь.

— Ну да, — сказал я. — А вон ту дыру в потолке задумал архитектор.

Щенок даже не улыбнулся. Он смотрел куда-то вправо. Я тоже повернул голову.

Церквушка совсем мелкая. Мы лежали на остатках лавки для прихожан, три ряда перед нами напрочь снесло взрывом. У противоположной чудом сохранившейся стены тусовалась перепуганная семейка немчуры: папаша в пушистых тапочках, мамаша в халате, два малолетних соплежуя, от ужаса забывающих реветь. У алтаря высилась большая, громоздкая фигура Хоулетта. Он что-то сосредоточенно втолковывал белому, как мел, Клоуну. Клоун кивнул, отвернулся в сторону и проблевался на пол.

На негнущихся ногах подошла Дура. За ней телепался Цыган. Левая рука у него болталась, как на шарнирах. Он охал и ахал от каждого движения, а когда поравнялся с нами, то с облегчением рухнул на пол, искорячившись так, чтобы лишний раз не дёргать рукой.

Далеко за стенами церкви всё ещё звучала сирена, постепенно стихая. Слух уже начал к ней привыкать. По полу прошла легкая волна вибрации. Другую часть города ещё бомбят.

— Что с Клоуном? — спросил Щенок.

— Тесла умер, — ответила Дура. — В затылок камень прилететь. Мсье Хоулетт говорить, это быстрая смерть, но Клоун весь в мозгах, и кажется, дело плохо.

Я вспомнил про Шмидта и Гюнтера и оглянулся, выискивая их взглядом, но так и не нашёл.

— Малэц? — спросил Цыган. — Стэрва? Лосы?

Я покачал головой и промолчал. Поднял руку вытереть с лица пыль и увидел, что пальцы дрожат. На запястье краснели глубокие царапины — все, что осталось от Стервы. Дура отрешенно смотрела в пространство, Цыган баюкал свою руку, Щенок уткнулся лицом в колени.

Тяжелой поступью по полу простучали сапоги. Мытая кожа запылилась, а подошва подгорела по краям. Я сначала увидел обувь, а потом владельца. Эти сраные сапоги отдались в груди гнусной острейшей болью. Хоулетт подошёл к Цыгану, осмотрел его руку (Цыган взвыл от боли) и сказал:

— Перелом. Хорошо, что закрытый. Надо шину наложить.

Я посмотрел ему в лицо. Пыльное и грязное, оно не хранило ни единого следа увечий. Я отчетливо помнил, как осколок вспорол ему щеку, но пореза не было и в помине.

Я старался думать именно об этом; странности Хоулетта — единственная тема для размышления, которая не вызывает отчаяния, а пробуждает только одну лишь злость.

Злость — это хорошо. Злость помогает выжить.

Хоулетт осмотрел нас бдительными глазами и остановился на мне. И дураку ясно, что я тут самый адекватный.

— Ты умеешь накладывать шины?

— Мне не до них. Где Шмидт?

— Не знаю, не видел. Наложи шину, мне нужно уйти.

— Не уходить, — попросила Дура. — Пожалуйста.  

— Я должен поискать место получше. Мы замёрзнем здесь, потолок пробит.

— Лучше замэрзнуть, чем поджарыться, — сказал Цыган. От боли голос у него стал высокий, как у девчонки. Дура вцепилась в кожаную куртку Хоулетта и не отпускала. Он предпринял попытку её отодвинуть, но Дура была очень упорная, когда хотела.

— Нет! Нет, пожалуйста, ты не можеть, нет... Я не дать уйти! Ты остаться.

Не то чтобы он оттаял. Но между бровей засела морщинка. Он мог бы стряхнуть её с себя, как назойливую собачонку, но не стряхнул.

— Остаться, — скулила Дура. — Не ходить.

Я не выдержал:

— Дура, не унижайся.

Она осеклась и понуро выпустила Хоулетта из захвата. Щенок отнял лицо от коленей и посмотрел на меня сочувственно. Не знаю, почему.

Я встал на ноги, дрожь в руках прошла. Здесь везде и от всех теперь пахнет гарью; куда ни забейся, везде преследует палёная вонь. Хочется выйти на улицу и идти куда глаза глядят.

Я не выходил из бункера почти три года. Близость улицы трепала нервы.

— Далеко собрался? — спросил Хоулетт, отдирая от лавки деревяшку, чтобы использовать как шину для Цыгана. Силищи у него даже больше, чем у Лосей (было).

— Дело есть, — сказал я. Щенок глянул на меня вопросительно. — За мной не ходить.

Они не особенно торопились: то ли остереглись тона, то ли были слишком напуганы. Но я уже не боялся. Взрывы грохотали в другой части города, для нас все кончилось (так я тогда думал).

Дверь церкви была расшатана и еле висела на петлях. Я толкнул её и вышел на воздух.

На первый взгляд казалось, что города больше нет. От него остался скелет, и не больше. Кое-где на скелете проглядывали куски воспалённого мяса: занавески на выбитых окнах, мощёные плиткой вспоротые тротуары. Перешагивая через разбитую плитку, я случайно пнул детский башмачок, слетевший с чьей-то ноги, тот пролетел два метра и шмякнулся в груду горелых тряпок, из которых торчала человеческая рука.

Я брёл и брёл. Город наводнили камни и кричащие женщины. Больше половины зданий дрожало в огне. Языки пламени шныряли вдоль окон, поедая остатки былой роскоши. Около старого разбитого здания шуровали три мародера, пытаясь выволочь на улицу нетронутый огнём диван.

Я шёл по Дрездену, закатав рукав с чётко видными цифрами на предплечье. Мимо пронесся отряд нацистских солдат с вёдрами воды. Ни один из них не обратил на меня внимания.

Я надеялся почувствовать что-нибудь, похожее на отмщение. Что ж, уроды, теперь вы получили то, что заслуживали. Мне захотелось выхватить у пробежавшего мимо немецкого офицера люгер и всадить всю обойму в первого встречного. Первой встречной была женщина с мёртвым ребенком на руках; она истошно звала врача в надежде, что извороченное взрывом тельце можно как-то зашить и подлатать. Я отвернулся и пошёл в другую сторону.

Грохнуть спятившую пруссачку было бы слабоволием. Она не отправляла меня в Треблинку и не убивала мою мать.

Пусть я убийца, но я не слабовольный, нет.

Трудно теперь определить, где какая улица. От табличек с номерами домов остались только дырки от гвоздей. Я притормозил около двухэтажного особнячка по правую сторону. Чудом сохранившаяся вывеска сообщала, что это пекарня. Переднюю стену снесло почти полностью, отчего особнячок напоминал кукольный домик: вот тут стоят печки, вот тут разбитый прилавок, там лестница на второй этаж, на втором этаже кровать, шкаф, кресло и туалет. На полу пекарни валялись буханки горелого хлеба. Я сунул три штуки под рубаху, прижимая остывший хлеб к телу. Как-никак в церкви меня ждут пять голодных ртов.

Хозяйка пекарни лежала тут же, обложенная краюхами собственного хлеба, попадавшего с прилавка. Над ней шуровал какой-то мужик, силясь вырвать из мочек ушей позолоченные сережки-скрепки.

— Нахуй иди, — рявкнул я на него. Он по-крысиному осклабился, обнажив мелкие зубы.

— Вон, — повторил я. — Пошёл вон!

Он неразборчиво рыкнул на немецком. Ярость разбухала внутри меня и не находила выхода. Пекарщица на полу тупо таращилась мертвыми глазами в потолок, дурацкие сережки тускло поблескивали позолотой. Мародёр снова попытался их вырвать. На полу под прилавком валялся хлебный нож. Я моргнул, нож взлетел в воздух и чуть не отсёк мародеру ухо. Он заорал, вытаращил глаза и шмыгнул к выходу.

Я подождал минуты три, успокаиваясь, подобрал ещё одну буханку, сунул нож за пояс и пошёл дальше.

 

* * *

 

У меня была цель. Я не помнил, какая, но точно была. Три чёртовых года в бункере я мусолил план, которому должен был следовать после освобождения, и теперь, освободившись, не мог вспомнить, о чём шла речь.

Я иду и иду, вокруг щебень и куски кирпича. Прошёл пару бомбоубежищ — их можно определить по столпотворению людей, лелеющих надежду, что их пустят. Никого не пускают. Бабки причитают, как плакальщицы. Все ноют и воют. От полыхающих пожаров земля кажется горячей, я чувствую это даже сквозь подошву ботинок.

Пора возвращаться в церковь, Щенок наверняка меня потерял.

Вдалеке слышался гул самолётов. Сирены больше не верещали. На очередном повороте я остановился и уткнулся взглядом в площадь: расколотый надвое памятник, вспоротая взрывами земля, паническая каша из разбегающихся людей.

Но один человек никуда не бежал. Он неподвижно стоял посреди площади, вздернув голову в небо. Это был Шмидт.

Грохнул взрыв. Я упал на землю и закрыл голову руками, чтобы не словить осколки, но их почему-то не было. Я поднял голову и увидел, как в центре площади Шмидт окутан огненным коконом. Пару секунд он вбирал в себя взрыв и словно подпитывался, потом по кокону прошла рябь, и через мгновенье пламя вырвалось наружу.

Я вскочил и побежал. Жар опалял спину, от него задрожала земля. Я бежал, не чувствуя ног, было жарко и холодно, за спиной простирался огненный смерч, в который засасывало людей и крыс, чемоданы, скамейки, тапки, детские коляски, подушки и камни. На поворотах я вцеплялся в столбы, пока не понял, что убежал уже слишком далеко, чтобы смерч мог до меня добраться. Огненная воронка уходила в небо. Я остановился и смотрел на неё, пока воронка не уменьшилась и не скрылась за крышами чудом уцелевших домов.

Теперь я вспомнил: мой план заключался в убийстве Шмидта. Я хотел убить его все три года, что ютился в клетушке, но не знал, что он тоже мутант. Следовало догадаться раньше. Шмидту плевать на бомбы и взрывы, на мою ненависть, на детишек-психов. Он останавливает снаряды бомбардировщиков, а потом делает из них огненный смерч. Жрёт энергию, как орешки, и выплевывает скорлупу.

Чем я могу его испугать?

На какое-то мгновение меня обуял страх: Шмидт нас найдёт. Нельзя допустить, чтобы он столкнулся со мной на улице. Нужно немедленно возвращаться. Три буханки из четырех были ещё со мной, одну я выронил, пока бежал.

В церковь вернулся уже под утро: долго плутал и не мог найти дорогу. Все, кроме Хоулетта, спали. Хоулетт смерил меня взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

Усталость выкашивала, ноги гудели от долгой ходьбы. Я выложил у алтаря хлеб и нож, подошёл к лавкам и вытянулся на полу.

Щенок во сне доверчиво прижался ко мне теплым и гладким боком.

Всю ночь мне снилась Стерва с её жёлтыми глазищами и слабые крики Мальца.

 

* * *

 

На завтрак мы сообща умяли целую буханку. Все единодушно сошлись во мнении, что прошлой ночью я уходил за едой. Я не отрицал, не соглашался и твёрдо решил: о Шмидте и его мутации — ни слова. Хватит нам бомбардировки и смертей.

— Эрик прав, — сказал Хоулетт. — Нам нужно раздобыть еду.

Мне не понравилось, что он зовёт меня Эриком. Я еле-еле привык к тому, что так меня кличет Щенок. Для всех остальных я никакой не Эрик — я Стальной.

Мне не нравились обращения Хоулетта, ботинки Хоулетта, взгляды Хоулетта и слова — короче, он не нравился мне весь, от мохнатой башки до толстых подошв обуви. Не выношу на дух этих толстосумов, берущих на себя командование. Ты для них не человек, а случайное дельце — как, например, торговля древесиной.

Помню, в Варшаве по соседству с нами жил хозяин кондитерской по фамилии Глогер — здоровенный круглый мужик, плоский и широкий, как блин. Когда я был мелкий, он отдавал мне обрезки бисквитных тортов — засовывал их в бумажный хрустящий пакетик, радостно трепал меня по башке и добродушно интересовался, как дела у папаши. У Глогера были две дочери, тоже плоские и широкие, с белыми веснушчатыми рыльцами, как у свинок, и мой папаша задарма учил их худо-бедно пиликать на фортепиано.

Потом в город вошли немцы, евреев погнали в гетто, и папаша кинулся к Глогеру за помощью. Завидя моего папашу, Глогер хлопнул дверью кондитерской, опустил занавески и повесил табличку «Закрыто».

Все они такие: и Глогер, и Хоулетт, и Шмидт. Они улыбаются нам до тех пор, пока мы приносим им денежки. Мои бестолочи почему-то уверены, что Хоулетт — чуть ли не мессия, и в нужный момент обязательно защитит их от всего на свете.

Плевал я на таких защитников.

Они что-то шумно обсуждали, потом Хоулетт спросил:

— Эрик, где ты хлеб взял?

И опять это «Эрик». Убейся.

— Спиздил.

— Что?

— Спиздил, говорю. Из пекарни.

Клоун хохотнул.

— А вы подумать, что он испёк? Или, может, купить? На какой деньги?

— Давай тебя продадим, — предложил я. — Ты больно много треплешься.

— Эрик, — снова сказал Хоулетт, — язык придержи.

Ну всё, он меня достал.

— Какой я тебе, на хер, Эрик? Меня зовут Стальной, ясно?

— Стальной — это не имя.

— Имя.

— Это кличка. Как у собаки. Если ты хочешь быть собакой, я буду называть тебя Стальным. Или Рексом. Или Баззи. Как тебе больше нравится.

Клоун с Цыганом заливисто заржали. Щенок быстро посмотрел на меня и пригвоздил взглядом к месту.  Если бы не этот взгляд, я давно бы уже влепил Хоулетту хук.

— А кто назначил тебя боссом? — спросил я. — Может, вы голосовали, пока я дрых? Что ж не разбудили-то?

Хоулетт открыл рот и закрыл. Жёсткая морщина между его бровей говорила о том, что он вот-вот сорвётся, и мне хотелось его подначить.

— В доме остаться запасы, — тонким голосом сказала Дура. Все с удивлением на неё уставились: казалось, что она всё время витает в облаках, а вышло, что иногда всё же спускается на землю. — Надо забрать.

Идея о том, чтобы снова пойти туда, где Шмидт мог нас поджидать, мне не понравилась.

— Там всё завалено, — сказал я. — Ничего не найдём.

— А вдруг? — предположил Цыган. — Можно камны разгрысти...

— Ну конечно, ты у нас главный камнелом. Со сломанной-то рукой.

— Я помочь хотэл.

— Хоти дальше.

— Там Тэсла, — тихо сказал Клоун. — Надо с ним сдэлать что-нибудь.

— Он мёртв, — сказал я. — Ему плевать на то, что с ним сделают. А ты живой, и тебя вполне могут грохнуть, пока ты будешь таскаться с трупом. Улавливаешь логику?

— Ты боишься Шмидта? — проницательно спросил Щенок.

— Никого я не боюсь.

Хоулетт стоял около оконца, прорубленного в стене, и смотрел на улицу. Не оборачиваясь, он сказал:

— В таких ситуациях у солдат есть приказ забирать все тела на улицах и массово хоронить, чтобы избежать инфекции.

Я удивился тому, что он поддержал меня, но не подал вида. Дура воровато отрезала от буханки приличный ломоть и засеменила к семейке немчуры, сидящей в углу. Два ребенка спали, их родители шушукались между собой. Когда к ним подошла бестелесная Дура и протянула кусок хлеба, они, кажется, не поверили своему счастью, а потом настороженно поблагодарили. Очень довольная, Дура вернулась к нам.

Ну да, с сарказмом подумал я. Стоило полночи шляться по городу и рисковать башкой, чтобы кормить пруссаков нашей едой. Дура была так счастлива, что я подавил жгучее желание ввалить ей по первое число. Щенок улыбнулся. Наверное, он хотел этим сказать, что добрым быть очень здорово и почётно, надо делиться едой и всё такое, но я понял это так, что настала эра идиотов, и теперь мне надлежит её терпеть. Так и кони двинуть недолго.

— Ну что ты лыбишься, — сказал я ему. — Рожу порвёшь.

Но он продолжал улыбаться, и до моих страданий ему не было дела.

— Ладно, — сказал я. — Пойду за жратвой в этот ваш дом.

— Я с тобой, — хором сказали Щенок, Дура, Цыган и Клоун.

— Нет. Вы останетесь. У Цыгана рука сломана, толку от него нет. Клоун, ты будешь сторожить место и следить, чтобы прусаки не спиздили хлеб. Дура, ты присмотришь за Цыганом. Я вернусь и проверю.

— А я? — спросил Щенок.

Мне не хотелось говорить, что я боюсь за него. Он мог бы догадаться и сам, но не догадывался.

Или делал вид.

— А ты следи за Клоуном и Дурой. Все следите друг за другом.

— Он думать, он босс. Чушь собачина, — буркнул Цыган.

— Какой ты смелый!

Он обиделся и принялся хмуро перевязывать руку.

Кажется, они все на меня обиделись: Клоун с Цыганом сопели и помалкивали, Дура демонстративно ушла знакомиться с немчурой, а Щенок уткнулся в своего «Моби Дика», избавив себя от обязанности разговаривать. Ну и пусть обижаются. Зато останутся живы. Я взял холщовый мешок, закинул его на плечо и пошёл к выходу.

На крыльце Хоулетт нагнал меня.

— Одного не пущу.

— Тебя, блять, не спросили.

Я спустился по разбомбленным ступенькам. Мощная ручища схватила меня за шкирку и прибила к стене, тряханув, как котёнка.

— Ты не смотри, что я добренький. Я и вломить могу, пусть ты даже молокосос.

— Ох и ни черта себе ты разошёлся. А на людях паинька, да?

— Это дети.

— И что теперь?

— Считаешь себя очень крутым и взрослым — так и веди себя как взрослый.

— Что, мне тоже надо коллекционировать мутантов и заставлять их верить, что я Христос?

Он удивился и выпустил меня из захвата.

— Что ты сказал?

— За дурака меня не держи.

— Ну, как знаешь, — рявкнул он и пошёл дальше. От ярости лицо побледнело.

Чем я его так задел? Всё ж правда. Правда не делает ни хуже, ни лучше.

Мы шли. Я ненавидел его остро и сильно, ненависть волнами поднималась во мне и набухала, как вздувшийся гноем чирей. По улицам растекался далекий едкий запах горелой плоти — он шёл из бункеров и убежищ, ливнестоков, подземных переходов, канализаций. Через каждые пару метров приходилось перешагивать через груды тряпья и камней. В некоторых грудах возились люди, но чаще не было никого. Город тревожно ждал новых налетов. Через две улицы громыхал грузовик.

Когда мы дошли до нужного места и заглянули за угол, солдаты как раз погружали тело Теслы в кузов, полный трупов. За ночь бедняга окоченел. Никто не потрудился закрыть ему глаза.

Я забыл о том, что говорил Клоуну. Мне хотелось заорать на солдатов и забрать Теслу. Пусть при жизни он был занудой, но это наш, мой зануда, в конце концов! Почему нацисткая шваль не может хотя бы закрыть ему глаза?

Хоулетт положил мне на плечо тяжелую руку и не дал сдвинуться с места. Мы молча смотрели, как солдаты завешивают кузов, садятся в кабину и трогаются. Грузовик, как старик Харон, увозил Теслу в темноту и холод.

Я очнулся, когда Хоулетт отпустил моё плечо и сказал:

— Пойдём быстрее. Нас ждут.

Мы вскарабкались по очередной куче камней и вошли в разрушенный дом.

Удивительное зрелище: главный холл остался почти нетронут. Никуда не пропали картины и статуэтки, не исчезли пуфы, не двинулся с места оббитый бархатом диван. Ковёр покрылся мелкой красной пылью. Я не сразу понял, что это кирпичная крошка.

Почему-то мне казалось, что всё здесь должно измениться. Прежний мир исчез, а вместо него появился какой-то новый, воинственный и хмурый, с резким запахом горелого хлеба и подпалённой человечины. Пропало всё: люди, которые населяли прежний мир, авторитеты, на которых он держался, и правила, которым он следовал. Неизменным остался холл и нелепые бархатные пуфы.

— Ты знаешь, где кухня?

Я вышел из забытья.

— Направо, на первом этаже.

Он задержал на мне взгляд, забрал мешок и вышел. Я остался. Мне хотелось пойти в бункер, но без Хоулетта, одному. Я дождался, пока его шаги утихнут по направлению к кухне, и спустился вниз по правой лестнице.

Бункер завалило не целиком. Сохранилась металлическая дверь. Её подпирал камень, который я не мог отодвинуть. Несколько секунд я пытался, потом приложил ладонь к металлу, и металл неожиданно поддался.

Дверь легко отодвинула камень и открылась. Из темноты бункера пахнуло пылью и спёртым воздухом. Я боялся почуять сладковатые нотки гниения, но их не было. Это приободрило меня на пару дурацких мгновений; потом я понял, что живых не могло остаться — если их не завалило камнями, то вентиляцию завалило, а без воздуха столько не протянешь. Запаха гниения нет, потому что нет притока воздуха, а под землей тела разлагаются долго.

Разум не позволял мне обманываться, хоть я и хотел. Я хотел, чёрт побери, верить, что Стерва жива, что с Лосями всё в порядке, что Малец сейчас закашляется из глубины бункера. Глазам стало горячо и больно.

Я стоял, как дурак, посреди тёмного подвала, жалея, что рядом нет Теслы, чтобы включить свет по щелчку пальцев. Я пошире открыл дверь, надеясь высмотреть что-нибудь в полоске дневного света, но за два метра от двери виднелись одни только камни и пыль, и изредка — прутья решеток.

Если бы я был усерднее, у меня бы вышло открыть эти клетки. Они бы распахнулись от одного моего взгляда. Стерва бы выбежала, Малец спасся, Лоси продолжили раз в неделю рубиться в футбол. Это моя вина, только моя, и нет никаких шансов сказать, что виноват кто-то другой. Не получится отмыться. Это останется со мной навсегда.

Если бы я только мог что-нибудь сделать.

Подошёл Хоулетт. Мешок, закинутый за его спину, разбух и округлился. Я вытер лицо рукавом рубахи. Он сделал вид, что этого не заметил. Хоть за что-то спасибо.

— Все может рухнуть в любой момент. Я взял немного еды, там под кухней есть погреб. Кое-где его завалило, но консервы в порядке.

Вот оно как! Люди мертвы, а консервы в порядке.

Мне стало стыдно за то, что я плакса. Что мне до этих мертвых? Стерва ненавидела меня, Тесла боялся, с Лосями я сроду не говорил без сарказма, а Мальца вообще не считал за человека. Я сделал всё, чтобы мне не было больно терять их.

Какое мне теперь дело до этих ребят?

— Цветов у меня нет, — неуклюже сказал Хоулетт. Я посмотрел на него. Лицо показалось очень старым. — Но тут есть персики.

— Персики подойдут.

Он достал из мешка четыре персика (баснословная роскошь в нашем дрянном бункере) и положил их на пол перед камнями.

Мы вышли. Он кивнул на дверь, я все понял. Повинуясь моему взгляду, дверь вернулась на место и плотно впечаталась в проём. Металл чуть прогнулся — больше эту дверь не откроет никто. Стерва, Малец и Лоси остались в бункере.

Надеюсь, с персиками им будет не так грустно.

 

* * *

 

Когда мы принесли еду, никто не спросил нас ни о Тесле, ни об остальных. Хоулетт не проболтался. Он предоставил мне выбор — говорить или нет.

Но что я мог сказать? Всё и так ясно: они умерли и не вернутся. Детали уже не важны. Я видел кучу трупов в своей жизни; одни приносили боль, другие злорадство, третьи вызывали страх. Ни один из этих трупов не помогал с надеждой смотреть в будущее.

Нет, моим парням незачем знать о похоронах Стервы, Лосей и Мальца. И о Тесле — незачем.

Между тем Хоулетт выкинул трюк, которого я не ждал. Вместе с мешком он приволок из дома чемодан, с которым приехал в Германию. После ужина, состоявшего из тушенки и бобов, этот чемодан загипнотизировал всех. Сначала Хоулетт достал из него три бутылки пива и виски, коробку сигар и стопку белья. Из трусов и рубашек он сделал три большие подушки: одну отдал Цыгану и Клоуну, одну нам с Щенком, третью разделил с Дурой. Дура зарделась от смущения (как пить дать, втюхалась по уши).

Остальные вещи он тоже раздербанил — свитера пошли на одеяла, толстое пальто — на матрас. Ещё Хоулетт достал из сумки здоровенную книженцию, чем привёл в восторг Щенка (кто бы сомневался). Хоулетт насмешливо отдал её Щенку, тот прочитал заглавие («Улисс», Джеймс Джойс) и засиял ещё пуще.

— Ты же «Моби Дика» читаешь, — вяло сказал я. Не то чтобы я против матраса, подушки и одеяла, но книги — перебор.

— Я перечитывал, — радостно сообщил Щенок. — Седьмой раз уже.

Я недооценил Хоулетта: похоже, он хитрее, чем мне казалось. Он умудрился угодить всем: для Щенка у него нашлась книжка, для Дуры — карандаш и блокнот для рисунков, Клоуну и Тесле достались кости. Я не надеялся, что мне тоже что-нибудь перепадёт, но всё равно почувствовал обиду. Чем я хуже этих дураков? Да я во стократ лучше!

К вечеру наша пирушка в церкви стала напоминать Сочельник. Хоулетт (Санта-Клаус хренов) закончил раздавать подарки и сел рядом со мной у алтаря, издалека наблюдая за остальными. В одной руке у него была открытая бутылка пива, в другой — закрытая.

— На, — сказал он, выдал мне пиво и растянулся на алтаре, кряхтя от усталости. Потом с удовольствием приложился к горлышку и от удовольствия блаженно закрыл глаза. — Холодное...

— Это мне?

Давненько я не лыбился. Повода не было.

— Ну, — сказал Хоулетт. — Я подумал, книжками да игрушками тебя не проймёшь.

— Это точно, — согласился я, открыл бутылку щелчком пальцев и присосался к пиву. — Почаще таскай мне бухло, и я буду тебя любить.

— А тебе лет-то сколько? — с опозданием спросил он.

— Нисколько. Бутылку всё равно не верну.

Он засмеялся. Бутылка приятно холодила ссадины на руках. Мы ещё немного посидели, наблюдая за тем, как Клоун проигрывает Цыгану в кости. Хоулетт зажёг сигару, пыхнул дымом и спросил:

— Куришь?

— А чё нет-то?

— Так куришь или нет?

— Ну давай.

— Я не предлагал.

— А я потребовал.

Он усмехнулся и дал сигару. Я затянулся разок, закашлялся и выронил её. Даже глаза заслезились.

— Дай сюда, — Хоулетт ревностно забрал сигару. — Этим дымом не затягиваются, им полощут рот.

— Херня какая-то.

— Много ты понимаешь. Небось одни самокрутки по подвалам смолил.

— Ничего я не смолил.

— Все смолили.

— А я нет.

Цыган в очередной раз победно вскинул кулак вверх. Клоун расстроился, но не потерял азарта.

— Остолоп, — сказал я. — Цыган дурит его за здорово живёшь, а Клоун ни сном ни духом. Когда кости падают невыгодно, Цыган поворачивает их рукавом.

— Глаз у тебя намётан.

— Что тут видеть? Я и сам так делал сто раз. Не обманешь — не поедешь.

— В поговорке было не так.

— Поговорки врут.

— Так пойди и разберись, — рассудил Хоулетт.

— Сам пусть разбирается, не маленький.

— Ну, как знаешь, — Хоулетт в один глоток с сожалением осушил бутылку и, выдохнув дым сигары, проворно пошёл к игрокам. — Парни, к вам можно присоединиться?

Этот вопрос всех впечатлил: Клоун с Цыганом разинули рты, Дура перестала калякать что-то в блокноте, а Щенок даже выпустил из рук книжку.

Должно быть, они полагали, что Хоулетт — что-то вроде локального фюрера со знаком плюс. Мы привыкли к тому, что над нами зависают значительные и мрачные тени Шмидта, Гюнтера, Энрихта. Хоулетт, подсаживающийся рядом, чтобы поиграть в кости, равносилен Богу, решившему зарубиться в футбол.

Я почувствовал, что очень злюсь, но не знал, на кого — то ли на Хоулетта, чью игру я так и не просёк, то ли на остолопов, покоряющихся каждому, кто захочет власти.

Я много раз спрашивал себя: почему за всё время в бункере никто из нас не пожелал восстать? Бог с ними, с возможностями, не обязательно претворять план в жизнь. Но почему никто не попытался? Мне вот эта мысль приходила по пять раз на дню, но я оставался, потому что смысл моей жизни не в побеге, а в убийстве Шмидта. Бежать-то всё равно некуда. Впрочем, теперь выясняется, что и Шмидта я убить не могу. Куда ни глянь — сплошной беспросвет.

Хоулетт плюхнулся рядом с Клоуном и Цыганом. Минут через пять к ним незаметно подтянулись Дура и Щенок. Щенок заговорщически мне подмигнул, и я услышал в своих мыслях его голос: «Пошли к нам, ты же хочешь». Ненавижу, когда он так делает. Я помотал головой, он улыбнулся и беззвучно ответил: «Тебе всё равно нечего делать».

Против правды не попрёшь. Я переместился поближе к компании, сел рядом со Щенком и принялся следить за игрой.

Клоун в очередной раз продул.

— Пуркуа, пуркуа?! — воскликнул он в отчаянии, страстно жестикулируя, как шарнирная кукла.

— Потому что ты олух, — доходчиво объяснил я.

Цыган заржал, Дура хихикнула, Хоулетт иронически приподнял густые брови. Моя злость испарилась сама по себе. Один Щенок вмешался:

— Эрик, если бы ты слегка смягчал формулировки...

— Да он правда олух. Иных объяснений не вижу.

— Ты мог бы хотя бы улыбаться, когда кого-нибудь оскорбляешь. Или извиняться. Люди так легче воспринимают.

— Ладно, — согласился я. — Клоун, ты дебил, каких мало. Я извиняюсь, но таким, как ты, боженька даёт позвоночник, лишь бы они башку не проебали. Отдай кости и не позорься.

Я постарался улыбнуться как можно добрее.

— Ностра синьора, — перекрестился Цыган.

— Ну... — сказал Щенок. — Уже неплохо.

Клоун на меня дулся, и я спросил:

— Что ты на этот раз ему просрал?

— Ужин, — неразборчиво буркнул Клоун. — Своя порция.

— Одну?

— Куатро! — похвастался Цыган и растопырил четыре грязных пальца. — Куатро ужин!

Я забрал у Клоуна кости и сказал:

— Теперь я за него.

— Чего-о-о? Нон деве! Нэльзя!

— Ещё как можно. Ставлю вдвойне — его порцию и свою.

Цыган задумался. Пожрать он был не дурак. Щенок следил за нашим торгашеством с насмешливой ухмылкой, а Клоун настороженно притих.

— Ладно, — согласился Цыган. — Ыгра.

— Замётано. Для начала закатай рукава.

Поначалу я его подначивал: дал проиграть разок, потом второй. Когда Цыган разошёлся и стал мнить себя счастливчиком, я его срезал. Потом опять сблефовал. Нехитрыми манёврами через полчаса Цыган разве что штаны не проиграл: Клоуну он остался должен один ужин, а мне — четыре. Когда выяснилось, что моими стараниями Цыгану грозит голодная смерть, шутками и прибаутками Щенок вынудил меня отказаться от выигрыша.

Иногда кажется, что Щенок дурит людей не хуже меня. И уж точно изощрённее.

Клоун от радости пустился в пляс, Цыган ошарашенно пытался понять, где же его накололи (всё просто — внутри костей бренчали металлические шары), а Хоулетт закурил вторую сигару.

— У меня есть игра поинтереснее, — сказал Щенок, дождавшись, когда все успокоятся. — Нужно играть не на материальные вещи.

— Кэс ку сю? — испуганно спросил Клоун. Видимо, перспектива просрать ещё и что-то нематериальное не на шутку его встревожила.

— Будем играть на правду, — сказал Щенок. — Участвуют все. Ведущий — то есть я — задаёт вопрос, все по очереди кидают кости, у кого самое меньшее значение, тот отвечает.

— А если я не знать ответ? — перепугалась Дура.

— Вопросы будут не на знания. Они будут о личном. Ну?

— О личном?

— Например, размер сиська, — авторитетно сказал Клоун.

— Не собирался я спрашивать про грудь!

— И правильно. Все и так видят, что у неё ничего нет.

Дура растерялась и беспомощно прошептала:

— Но они же расти...

И такой у неё был несчастный вид.

— Вырастут, вырастут, — успокоил её я. Она приободрилась.

С горем пополам Щенок уломал всех, кроме Хоулетта. Я тоже не хотел играть. Тогда Щенок поступил иначе: он взял у Дуры блокнот и написал в столбик наши имена, ровно шесть. Напротив каждого имени обозначил цифру (мне досталась единица). Замысел потихоньку начал до меня доходить.

— Мы загадываем вопрос, — пояснил он. — Потом кто-нибудь бросает кость. Человек с выпавшим номером отвечает.

Ладно, подумал я. Что я теряю? В случае чего кость всегда можно развернуть взглядом, и очередь отвечать никогда не дойдёт до меня.

— Возражений нет? — спросил Щенок. — Что ж, тогда первый вопрос: рассказать о своей мутации.

Все притихли. Щенок занёс руку и бросил кость. Шесть пар глаз синхронно следили за кубиком. Он катился и катился. Я решил, что пододвину его, если выпадет моя единица, но выпала четвёрка.

— Клоун, — объявил Щенок.

Клоун поднял взгляд от кубика. Все смотрели на него. Лицо от этого у него пошло пятнами, а голос заскакал вверх-вниз.

— Я не всегда, но иногда!.. Изворачиваться. Я ловкий. Могу факел кидать, а потом ловить. Могу прыгать и нитка в иголка совать. Могу на стену вжик, и ходить сюда-туда. Гранни говорить — рефлексы кошка!

— Покажи, — попросила Дура. Глаза у неё стали размером с блюдца.

Непривычное зрелище: Клоун смутился. Под заинтересованными взглядами он неловко снял растоптанные ботинки (носков под ними не было), закатал брюки до колена и, примериваясь, критически оглядел стену. Несколько секунд нам казалось, что он струсит, но Клоун выбирал нужный угол. Когда я уже хотел поддеть его, он легко подпрыгнул и уцепился руками и ногами за гладкую каменную стену без единого выступа.

Блямс, блямс, блямс! Босые ноги неуверенно прошлись туда-сюда, прилипая к стенам. Дура восхищенно охнула. Клоун расхрабрился, прыгнул ещё раз и уцепился за балку. Потом крутанулся в воздухе и как ни в чем не бывало пошёл по потолку.

— Мадре де дио! — воскликнул Цыган. — Что творыт!

Восхищённая публика польстила Клоуну. Повиснув над нами, он заулыбался во всю чумазую морду. Волосы смешно встали дыбом.

— И даже на одной нога! Глядь!

Он оттопырил одну ногу, позволив второй ступне взять на себя вес. Это была стратегическая ошибка. Хлипкая ступня небольшого размера не выдержала дрыгающегося туловища Клоуна, и он с воплем полетел вниз с четырёхметровой высоты.

Хоулетт вдруг оказался в нужном месте, схватил Клоуна в полёте и поставил на ноги. Мгновенно. Клоун так обалдел, что брякнулся на пол и ещё несколько секунд соображал, где верх, а где низ.

Обыденная молниеносная реакция Хоулетта заставила нас застыть. На разных языках мы подумали об одном и том же: лесопромышленники и денежные мешки не ловят с легкостью семьдесят килограмм в полёте без предупреждения.

К Щенку первому вернулся дар речи.

— Где вы этому научились?

Хоулетт, выронивший сигару в момент ловли Клоуна, раздосадованно поднял её, сдул пыль и мрачно ответил:

— Сейчас не моя очередь.

Но Щенок не отступал. Мы помалкивали. Каждый из нас знал, что от Щенка (как и от Дуры) не отвяжешься просто так.

— И всё-таки где?

— На войне.

— Первой мировой?

— И на ней тоже.

— Разве Канада много воевала?

В который раз я восхитился умом и начитанностью Щенка. Обычно его тяга к знаниям раздражала (сам-то я читать не любил), но в такие моменты пробирали мурашки. Щенок помнил всё, знания составляли самую суть его натуры, внутри башки с мягкими отросшими волосами копошились тысячи жизней во множестве лиц, и время от времени это выглядывало наружу.

Это похоже на то, как вершина айсберга неспешно выплывает из мглы, а сквозь толщу воды проглядывают горы, громады белого вещества. Мою маму когда-то очень поразило известие о гибели «Титаника»; она прочитала о нём в газетах и сохранила вырезку, прилежно вклеив её в альбом. Я прочёл вырезку раз триста — до того захватывала меня мысль о столкновении двух непримиримых громадин в ледяных водах безбрежного Атлантического океана.

В детстве я был дебилом.

— Я воевал за Штаты, — сказал Хоулетт.

— Обширного призыва среди эмигрантов не было, — ответил Щенок. — Я из Нью-Йорка. А вы не очень похожи на призывного солдата.

Хоулетт улыбнулся.

— Выходит, я не призывной. Загадывай вопрос и бросай кость.

Но Щенок и не подумал останавливаться. Он смотрел Хоулетту в глаза немигающим острым взглядом. Мне стало не по себе.

Я знаю, у Щенка есть одно умение... он как будто бы пуляет в тебя острыми и звонкими мыслями. Смотрит на тебя — и в висок ввинчивается наточенный прут, такой тонкий, что его и разглядеть нельзя.

Однажды Цыган своровал у меня монету, а я замахнулся на него, чтобы впредь было неповадно. Я занес кулак, намереваясь вдарить Цыгану со всей дури, и вдруг Щенок поднял на меня глаза. Он смотрел так же, как сейчас смотрит на Хоулетта: спокойный, мощный немигающий взгляд, зрачки на миг расширяются, и в башку будто ударяет молния.

У Щенка средняя внешность: он не шибко красив, не особо лощён. Крепкий костяк выдаёт в нём человека, которого хорошо кормили. Лицо остаётся лицом подростка. Кем-то (или чем-то) иным его делают глаза — яркая радужка, чёткий гвоздик зрачка, противоестественная небесная синь.

Я вспомнил, как сильно болела башка после того взгляда. Я проблевался. Мутило и корежило целые сутки. Щенок извинялся, но я знал, что заслужил.

Хоулетта тоже должно было скосить. Он дрогнул. Глаза зажмурились. Хоулетт поморщился, открыл глаза и тряхнул башкой, как собака. Его не стошнило и не снесло с ног, лицо чуть скривилось — да и только.

— Полегче, малыш, — невесело попросил он и потёр правый висок. — Тебе не говорили, что нехорошо рыться в чужих мозгах?

Щенок густо покраснел.

— А врать — хорошо?

— Я тебе не врал.

— По виду вам не больше сорока. В каком году вы родились — в десятом? Шестом? Даже если в четвертом, то к началу Первой мировой вам было десять. На фронт не призывают детей.

— Мне больше сорока.

Я заметил за Хоулеттом привычку: нервничая, он бессознательно теребил безымянный палец.

— Насколько больше?

— Ты же знаешь призывной возраст. Значит, можешь и посчитать.

Заткнись, мысленно сказал я Щенку. Ничего у него не спрашивай.

— Как вы это сделали? — настойчиво спросил Щенок. Он меня не слышал.

— Что именно?

— Вас не подкосил мой выстрел. Он всех подкашивает.

— Видимо, я — не все.

Цыган тихо и невпопад хихикнул. Я оглянулся и увидел, что лица у всех бледные. Хоулетт немного помолчал и добавил, не сводя со Щенка глаз:

— Ты силён, но ещё пока не настолько, насколько воображаешь. Тренируйся атаковать на ком-нибудь, кто не спасает твою задницу, и, может быть, станешь сильнее.

Удар попал точно в цель: Щенок вспыхнул и отвёл глаза. Его стыд резанул и меня тоже, отдавшись холодным покалыванием в затылке. Тишина звенела в нашем кругу, оскорбительная, как пощёчина.

— Мне что-то не хочется больше играть, — сказала Дура, осторожно забрала у Щенка блокнот и принялась рисовать треугольники и круги.

 

* * *

 

Перед сном мы съели консервированные абрикосы — те самые, которыми Шмидт потчевал фашню. Маленьких вилочек не было и в помине — все зачерпывали абрикосы из банки пальцами и набивали рты липкими от сахара сочными дольками. Когда сироп потёк у меня по подбородку, Щенок вытер его большим пальцем. Я стушевался и уставился на него во все глаза.

Он невозмутимо убрал руку, как будто ничего не произошло.

Мы старались не вспоминать о разговоре с Хоулеттом. Хоулетт тоже не проронил на этот счёт ни слова. В воздухе повисла натянутость — так бывает, когда музыкант резко ударяет по туго натянутой струне, и она на миг замирает перед тем, как порваться.

Было уже поздно, но, кроме немчуры в дальней части церкви, никто не спал. Немцы оказались на удивление смирные — наверное, наша тёплая компашка пугала их до дрожи в коленках. Они видели хождение Клоуна по потолку, слышали обрывки разговоров и, должно быть, уверились, что делят крышу с дьявольскими отродьями. Я дал себе зарок как следует следить за фрицами. Не хватало ещё, чтобы они разнесли по округе, что в церкви поселились мутанты. Так Шмидт сразу нас найдёт.

Я следил за фрицами бдительно. Пару раз у меня мелькнула мысль прирезать их во сне, пока никто не видит. Это решило бы кучу проблем — Дура перестала бы разбазаривать нашу еду, исчезла бы тревога о том, что нас сдадут, да и мне было бы спокойнее.

Никогда не получается крепко уснуть, когда в нескольких метрах кто-то лопочет на немецком.

С какой стороны ни глянь, убийство фрицев рисовалось мне в радужных красках. Но фрицы были какие-то тихие и... незащищённые, что ли? Дети почти всё время спали, сунув в рот большой палец, а мамаша-немка укрывала их халатом. Иногда она начинала тихо и горько всхлипывать, и тогда муженек что-то шептал ей на ухо и успокаивающе целовал в висок — точно так же, как мой папка баюкал мать, когда она слишком переживала.

Я так и не заставил себя взять нож.

Спать мы устроились по двое: Клоун с Цыганом задрыхли мгновенно, отнимая друг у друга подушку, Хоулетт примостился на краешке, по-джентльменски уступив подушку и подобие одеяла Дуре. Он улёгся на одну сторону подушки, а Дура — на противоположную. Она отчаянно ёрзала, чтобы соприкоснуться с ним головой.

Мы со Щенком устроились рядом. Я почти привык ощущать левым боком полнокровное тепло чужого тела. Щенок горячий, как печка. Иногда он наваливается на меня во сне, и горячая тяжесть прижимает всё тело к полу. До Щенка я ни с кем никогда не спал — так, чтобы уснуть и лежать всю ночь. Даже с родителями в детстве.

Было темно и холодно. Звёзды сияют  сквозь брешь в потолке. Не знаю, сколько ещё предстоит пережить этих ночей — десять, тридцать, сотню? В марте пойдут дожди, и весь пол зальёт дождевой водой. Надо бы придумать что-нибудь с потолком. Раздобыть где-нибудь древесины, что ли. Знать бы ещё, как долго будут продолжаться налёты. Тут и бомбить-то нечего, зачем они привязались?

Дура шелестяще напевает себе под нос какой-то привязчивый мотивчик — что-то про цветы и Сан-Франциско.

— Что это? — спросил Хоулетт шёпотом. — Я такой не слышал.

— Её ещё не написать, — промурлыкала она. — Но напишут. В августе Джон будет десять, и, если будет удача, он написать её через двадцать два лет... А малыш Скотти из Виргинии переехать в Нью-Йорк и исполнить песня в лето любви... Хорошая песня, правда?

— Так ты действительно видишь будущее?

— О, не всегда. Иногда я слышать, без картинка. Вот, послушайте: in the stre-e-e-ets of Sa-a-an Fra-a-ancisco gentle people with flowers in their hair...

— Странная.

— Ты привыкнуть. Будет динь-дон из каждого утюга.

Он не ответил. Она ещё немного помялась, расхрабрилась и громким шёпотом позвала:

— Мсье Хоулетт?

Он рассеянно промычал что-то в ответ.

— Ты мне нравиться.

— Эээ... Ну спасибо тебе.

— Меня зовут Клара.

Снова пауза.

— А меня Джеймс.

Я даже услышал, как она засияла.

— Мсье Хоулетт, а ты на мне жениться?

— Что?.. Чёрт побери, Клара, скорее спи.

— Давайте жениться на мне, я хорошая, честно-честно!

— Не в этом дело. Просто спи, и всё.

— Так жениться или не жениться?

— Нет, не женюсь. Слушай, я бы с радостью, но...

— Я тебе не нравиться?

Вот нахальная девица, кто бы мог подумать.

— Ты всем нравишься.

— Тогда что же? — Дура пару секунд помолчала, что-то обдумывая, и неуверенно выдавила: — Если это из-за сиська, то они расти.

— Дьявол, ну и нахваталась же ты всякого. Замуж выйти всегда успеешь. Кто же откажется от такого сокровища.

— Ты! Ты отказаться!

— Ты маловата для меня.

— Жё сви ан пю? Я маленькая? — Дура обиделась. — Но меня твои годы не смущать...

Хоулетт замолчал надолго — на минуту, а может, и на две. Я силился что-нибудь расслышать. Потом Хоулетт перевернулся на другой бок и сказал:

— Я не женюсь на тебе, но никогда не брошу.

— Никогда-никогда?

— Да куда ж я от тебя денусь... А теперь давай спи, и без глупостей.

— Сладкий сон, — она шумно зевнула.

Я вытянулся во весь рост, чувствуя себя до странности неловко: будто подглядел, как кто-то трахается. Левой рукой, сам того не замечая, притянул к себе Щенка. Щенок сладко посапывал мне в плечо.

Кто бы мог подумать — завидую этой мымре.

Мне бы такую смелость.

 

* * *

 

В эту ночь мне не снились ни Стерва, ни Лоси, ни Малец. Это вообще не было сном — скорее памятью о чём-то, чего никогда со мной не происходило.

Мне снился дом, намного превосходящий нашу квартирку на окраине Варшавы. Дом был больше, чем особнячок Шмидта, и больше любого здания, в котором мне приходилось коротать деньки. В этом доме у меня была комната — большая спальня на втором этаже, сплошь забитая стеллажами и столиками. С прикроватной тумбочки рядом с ночником в темноте на меня благосклонно смотрели красивые люди в рамках — Чарли Чаплин, Эйнштейн и актрисы немого кино. Рядом громоздились книжки; самая верхняя в стопке называлась «Моби Дик».

Я лежал в тёплой постели и слушал, как в коридоре громко стучат дедушкины большие часы. Уснуть не удавалось уже полтора часа. Я думал... думал о каком-то Мелвилле, о бедняге Измаиле из «Моби Дика», а потом — о том, что мама ходит этажом ниже, в голове у неё звенит тревога и страх, она прислушивается к шагам на газоне и опасливо глядит за занавески.

Она специально отпустила прислугу — сегодня из поездки должен вернуться Курт. Ещё утром он послал телеграмму из Филадельфии: ПРАВИТЕЛЬСТВО ЗАКРЫВАЕТ НАШУ ПРОГРАММУ ТЧК БУДУ ПОЗДНО. Курт успел напиться. Маме страшно; она нервно одёргивает занавески, отходит к бару и капает себе виски на два пальца. Курт скоро придёт. Совсем скоро.

Но постойте... Я никогда не был в этом доме. Я не читал никакого Мелвилла. Это не моя мама мечется в гостиной этажом ниже. Я знать не знаю человека по имени Курт. Это даже не мой сон!

Это сон Щенка.

Я вижу всё его глазами: комнату, полумрак, книжки на столе, фотографии на тумбочке, развевающиеся шторы у приоткрытого окошка, вижу сад за стеклом, широкий и тёмно-зелёный, с подстриженными лужайками и цветущими гортензиями. Крупные белые лепестки источают слабый камфорный аромат, тонкой струйкой втекающий в комнату.

Я не я. Я — Щенок; это его мама поджидает человека по имени Курт, а он в это время мучается бессонницей и слушает её мысли.

Я тоже их слышу. Они стучат в голове маленьким молоточком. Если напрячься, можно уловить интонацию этой женщины — чуть задыхающийся шершавый голосок с  американским акцентом.

_«Боже он же сейчас придёт он придёт пьяным и разбудит мальчика я должна что-то сделать а если он убьёт нас боже боже Шэрон не сходи с ума ничего ещё не случилось смотри он даже не пришёл ты могла бы подняться наверх и лечь спать принять ванну с лавандовым маслом да определенно это отличная идея принять ванну надеть сорочку и прилечь только выпей-ка ещё немного виски»._

Жуткое ощущение — слышать её. Волосы на затылке медленно поднимаются и щекочут кожу. Я не только слышу голос этой женщины. Я весь на миг становлюсь ею, чувствую её страх и беспомощность, тоже хочу выпить и залезть в ванную, а икры болят от каблуков.

Потом я возвращаюсь в себя (точнее — в Щенка) и снова слышу только тиканье часов в коридоре и шёпот штор.

Безумие. Как Щенок с этим живёт?

Он (я) включает ночник, руки тянутся к книжке — можно почитать ещё страниц десять, раз сон не идёт. Строчки пляшут и прыгают, сливаются в неразборчивое желто-чёрное пятно, от усталости в глазах будто шуршит песок. За дверью спальни еле слышно семенят шаги — мама всё-таки пошла спать. Отлично. Пусть спит.

Минут через пять вдалеке смутно и тихо жужжит мотор — сытое благополучное урчание 16-цилиндрового «Кадиллака».

Руки мгновенно отложили книжку и погасили ночник. Встал с постели, пяткой задев выступающий из-под кровати чемодан, и прошёл по ковру к окну. По лужайке, натыкаясь на кусты гортензии, шла ссутуленная фигура. На ступеньках человек чуть не навернулся — нога саданула по ступенькам, он взвыл от боли и, шатаясь, распахнул парадные двери.

Раскатистый голос пронёсся через приоткрытое окошко.

— А поч-ч-чему это папочку никто не встречает?

Я отошёл от окна к двери и выглянул в коридор.

Курт орал. Жуткий звук доносился по всем холлам и комнатам громадного дома; он забирался сквозь каждую дверь и пронизывал каждую стену — долгий, пьяный, пылающий радостной злостью вопль:

— Па-а-а-апочка пришё-о-о-ол!

Я моргнул и услышал его мысли — быстрый речитатив из досады и воодушевления.

_«Хренов министр да что он вообще понимает закрыть исследования это чем же он думал а что будет со мной. Чёртов виски башка просто раскалывается. А где же женушка где моя распрекрасная женушка со своим ненормальным сыночком куда же вы запропастились родненькие идите к папочке сейчас вы попляшете за свои сучьи натуры»._

А ещё тошнота. Голова кружится и горло скребёт. В животе всё взбесилось — виски и впрямь был дурной.

— Шэ-э-эрон! Шэрон, золотко!

Страх сковал меня. Это был не мой страх — мне не пришло бы в голову бояться пьяного дурака, ищущего, на ком сорваться. Щенок тоже не боялся. Боялась мать. Её ужас навязчиво вкручивался в левый висок и жалил острыми холодными уколами.

— Золотко! — снова заорал Курт. — Да где же ты есть?

Я вышел в коридор, прошёлся босыми ступнями по ковровой дорожке и вцепился в перила. Сквозь пролёт винтовой лестницы Курт был хорошо виден. Он бродил по холлу, натыкаясь на случайные предметы. Неосторожным размашистым движением он сбил мамину любимую вазу — синюю, с витой ручкой. Ваза с грохотом разлетелась на крупные куски.

— Чёрт...

Он поднял голову и заметил меня. И без того маленькие глазки сузились в щелки.

— А-а-а, это ты. Ещё не уехал.

— Мама прилегла отдохнуть.

— Отдохнуть, значит? — он хмыкнул. — Поди-ка ты, утомилась весь день ничего не делать. Я, значит, вкалываю в грёбаной Ф-филадельфии, а она устала отдыхать. Светская... ик... львица.

— Курт, тебе лучше пойти в свою спальню.

— Не указывай, куда мне идти в моём доме!

— Это не твой дом.

— Что ты сказал?

Молчи, сказал я Щенку, молчи. Просто молчи, и всё как-нибудь обойдётся.

Но Щенок, как всегда, меня не послушал.

— Я сказал, что это не твой дом. Он не был твоим и никогда не станет. Он принадлежал отцу моей матери, а до них — деду, а перед тем — прадеду. Ты живёшь здесь, потому что это тебе позволено.

— Закрой рот!

— Убавь тон.

Маленькие глазки раскрылись от удивления. Курт качнулся, схватился за поручни лестницы и угрожающе миновал три ступеньки.

— Уже собрал вещи, а?

— Это не сделает тебя счастливым.

— Не лезь ко мне в голову, монстр! — прогрохотал Курт неожиданно громким голосом. — Ты меня понял? Не смей творить эту свою... мерзость!

— А то что?

На секунду Курт остолбенел, побагровев от злости, и уже приготовился выдать очередной спич, как вдруг вмешалось неожиданное обстоятельство: скрипнула дверь материной спальни. Мама выскользнула из комнаты, как мышь, стараясь не наступать на скрипящие половицы. Она напомнила мне худую курицу — золотоволосая бледная женщина с непритязательной птичьей привлекательностью. Тонкие ухоженные руки, никогда не мывшие посуду и не готовившие еду, растерянно комкали лиловую сорочку.

— Сынок, что-то случилось? — спросила она неестественно жизнерадостным голосом и перевела взгляд на мужа. — О, Курт, я так рада тебя видеть.

— Что он здесь делает? — требовательно спросил Курт. У него заплетался язык. — Шэрон, кое-кто обещал мне, что сегодня духу его тут не будет.

— Он уедет, — быстро сказала мама и умоляюще взглянула на меня. — Завтра, да?

— Да. Уеду завтра.

— Прекрасно. Хоть одна чёртова хорошая новость!

— Я могу следить за тобой и на расстоянии, Курт.

Это чистая ложь — способностей мне на это пока не хватает. Но Курту знать необязательно. Отчим с усилием поднялся по лестнице и раздельно выговорил:

— Только попробуй. Только сунься — и, клянусь, ты не соберешь костей.

— Курт... — испуганно проблеяла мать. — Курт, пожалуйста, не...

Отчим обратил на неё взгляд. Она замолкла.

— Шэрон. Золотко моё. Ты можешь заткнуться, просто заткнуться и дать мне сказать? Ты понимаешь, что ставишь меня в неловкое положение, детка? Почему ты не умеешь просто держать язык за зубами?

— Курт, я... я не... я всего лишь... я клянусь, он уедет, уедет завтра же с утра, его уже приняли во французский колледж, я даже собрала ему чемодан...

Меня тошнило. Вид мамаши, унизительно выпрашивающей у пьяного обмылка хоть какое-нибудь послабление, отдавался болью в каждой клетке тела. Мать готова на всё, лишь бы угодить ублюдку. Она готова пустить его в фамильный дом, готова тратить всё состояние на провальные ядерные проекты, готова терпеть тиранию, а теперь готова даже отправить неугодного сына во Францию.

Чемодан уже собран, завтра утром нужно сесть на корабль и уплыть за Атлантику.

А ведь там немецкая оккупация, боже, мама, за что ты так со мной, мам...

— Сама его отвезёшь, — буркнул Курт и прошёл мимо, старательно не задевая меня плечом.

— Я надеялась, что ты поведешь машину, я же плохо вожу, ты сам мне...

Хлоп!

Курт залепил ей пощёчину — хлёсткую и по-женски унизительную. Силу он не соизмерил — мама отшатнулась и шлёпнулась на ковёр, прижимая ладонь к горящей огнём щеке.

— Бестолковая сука, зачем я только связался с такой, как...

Он не договорил. Поросячьи глазки расширились и чуть не вылезли из орбит. Он рухнул вслед за матерью на ковёр, катаясь по полу и закрывая руками голову. Из горла вырывалась не ругань — это был лишь всхлипывающий скулёж, вопль побитой собачонки, которая сучит лапами, пытаясь улизнуть, и не может, потому что ей крепко зажали хребет.

— Ты больше никогда не скажешь ей ни единого дурного слова, — сказал я голосом Щенка, не двинувшись с места. Взгляд неотрывно следил за скрючившейся фигуркой — фигурка льнула к полу и умоляла, хватала меня за ноги, но я не отвлекался.

Центр боли в мозгу Курта от моего взгляда вскипал, как раскаленное масло.

— Ты не тронешь маму и пальцем. Ты не будешь наводить здесь свои порядки. Ты перестанешь пить.

Я несильно подопнул его под ребра и придавил спину ступней, чтобы не вырывался. Спина была насквозь мокрой от пота, даже сквозь пиджак.

— С этого дня всё. Это был твой последний загул. Если я когда-нибудь узнаю, что он повторился, я найду тебя где угодно, Курт, и выверну наизнанку, выверну всеми швами наружу, _папочка_ , и тебе не поможет никакое правительство.

Он плакал. Слезы градом катились по лицу Курта, смешиваясь с соплями и потом, текли на ковёр, а изо рта к ворсу протянулась тонкая нитка слюны.

Я моргнул, и его отпустило.

Курт подавился собственной слюной и натужно закашлял. Его рыхлое тело тряслось крупной дрожью, как ноги новорожденного сосунка. Его вывернуло наизнанку. Пошатываясь в луже собственной блевотины, он всё ещё плакал, как ребёнок.

Мама, забыв про пощёчину, смотрела прямо в моё лицо, и я вдруг почувствовал волну ужаса.

— Мам, — сказал я. — Мам, всё в порядке.

— Монстр, — одними губами сказала она. Её большие бесцветные глаза горели, как ночники.

Я обернулся и зашагал к своей комнате. Все перед глазами двоилось.

— Монстр! — кричала мама мне вслед, сотрясаясь в сухих рыданиях. — МОНСТР!

Дверь спальни хлопнула за моей спиной. В тишине я слышал тиканье часов, мамины отдалённые всхлипы и собственное дыхание. Ноги не держали. Я сел на кровать, пытаясь успокоиться, но мысли жгли, как раскалённые угли, — мысли свои и чужие, мысли Мелвилла, Курта, мысли людей на пять миль вокруг и — самые громкие — мысли мамы: _чудовище, монстр, дьявольское отродье, я породила на свет подлинный ужас, выпустила Кракена, господи, прости меня за такой грех_...

Я мотал головой, я пытался избавиться от чужих мыслей (пытаюсь всю жизнь, и ничего не выходит), и минуты шли, утекая сквозь половицы и дверные проёмы.

Последние минуты в родительском доме. Завтра утром я сяду на корабль, по дороге во Францию подхвачу долгоиграющую лихорадку. В колледже меня станут недолюбливать за американский акцент и природный ум. Мать не напишет ни одной весточки. Однажды я сорвусь и случайно процитирую преподавательнице французского все её мысли, и она тут же разнесёт по всей округе, что _в колледже завёлся монстр_.

И тогда в один прекрасный день на пороге окажется вкрадчивый мужчина по имени Клаус Шмидт и предложит свои услуги.

— Курт, милый, — ворковала мама в коридоре. — Ну вставай... вставай же, я сделаю тебе ванну, ты придёшь в себя и ляжешь спать, а завтра всё уже будет хорошо, мальчик уедет, я клянусь тебе, всё станет прекрасно...

Я открыл чемодан, сунул в него «Моби Дика» и вытянулся на постели.

Оставалось восемь часов до отъезда.

 

* * *

 

Ясное и бесчеловечное зимнее солнце выглянуло впервые за несколько дней и задрожало в дыре потолка. Рваный кусок света упал на моё лицо. Я сощурился и проснулся.

Сон утекал. От него оставались лишь беглые и бесстыжие мысли: _чудовище, чудовище, боже, Шэрон, не сходи с ума_. Рядом, скрючившись, лежал спящий Щенок. Во сне его лицо было почти детским; редкая щетина, разбросанная по щекам и подбородку, казалась недоразумением.

Странно, что я не думал об этом раньше. Щенок ведь не ребёнок. Теперь уже нет.

Мало-помалу я успокаивался и душил ярость. Баба со своим хахалем не шли из головы — слабохарактерная сука и её пьяный урод. Я никогда не спрашивал у Щенка, как он оказался в плену у Шмидта. Лучше бы мне этого и не знать.

Но теперь я знаю, и чёрт разберет, что мне с этим делать.

Хочется разбудить Щенка и ляпнуть глупость — типа того, что я не дам его в обиду, или что мамаша не заслужила такого сына, или что всё будет хорошо, — но какой в этом толк?

Есть только мы и Дрезден, большой разбомблённый Дрезден, брызжущий огнём и кровью, а мамаши нет, и Курта нет, и Нью-Йорка.

Щенок завозился, поморщился и заморгал. Два небесно-голубых глаза уставились на меня, как прожекторы.

— Уже утро?

— Тише, — сказал я шепотом. — Ты всех перебудишь.

Он заворочался в свитере Хоулетта и сел.

Тут я понял: у нас проблема. Целых две проблемы, которые раньше я решал просто. В бункере был туалет и душ, а тут нет ни черта.

Щенок вспыхнул и покрепче замотался свитер. Только какой толк? Я и так всё видел: и румянец на скулах, и неестественно согнутую фигуру, и бугор ниже живота. Я старался не смотреть, и от этого стало только хуже.

Я встал и пошёл. Когда у тебя стоит так, что от живота не отогнёшь, расхаживать туда-сюда — невеликое удовольствие. Я прибавил шагу, пытаясь побыстрее добраться до двери, вылетел на ступеньки и прислонился к стенке.

Так, Стальной, дыши. Сейчас холодрыга сделает своё дело. А не сделает — комок снега тебе в помощь.

За дверью раздались шаги. Щенок вылетел из церкви. Лицо у него было отчаянное.

— Уйди, — сказал я.

— Не уйду.

— А я сказал — уйди.

Он вдруг рассердился.

— Какое мне дело до того, что ты сказал?

— Пошёл ты, — сказал я, зачерпнул ладонью снег и дёрнул ремень.

И вдруг… вдруг…

Дыхание сначала опалило щёку, а потом обрушилось на губы. От удивления я разжал ладонь, и липкий комок снега спикировал на ступеньки.

Он  _целовал_ меня.

Целовал неумело, как человек, который этого никогда не делал. Я когда-то целовался, ещё в Варшаве, но уже не помню, каково это было, а с Сиреной мы только трахались и сроду не прикасались друг к другу губами. Трахаться легко: сунуть и высунуть, делов-то.

А целоваться сложно. Целоваться — это влажно и горячо. Сквозь стиснутые зубы прорывается кончик чужого языка и с горячечной нежностью умоляет ответить.

У Щенка шершавые губы и… щетина.

Господи, щетина! Я задохнулся и судорожно глотнул воздуха. Он стукнулся со мной зубами и неловко прижался, больно схватив за локоть. В голове всё смешалось. Томная тяжесть внизу живота задрожала и лопнула, как пузырь. Обессиленный, я оттолкнул Щенка, громко дыша от унижения.

Мы дрожали. Я опустил голову и увидел, как на брюках расплылось пятно. 

— Вот и всё, — сипло сказал Щенок.

Было страшно — страшнее, чем во время бомбёжки. Земля выскакивала из-под ног, а сердце плясало, как бешеное. Пахло холодом, Щенком и табаком от свитера. Щенок укутал меня в него, как маленького, будто бы это я нуждался в его заботе, а не наоборот.

Я сел на ступеньку. Стыд обжигал щёки, по телу растеклась слабость. Свитер ничуть не грел. Надо встать и немедленно уйти, пока Щенок не выкинул что-нибудь ещё. Что получается, Щенок из… этих? Из пидоров, как в концлагере?

Щенок сел рядом со мной, отдышался и спросил:

— Ты это видел?

— Что?

— Мой сон. Память. Ведь видел же?

— Ну да. Оно само. Я никому не скажу.

— Можешь рассказывать, — он пожал плечами. — Секрета нет.

Я схватился за новую тему, как за соломинку.

— Если секрета нет, то почему не говорил?

Он опять пожал плечами.

— Повода не было.

— А какой тебе нужен повод, чтобы сказать, что твоя мамаша свинья?

— Не говори так.

— Ладно, подбери другое слово. Какой-нибудь вежливый синоним. Слабовольная? Поддавшаяся обстоятельствам?

— Ты говоришь так, только потому, что она... она... оказалась в ситуации, когда...

— Потому что она долбаная сука, которая тебя предала!

— Все бросают друг друга, всегда.

— Не все.

Он посмотрел на меня, прищурив на солнце один глаз, и улыбнулся. Изо рта вырвалось облачко пара. Зря я это сейчас ляпнул. В голове зашумело. Холод закрывался за шиворот, но мне было жарко, будто я только что пробежал десять миль без остановки.

— Когда всё кончится, ты вернёшься в Польшу?

— Ха-ха.

— А куда тогда?

— Ещё не думал.

— А я домой, — сказал он. — В Америку.

— И что тебя там держит?

Щенок посмотрел на меня с удивлением.

— Как — что? Я её люблю.

Голос у него был уверенный, безо всякой ложной надежды. Я посмотрел на него и подумал: люблю ли я Польшу? Говорят, союзники уже освободили её, и притом давно. Могу ли я назвать Польшу домом? Где этот дом?

Я подумал о Польше и вспомнил мощёные камнем улицы, дедов сад в пригороде, мамкины колыбельные, вспомнил, как папа купил мне велосипед. Вспомнил кондитера Глогера и двух его свиноподобных дочек, которые закрывали дверь перед отцом, и тысячи других лиц, со страхом взиравших на то, как немцы загоняли нас в гетто, и не вспомнил ни одного человека, который бы за нас заступился.

Я уже перестал думать по-польски. Все мои мысли на английском или немецком, трудно переключиться на родной язык.

Что ещё? Иерусалим? Мама пыталась уехать, а британцы поставили квоту на иммиграцию: по их замыслу, на святую землю должны были вернуться двадцать пять тысяч евреев в тридцать девятом и по десять тысяч в год вплоть до сорок четвертого.

Будь ты проклят, святой город, вместе с баснями об избранном народе. Нас в Варшаве было четыреста пятьдесят тысяч.

Должен ли я любить родину?

— Поехали со мной, — сказал Щенок. Я подумал, что он шутит. — Поехали, Эрик. Я всё-всё тебе покажу.

Щёки у него были красные от мороза, глаза горели синевой.

— Пошли внутрь, — сказал я, — а то замёрзнешь и опять заболеешь.

У дверей он схватил меня за руку и крепко сжал.

 

* * *

                       

Когда мы вернулись, Хоулетт не спал. Он стоял под дырой в потолке и изучающе разглядывал лужицу талого снега на полу церкви. Дура проснулась и высунула нос из-под вороха рубашек.

— Что не так?

— Снег, — объяснил Хоулетт. — Снежная ночь — отлично, так всегда теплее. Но холода ещё не кончились, и вы все задубеете через пару дней. А при потеплении мы окажемся по колено в воде.

— Можно заделать дыру, — сказал я. — Разобрать лавки на гвозди и деревяшки. Я мог бы забить гвозди взглядом, если повезёт.

Хоулетт оглянулся и насмешливо заметил:

— А мог бы забить руками.

Я фыркнул.

— Гвозди и доски — временное решение, — продолжал Хоулетт. — Нужно искать дом, и желательно тёплый.

— Тут полгорода в щепки разнесло, — мудро сказал Щенок. — Отопления днём с огнём не найдёшь. Не говоря уже о доме, где никто не живёт и все стены на месте.

— Всё можно найти, если хорошо искать.

На завтрак были булочки, сыр и миндальное печенье. Так хорошо я не питался даже в Варшаве. На запах еды подтянулись Клоун и Цыган. Дура расстаралась и предприняла попытку сервировки — из дома Хоулетт забрал несколько тарелок и вилок. Дура торжественно нарезала булочки хлебным ножом, положила внутрь куски сыра, разделила поровну печенье и разложила всё по тарелкам. Каждому досталась тарелка и вилка.

— А вилка-то зачем? — спросил я, вцепляясь зубами в булочку.

— Цивилизованный людь есть вилкой, — с достоинством ответила Дура.

— Но не булочки же!

— Ешь и не выпендривайся, — сказал Хоулетт, ободряюще улыбнулся Дуре и принялся усердно накалывать булочку на вилку.

Дура расцвела, как невеста на свадьбе.

Нас было шестеро, а тарелок восемь. Я доел свою булочку, набил рот печеньем и вопросительно посмотрел на Дуру. Она как ни в чём не бывало взяла тарелки и, ни минуты не сомневаясь, понесла их немчуре, копошащейся в углу.

— Какого чёрта!

Щенок с силой придавил мою руку своей ладонью.

— Она раздаёт нашу еду фрицам, — возмутился я. — И мне же велено молчать?

Щенок без слов неодобрительно качнул головой. Клоун встал, чтобы помочь Цыгану добрести до улицы и справить нужду. Хоулетт следил за нами, дожёвывая булочку, потом перевёл взгляд на Дуру, которая объясняла поражённым фрицам, что всё бесплатно.

— Парень дело говорит, — сказал Хоулетт. — Не лезь.

— Да вы чокнулись. Хотите, чтобы мы с голоду передохли, потому что нашу еду жрут фрицы? Спасибо, я уже играл в такую игру.

— Ты голодаешь? — спокойно спросил он.

— В каком смысле?

— Прямо сейчас ты голодаешь?

— Прямо сейчас нет, но очень скоро...

— Тогда сиди и молчи.

Тут меня понесло.

— Дура оставит нас без штанов. Может, ты и не против остаться без штанов, но вот мне штаны дороги. Чего и тебе желаю.

— Остаться без штанов? — переспросил Хоулетт, вздёрнув бровь. Его рысье лицо приобрело саркастическое выражение. — Что ты хочешь этим сказать, мальчик?

— Я не мальчик.

— А, по-моему, мальчик. И, к слову о штанах, советую переодеть. Назревает неловкая ситуация.

Вот сукин сын! Я бы с удовольствием врезал ему по уху. Щенок хмыкнул, Хоулетт перевёл на него смешливый взгляд и вполголоса заметил:

— Тебе бы тоже не помешало.

Блядь. Даже Хоулетт заметил. Щенок мужественно сдержался и не повёл бровью. Как мне всё это понимать?

— Нет у меня других штанов, — сказал я. — Точнее, они грязные. Так что если тебе не нравятся эти штаны — что ж, вашему великолепию придётся потерпеть. Надеюсь, присутствие простолюдин в грязных шмотках не слишком оскорбляет твой меценатский глаз.

— Ты хоть знаешь, кто такой меценат?

— Дай угадаю: это означает, что у кого-то хренова гора денег, и только поэтому он считает, что может трепаться о чём ему вздумается.

— Но у тебя ведь нет горы денег, а ты всё равно треплешься.

— Вот такой я интересный человек.

Я выдохся и умолк. Хоулетт тоже не возникал. Сарказм с его лица сдуло, а на смену ему пришло что-то непонятное: тоска и досада. Щенок кашлянул.

— Меценат — это человек, который безвозмездно отдаёт свои деньги для развития науки и искусства.

— Круто, — сказал я. — Какой ты умный, прямо восхищаюсь. Возьми в награду булочку... А, нет, постой, её же Дура фрицам отдала, как я мог забыть! Получается, она теперь тоже меценат?

— Достаточно, — обрубил Хоулетт. — Мне надоели твои нападки. Если тебя волнуют мои принципы — спроси, откуда они взялись. Не нравится, как я веду себя, — спроси меня, почему. Твои нападки стоят поперек горла.

— А гордость зашкаливает.

— Как и у тебя.

Вернулись Клоун с Цыганом. Цыган, охая, сел на толстое пальто, баюкая больную руку. Клоун плюхнулся рядом, по-турецки сложив ноги.

— Хорошо, — сказал я. — И что же ты здесь забыл?

— Не понял?

— Я спрашиваю тебя: что ты забыл здесь, в Дрездене, так далеко от Канады, и зачем снюхался со Шмидтом?

От упоминания имени Шмидта все в кругу вздрогнули. Все уже успели забыть о нём, но я не забыл. Мысль о том, что Шмидт ищет нас, сверлила мне висок. Я не забывал ни днём, ни ночью, переваривая внутри бестолковые планы убийства. Мне уже начало казаться, что я чувствую приближение Шмидта — пока ещё далёкое, призрачное, но с каждым днём принимающее форму.

Имя Шмидта в одном ряду с именем Хоулетта изменило что-то в воздухе. Всё пропиталось чувством острой незащищённости. Если и Хоулетт (оплот спокойствия и хорошей жизни) связан со Шмидтом, значит, бежать в этом мире некуда.

Вернулась Дура, почуяв, что назревает нечто интересное. Все собрались в кружок и притихли. Хоулетт слегка оторопел: наше внимание будто бы смущало его.

Странная реакция для денежного мешка, подумал я. Разве он не привык трепаться на публику?

Оказалось — не привык.

— Ладно, — сказал он после заминки. — Я здесь, потому что ищу таких, как вы.

— Что значит — таких, как мы?

— Мутантов.

— А я мочь быть нэвидим, — сказал Цыган. Все удивленно на него посмотрели. — Я мочь! Ещё не цэликом, но рука или нога — лэгко.

Пока никто не начал его расспрашивать, я перебил:

— И много ты уже нашёл?

— Не очень, — сказал Хоулетт. — Шесть человек в Канаде и Штатах. В Мексике один, уже глубокий старик, видит сквозь предметы, как через стекло. В Англии есть девушка, бегающая со скоростью поезда, а её муж всё превращает в лёд. Были ещё несколько человек из Бразилии, они не очень дружелюбные, так что с ними ничего не вышло. В Японии трое. И вы.

— И зачем мы все тебе нужны?

— Хочу помочь, — не моргнув глазом сказал Хоулетт.

— Знавал я одного такого помогальщика. Он мне три года помогал.

Хоулетт сдвинул густые тёмные брови.

— Может, ты перестанешь? Я никому из вас ничего не сделал.

— О, — сказал я. — Я тебя уверяю, поначалу Клаус Шмидт тоже никому ничего не сделал. Это был милый и великодушный человек. Меня он забрал из концентрационного лагеря. Накормил, напоил, уложил спать, несколько дней ворковал со мной, а потом вызвал к себе и попросил сдвинуть взглядом монетку. Вот эту монетку, — я достал из кармана свою монету и повертел её в руках. — А я не смог. И знаешь, что он сделал? Грохнул мою мамку. Грохнул её, потому что я не сдвинул ма-а-аленькую монетку. Потом он выпросил у государства денег и начал коллекционировать мутантов, прямо как ты. Мутанты, понимаешь ли, давали ему неплохой навар. На этот навар он пил отменное вино, жрал абрикосы и заседал на резных стульях, в то время как все мы сидели в своих клетках и ждали, когда нам принесут наши тарелки с пшёнкой. Как ты думаешь, должен ли я доверять человеку, который вытащил меня от Шмидта и пару дней демонстрировал широту души?

Хоулетт смотрел на меня исподлобья. Все остальные притихли.

— Ты можешь улыбаться и прикармливать ребят, но меня этим не проймёшь. Детей, мистер Хоулетт, очень легко надуть.

Никто не посмел мне возразить, да и возразить было нечего.

— А ты не ребёнок?

— А сам как думаешь?

Хоулетт усмехнулся.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Но ты и не взрослый.

— Либо выкладывай всё как на духу, либо проваливай со своей помощью.

Речь произвела на него впечатление.

Я знал, что переборщил. Хоулетт не Шмидт, это очевидно. Похоже, он и впрямь добрый, или по крайней мере не злой. Его не слишком волнуют деньги, он не зажрался и не кривит рожу, да и вообще — он мне нравится, пусть я даже этого не признаю. Но дело не в моём мнении. Любые мнения — полная лажа. Я успокоюсь, когда услышу факты, а на симпатии наплевать.

Я встретился взглядом со Щенком. Щенок ничего не сказал, но ответил прямым ободряющим взглядом: мол, молодец, Эрик, ты всё делаешь правильно.

Когда он так на меня смотрит, я чувствую себя большим и сильным, как титан.

— Хорошо, — сказал Хоулетт. — Я расскажу.

И он рассказал.


	4. Стыд

— У моей семьи было пять заводов в Канаде и три лесопилки. Когда-то мой прадед взялся валить лес и сколотил на этом хорошее состояние. Древесины в Канаде много, хватит на десятки поколений, к тому же мы не только рубили, а ещё и сажали — ели, сосны, клёны, даже пихты. На нашей земле всё растёт на ура. Прадед построил большой дом, обеспечил детей. Он был не из тех счастливчиков, которые нагрели руки на удаче. Прадеду ничего не доставалось просто так — он был трудягой, работал всю свою жизнь, сам держал в руках пилу, сам развозил древесину на повозках и сам сажал деревья.

После смерти прадеда за дело взялся дед. Дед не мог похвастаться трудолюбием. Старикашка склочный, он никому не нравился и был одержим деньгами. Дела у него захирели. Когда он совсем спятил, всё перешло в руки к моему отцу. Мой отец тоже не сумел возродить фамильное дело. У отца было хорошее образование и мягкий характер. Он умел тратить деньги, но не имел понятия, как их заработать. Так часто бывает с детьми из хороших семей.

И вот настал день, когда от состояния осталось всего-ничего — только дом и два полумёртвых завода на грани разорения. А мне было двадцать, и я мечтал о приключениях. Это было прекрасное время для двадцатилетних: Райты изобрели самолёт, повсюду в воздух взмывали дирижабли, все грезили радием и автомобилями Форда. Лесопилки казались позорной ношей.

— Подождите, — сказал Щенок. — Но Райты первый раз полетели в тысяча девятьсот третьем...

Хоулетт посмотрел на него снисходительно. Щенок покорно умолк.

— Словом, я не хотел гнить в Альберте среди гусей и лесорубов. Несколько лет я трепыхался, как рыбка на берегу. Я успел съездить на фронт, успокоиться и вернуться домой. Потихоньку вник в дела. Купил пару новых грузовиков, нанял несколько безработных с минимальным окладом. Спустя тридцать лет дело может обойтись без меня.

— Звучит заманчиво, — сказал я. — Значит, всё настолько просто?

— Прости, что разочаровал, — Хоулетт хищно прищурился. 

— Ты врёшь, — сказал я.

Наш кружок загудел, как улей. Первым высказался Клоун:

— Завязать скепсис! Дай слушать!

Потом вмешался Цыган:

— Да, мы хочэм рассказ!

Все изголодались по развлечениям и готовы были слушать что угодно: хоть сказания о далёких странах, хоть истории создания заводов. Но я хотел слышать правду. И Щенок хотел.

Хоулетт улыбался уголком губ.

— Нет, не вру.

— Это не вся правда.

— Однако правда.

— Расскажи всю правду.

— Что именно ты хочешь знать?

Тут я увидел нож и схватил его. Я дёрнулся вперёд и рассек Хоулетту половину щеки, неглубоко и кроваво, как умею. Клоун и Дура вскрикнули. Щенок в ужасе отшатнулся.

— Что вы орёте? Смотрите!

Хоулетта не удивили ни царапина, ни нож. Он поморщился от боли, стряхнул с щеки кровь, как стряхивают пот со лба, и на наших глазах его рана исчезла. Она затянулась. Два края рассечённой кожи сошлись меж собой, будто так и должно быть.

— Что я говорил?

Хоулетт неразборчиво выругался себе под нос, достал платок из кармана и раздражённо вытер лицо. Я ликовал. Мне ничего не померещилось в тот раз. Раны исчезали с лица Хоулетта, как с гуся вода.

— Молодец, — невесело похвалил Щенок. — Достойный способ вывести кого-нибудь на чистую воду.

— Он иначе не кололся.

— Это всэгда? — восхищённо спросил Цыган.

Хоулетт убрал платок. Он обвёл взглядом кружок, и постепенно раздражение стёрлось с его лица. Никто в кругу не смотрел на него с ужасом: я взирал с ликованием, Щенок с сочувствием, а остальные — с чувством трепета и восхищения.

— Всегда.

— На лицэ или вэздэ? — допытывался Цыган. Видимо, больная рука не давала ему покоя. — Лечить порэзы или вообщэ?

— Вообще.

— Это называется регенерацией, — сказал Щенок. — Повреждённые ткани и клетки восстанавливаются с феноменальной скоростью. Так морская звезда регенерирует утраченные лучи, а саламандра — потерянный хвост.

Все посмотрели на него, как на живого динозавра.

— Я хорошо учился в школе, — пробормотал Щенок. — Выходит, вам не тридцать пять и не сорок.

— В следующем году будет шестьдесят. Если я хорошо помню. Но это ещё не всё.

И тут мы  обмерли, как мыши под половицами.

Хоулетт согнул руку в локте. Что-то зашевелилось под кожей запястья. Нечто нечеловеческое пробивалось сквозь кожу и кости. Оно всколыхнулось, я почти услышал хруст, и вдруг между костяшек пальцев вылезли острые костяные когти. Длинные и крепкие, они быстро выезжали прямо из руки и никак не кончались: десять сантиметров, пятнадцать, двадцать... Остановились, когда стали длиной с локоть. На распоротой коже проступила кровь, но кожа тут же затянулась вокруг отростков.

Я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Даже не представлял, что так может быть.

Но Хоулетт сидел передо мной, хмурый и досадливый, а из руки у него торчали длиннющие заострённые кости.

— Охренеть, — сказал Клоун. Дура неуверенно протянула руку и прикоснулась пальцами к кончикам когтей.

— Это больно? — спросила она, зачарованно гладя костяную поверхность. — Больно, когда они вылезать?

— Терпимо.

Цыган глядел на него, как на божье чудо, а Клоун присвистнул. Но прежде чем они смогли засыпать Хоулетта вопросами, Дура вдруг спросила:

— А что с ней?

— С кем?

— С твоей жена.

Мы оторопели. Я перевёл взгляд с Дуры на Хоулетта. Хоулетт по привычке теребил безымянный палец. Кольца на нём не было. Он спохватился и перестал.

— Я заметить жест.

— Она умерла.

— А дети иметь?

Она будто метила в самую суть. Громада мышц под клетчатой рубахой на секунду задрожала. Он опустил голову и уткнулся взглядом в колени. Сидел, молчал. Морщина между бровей стала глубокой и резкой.

Я вдруг заметил в нём то, чего не замечал (или не хотел замечать раньше): мощные жилистые руки не были руками неженки, а тяжёлые сапоги служили не первый год. Рубаха стянула широкую горбатую спину, а ладони огрубели от заноз и мозолей. Я пригляделся и увидел того, кого совсем не ожидал встретить: не мецената, не венценосца, не своевольного иностранного благодетеля. Я увидел человека, который много работал и очень устал; человека, который делал хорошие вещи и всё равно загремел в самое пекло войны; человека, в котором не так уж много человеческого. Но разве в этом есть что-то плохое?

Мне ни с того ни с сего стало стыдно, и стыд меня разозлил. Я не умею стыдиться. Все мои понятия о приличиях давным-давно стёрлись — сначала в гетто, где с людьми обходились как с мясными мешками, а потом у Шмидта, где тоже немногим лучше.

Там, в бункере Шмидта, я не смущался трахаться с Сиреной у всех на виду, не смущался мыться в открытой душевой, выпрашивать жрачку, спать голым, не смущался мокрых штанов, слёз и соплей. Когда с тобой обходятся как со зверем в зоопарке, ты и есть зверь — дикий, без воспитания, без стыда.

Я думал, что человек внутри меня умер, но он трепыхался. Он сделал стыд особой формой существования — тем ростком, который проклёвывается, когда кажется, что всё человеческое в тебе мертво.

— Об этом в другой раз, — медленно сказал Хоулетт скрипучим негромким голосом.

— Вы поэтому устойчивы к телепатии? — спросил Щенок. — Из-за регенерации и устройства скелета?

— Видимо, так. Я раньше не встречался с телепатами.

— Совсем-совсем?

— Не исключено, что на всей земле ты такой один.

Хоулетт посмотрел на моё насупившееся лицо и добавил:

— Металлокинетиков тоже не встречал.

Щенок неуверенно произнёс:

— Я почти ничего не умею. Даже мысли не всегда могу читать. Только когда напрягаюсь и если они очень громкие.

— Зато ты отлично кипятишь чужие мозги.

— Я же извинился.

— Вообще-то нет.

— Ну, тогда прошу прощения сейчас. Я не всегда... я мало что умею, и это мой единственный способ на кого-нибудь повлиять. Я могу ударить кому-нибудь по мозгам, но не могу изменить волю. Ничего такого. Если бы я мог повлиять на мысли, давно уже переделал Гитлера, — похвастался Щенок и тут же стух. — Но люди всегда чувствуют, если я лезу к ним в голову. И это отбирает много сил.

— Слушай, я не знаю никого, кто в пятнадцать лет сумел бы овладеть своей мутацией целиком.

— Мне скоро шестнадцать. Через две недели.

— Это не меняет сути.

— Вы тоже не могли совладать с когтями?

— Я изрезал всю мебель в доме. Бывало, за ночь по десять раз себя ранил — перевернусь на бок, засну, а когти выскочат и распорют живот. Сомнительное удовольствие. Почти не спал. Когда женился, Роузи их подпиливала, чтобы я не царапал зеркало, когда брился.

Он смолк, будто что-то вспоминал. Лицо помолодело на минутку, и я удивился тому, что это раньше не приходило мне в голову: у Хоулетта старые глаза.

— А ещё всэгда страх, что люди увидэть, — вмешался Цыган. — Что дар сработать сам, и всэ увыдэть, что ты урод.

— Ты не урод, — сказал Хоулетт.

— Собачына чушь, — отмахнулся Цыган. —  Урод, монстэр, выблэдок — слова нэт разныцы.

— Суть, — подхватил Клоун, — что имеются нормальные, а есть мы.

— Да!

— И если ты ходить по стенам, или твой башка растворяться в воздухе, или ты видеть будущее, ты псих, и наплевать, как называться. Ты просто родиться человек второй сорт.

— Как цветной, — сумрачно добавил Щенок. — У нас в Нью-Йорке в автобусах для них специальные места есть, чтобы не сидели там же, где белые.

Лицо у Клоуна было не клоунское. Цыган одобрительно кивал.

— Я не второго сорта, — сказал я.

— Ты конечно, — с сарказмом сказал Клоун. — Ты третий сорт. Еврей-мутант.

Щенок задумчиво пожёвывал губы. Я знал, о чём он думает: о матери, о Курте, о чудовищах и монстрах. Щенок открыл рот и горько сказал:

— Пожалуй, всё так.

Повисло тягостное молчание: каждый думал о том, что ему не повезло, что мир несправедлив, а мутация не приносит счастья. Я ни с кем не спорил. Счастья действительно никакого. Если бы я не был мутантом, моя мама осталась бы жива, или, по крайней мере, мы сгорели бы с ней вместе. Не знаю, что хуже — быть мутантом или умереть.

Смерть хотя бы быстра и нежна.

— Я тебе врежу, — сказал Щенок. — Смерти захотел?

— Поздравляю, — сказал я. — Ты научился лезть в голову так, чтобы я этого не замечал.

— У тебя мысли орут.

— А ты не слушай. Мои мысли. Пусть орут.

— А куда делся Хоулетт?

Я оглянулся. Тёмная грузная фигура вышла из церкви, на ходу поджигая сигару.

— Мсье Хоулетт! — позвал Клоун. Он не обернулся.

 

* * *

 

Ночью я не мог уснуть.

Днём мне как-то удавалось держать себя в руках. Мы трепались о глупостях, играли в кости, пару раз я выходил прогуляться. За два квартала от нас власти организовали склад трупов. Люди сверялись с бумажками и вышагивали вдоль рядов пронумерованных мертвецов. Иногда мрачный офицер с брюшком шумно объявлял:

— Номера с два-четыре-ноль-ноль по два-пять-ноль-ноль — на кремацию!

Посреди площади стояли две военные машины. Из одной доносился усиленный мегафоном зычный голос:

— Ничто не может поколебать немецкую гордость! Наша месть станет триумфом рейха, фюрера и народа!

Из другой машины тут же неслось:

— ...под страхом казни без суда и следствия... оказывать помощь неарийскому населению... строго запрещено!..

Тем временем очередную порцию арийского населения свалили в грузовик и повезли в крематорий.

По дороге в церковь я встретил Хоулетта. Тот где-то бродил весь день. Он раздобыл бутылку водки и перед сном даже дал мне глотнуть.

Но я не успокоился. Ночью меня затрясло. Паника въелась в кожу, как кислота: закрываешь глаза, а под веками пульсируют красные пятна. Воздух становится удушливым и холодным, тяжелеют ноги и руки, сердце клокочет в груди. Я представлял себе Шмидта, меланхолично бродящего между рядов трупов и ищущего наши лица. Пока мы здесь собачимся о мутациях и витаем в своих страстях, Клаус Шмидт не теряет ни минуты: обыскивает бомбоубежища, гуляет по площадям, методично обходит кварталы. Может быть, с ним Гюнтер и Энрихт, если они ещё живы. Прошло уже три дня с первой бомбёжки. Думаю, Шмидт уже понял, что в бомбоубежища мы не пошли: во-первых, туда не пустят без документов, а во-вторых, мы и сами не потащимся к немцам.

Со дня на день Шмидт найдёт нас.

Щенок спал и не мог успокоить меня. Его бледное потрёпанное лицо во сне хмурилось. Я замотал Щенка в наш свитер, осмелел и поцеловал в лоб. Щенок не проснулся.

Что сделает с нами Шмидт, когда найдёт? Что он сделает со Щенком?

Я встал, прошёлся туда-сюда. Все равно не выйдет ни заснуть, ни согреться. Потому что страшно. Немецкая девчонка проснулась, уставилась на меня невнятными голубыми глазками и попятилась к стенке.

Я вышел на свежий воздух и обтёр лицо снегом. Снег попадался серый от дыма или розовый от крови — белого не найти. Агонизирующий Дрезден изливался горем в каждой своей черте. Мне казалось, что кровь просачивалась сквозь расщелины в тротуарной плитке. От снега руки стали розовыми и затряслись. Я вытер ладони о штанины и вернулся в церковь.

Спокойно, Стальной, не задыхайся, ты же не какой-нибудь астматик. И не плачь. Пусть ты урод, пусть мутант, пусть еврей, но не псих и не плакса.

Тяжёлая фигура, лежащая на пальто, зашевелилась и повернулась в мою сторону. Хоулетт сел, протёр глаза и шёпотом спросил:

— Ты почему не спишь?

Перед глазами плясали красные и серые пятна. Я открыл рот, чтобы отшутиться, но получилось только сдавленное клокотание, как у курицы. Хоулетт тяжко вздохнул, встал, схватил меня за плечо и сказал:

— Пошли на воздух. Полегчает.

Я хотел сказать: нет, не полегчает, не держи меня за дебила, на улице всё становится хуже, а ночные тени дрожат на каждом углу. Одна из этих теней скоро придёт и заберёт у меня Щенка.

Пожалуйста, не забирайте его, заберите меня, только оставьте Щенка и Дуру, и Клоуна с Цыганом, я ведь всё равно не жилец, мне давно пора к матери и отцу, я жив лишь по ошибке, а они — по-настоящему.

Вместо слов вырвались унизительные бабские всхлипы.

— Ровно дыши, — приказал Хоулетт и выволок меня на крыльцо. — Давай: вдох, выдох, вдох... Выпить хочешь?

Я кивнул. Он ушёл и вернулся с водкой. Я глотнул из горлышка и закашлялся. Огненная горечь растеклась по горлу в середину груди, и сердце стало стучать добрее. Хоулетт постучал по спине.

— Давно это у тебя?

— Дня три.

— Тебе помощь нужна. У тебя панические атаки.

— Пошёл ты. Я не психичка какая-нибудь.

— Это всё война.

— Ой ли?

Ноги держали меня неважно, поэтому я сел на ступеньку. Хоулетт тоже сел, из солидарности.

— Сколько я себя помню, всё время была война. Всех вокруг жгли, дырявили, бомбили. Что теперь, сопли на кулак наматывать? Смешной ты.

— Тебе бы отдохнуть, умник.

— Серьёзно? — с сарказмом отозвался я. — Что ж, буди пианиста, будем танцевать до утра!

Хоулетт больно толкнул меня локтём в бок.

— Тогда что?

— Шмидт, — сказал я. — Шмидт нас ищет, я знаю.

Что-то внутри меня дёрнулось и опустилось. Слова, которые разъедали внутренности, стали выплёскиваться сплошным потоком, и говорить оказалось легко — намного легче, чем я себе представлял.

— Я видел его на второй день, там, на одной из площадей. Это он устроил огненный смерч, который все видели. Бомба ударила прямо в него, а он как будто сожрал её и выплюнул пламя. Он тоже мутант, очень сильный, он питается энергией, а потом выплёвывает её в двойном объёме. И он нас ищет. Нужно убираться из церкви, и побыстрее. За город, куда угодно. Я ещё никому не говорил, только тебе. Не хочу пугать ребят, они и так пуганые. Но Шмидт нас не оставит.

Хоулетт слушал мою бессвязную тарабарщину очень внимательно.

— Война скоро кончится. Гитлер проиграет.

— Гитлер-то проиграет, а Шмидт — нет. Нужно просто убить его, и дело с концами.

Я сказал, не задумываясь. Просто вырвалось на автомате.

— Значит, убить?

— Ну да. Не строй из себя паиньку.

— Ты не станешь его убивать.

— Почему? Думаешь, я этого никогда не делал?

— Думаю, что делал, но надеюсь, что тебе не понравилось.

— Я убил двоих, — с вызовом сказал я. — Двух немецких солдат, которые держали мою маму, пока Шмидт стрелял ей в башку. Я сжал их каски так, что черепа раскрошились, как орешки.

— И что ты чувствуешь?

— Ничего. Ничего я не чувствую, понял?

Всё на свете меня раздражало.

— А ты сам святой, что ли?

— Не святой.

— Небось тоже руки в крови.

— Мягко сказано, — сказал Хоулетт, глотнул водки и разочарованно поморщился. — Будь проклята регенерация. Сорок лет не могу напиться.

— Что, совсем не пьянеешь?

— Даже хмелею с трудом.

— А умереть можешь?

Хоулетт хрипло и невесело засмеялся.

— Когда-нибудь.

 

* * *

 

Скоро начнёт светать. Все спят, а я так и не уснул. Не получается, хоть ты тресни.

Лежу и смотрю в потолок. Ночью холодно. Последний раз я чувствовал себя согревшимся, когда целовался со Щенком. Не знаю, почему так — то ли из-за зимы, то ли потому, что я извращенец.

Есть такие парни, которые резвятся в школьных спальнях с однокашниками разок-другой. Когда тебе шестнадцать, трахаться хочется постоянно, а девчонок в округе шаром покати. Потом соседи по школьной спальне женятся, заводят ораву детишек и делают вид, что ничего не было. Я слышал хренову гору таких историй. Они не возмущают даже чинных старушек из прошлого века.

Но я не из таких парней. Мне не хочется трахнуть соседа и разойтись. Я хочу... хочу.... Сам не знаю, чего, но точно не этого.  

Чёрт возьми, эта зараза поселилась во мне надолго.

Он спит, а я смотрю на него. Лицо как лицо: отощавшее, бледное, с редкой мягкой щетиной. Давно немытые волосы отросли уже до ушей и завиваются на концах, как у девчонки. Я не так представлял человека, в которого влюблюсь. Я думал, что это будет кто-то... эффектный? Очень красивый? Как минимум это будет баба!

Щенок завозился, перевернулся на бок и подложил ладонь под щёку. Господи, я знаю его наизусть. Что я буду делать потом, когда война кончится? Пусть даже Шмидт нас не найдёт, или я убью его, но что делать потом? Хоулетт уже косится на меня. Наверняка он всё знает. Пусть Дура, Клоун и Цыган не догадываются, но Хоулетт в разы умнее их и намного опытнее.

Значит ли это то, что я... выродок? Еврей, мутант, а теперь ещё и это. Как я буду смотреть в глаза Хоулетту, когда он скажет мне, что я извращенец? Что делать — всё время переезжать с места на место, чтобы никто не догадался? Жениться ради алиби? А если узнают?

Хуже всего то, что я не чувствую извращения. Я не чувствую, что забота о Щенке — это так уж плохо. Стараюсь отгородиться, но от этого всё становится ещё хуже, и нет никакого просвета. Кого я обманываю — никакая это не забота. Я вообще не заботлив. Я просто его хочу.

Уже утро. Я воевал с банкой тушенки, пытаясь вспороть её хлебным ножом. Занятие так себе, но все скоро проснутся и захотят жрать. Первым очнулся Цыган. Спросонья рожа у него глупая (а у кого не глупая?). Он потёр глаза, сел и сказал:

— Доброэ утро.

Я хмыкнул. Какое уж там доброе. В ответ Цыган понимающе улыбнулся: ну да, утро хреновое, но чем оно хуже предыдущих? Импровизированная шина на руке Цыгана сбилась, повязка тоже. Он сел ко мне поближе и запыхтел, пытаясь перевязать руку.

— Давай помогу, — сказал я. Он недоверчиво покосился на меня, как на больного.

— Поможэшь?

— Перевяжу, дурак. У тебя всё сбилось. Если кость срастётся криво, всю жизнь будешь косой ходить.

— Ну поможи, — согласился он. Я отставил в сторону консервную банку, аккуратно перебинтовал ему руку и поправил шину. Рука выглядела намного лучше, чем в первый день. Цыган таращился на меня, вздёрнув брови от удивления.

Неужели я и впрямь кажусь таким зверем? Согласен, характер не сахар, но есть же во мне и что-то хорошее. По крайней мере, в это хочется верить.

— Спасибо, — сказал он и переключил внимание на банку. — Не можэшь открыть?

— Открывалки нету, а нож слишком большой.

— Взгляд?

— В смысле — с помощью мутации?

— Ясно дэло, — сказал он и насмешливо выдал: — Какой смысл управлять мэталл, если даже банка открыть не мочь?

— Я могу! Видишь дырку вот тут?

Цыган осклабился.

— Дырка проковырял, чудо.

— Ты мне тут не зубоскаль, олух, а то завтрака не получишь.

— Я и так нэ получу, если нэ перестать ковырять дырки! Давай дэлай дэло!

Я гневно уставился на него, а Цыгану хоть бы хны. Кто бы мог подумать, что он такой своенравный.

— Заставь открыться, — сказал Цыган.

— Это не так легко.

— Ты нэ стараться. Нужно стараться большэ. Ты  любить мэталл, чтобы он понимать. Это как искусство. Надо любовь!

— Слушай, ты сам-то ни хрена не умеешь, — не выдержал я. — Человек-невидимка, которого видят все. Так что не учи меня, что делать.

Он не обиделся, а только задумчиво почесал сломанную руку.

— Я долго иметь нэвидимый.

— В каком смысле?

— Я прятаться.

— От кого?

— Мамме и папа.

Я затих и быстро глянул на него — подумал, шутит. Цыган философски пожал плечами.

— А ты думать, я цвэток?

Если честно, именно так я и думал, но вслух говорить не стал.

— Всяко бывать, — сказал Цыган. — Мамме и падре кричать. Итальяни! Весь дом ходить ходунком.

— Так ты итальянец?

— Сицильяно.

— А есть разница?

— Сам собой! — вальяжно сказал Цыган. — Сицильяно нэ просто итальяни, дурак, они особо, это как... как... святыня! Да что рассказать, ты ни собачыны чуши не понять. Вы, поли, настоящий барбаро.

— Слышь, итальяшка, я тебя ещё куплю и продам.

— Вот имэнно.

Засранец. Смотрит на меня с видом победоносного императора. Надо его осадить.

— Так что там про родителей?

— А. Ну, они кричать. Бить! Много бить. Главное — нэ под руку, а то полэтэть, как пушинка, и они катать тэбя по дому, пока нэ устать. И все тарэлки бух!

— Не экай, согласные смягчай.

Он насупился.

— Я с трёх лэт понял и стал прятаться. А потом я понял, что они не видэть. Что я мочь даже стоять рядом, пока они кричать, и меня не заметить. Вот я стою, и нэт я! Я закрыть глаза и представить, что невидимка, и всё есть! Маленький был, получаться, а потом подрос и перыстал. Сбои какие-то. Я весь… слабость… расслабляться, да? Привычка безопасности. Потом падре совсем крыша ехать. Он любить Муссолини.

Я усмехнулся. Кто бы мог подумать, что Цыган — сын фашиста.

— Я один раз видел, как на улице хвать человека и стрелять. Просто так! Нет суда. Мужик ыдти из магазина, у него с собой хлеб. Может, это преступник, но... но как убивать, когда нет суда, пусть он сто раз преступнык, но... как хлэб? Как уйти за хлэб и не вернуться?

— Ты очень наивный, — сказал я.

— Пусть так, — упорствовал Цыган. — Но я возмутиться. Я не мог не...

— И тебе за это влетело?

— О-о-о! Моя спына, — Цыган нервно засмеялся. — А ночью я сумку брать и ушёл. Стать невидим и вышел из дома, как будто я нэт. Воровать учиться. Жить без воровства — нэт. Ну, ты и сам знать. Вся Италию ехать невидим... долго, долго...

Крышка банки вдруг лопнула. Мы оба уставились на неё удивлённо.

— Ты мочь, когда стараться, — похвалил Цыган.

— Я не старался.

— Буона фортуна! Вылку.

Тушёнка спасла положение: мы принялись молча жевать. У еды есть неоспоримое преимущество: когда что-то жрёшь, можно не разговаривать. Я сосредоточенно жевал и старался не смотреть на Цыгана, но всё равно воровато поглядывал. Не мог удержаться.

Из головы никак не шла дурная мысль: ну да, мне тоже не повезло с прошлым, но мои родители не уничтожали меня — это сделали чужаки. А Цыган? Каково ему?..

Банка тушёнки кончилась, я дожевал последний кусок и мрачно уставился в пол. Цыган тоже не знал, что сказать.

Мы прожили в одном аду... сколько?... три месяца, пять? Не помню. Все эти месяцы я ничего не знал про Сицилию, про отца-фашиста, про невидимость. Я не знал, что Цыган честный и с характером. Я ни хрена не знал о Цыгане, кроме того, что он ворует, и ни с того ни с сего мне стало жаль. Жаль, что так сложилось. Хорошо бы научиться разговаривать по-человечески, но — как?

Ведь не скажешь же: «Цыган, дружище, прости, что я был козлом. Расскажи мне что-нибудь про Италию, я хочу знать тебя лучше».

В теории это звучит неплохо, но вслух я так не разговариваю. Ни с кем, даже со Щенком. Это Дура может позволить себе детскую непосредственность, а я... какой я? Взрослый?

Башка гудит, как колокол. Когда и где я успел нахвататься этого собачьего бреда?

Хоулетт во сне посапывал. Цыган оглянулся на него, обменялся со мной взглядами и спросил:

— Ты  думать, что этот он нам враг?

— Нет, — сказал я. — Думаю, нет.

— Но он не рассказать всё.

— Мы ему тоже не всё рассказали. У него было много шансов навредить нам. Он ими не воспользовался.

— Это не говорить, что безобыден.

— А кто безобиден? Ты? Или, может, я?

Цыган улыбнулся во всю чумазую рожу.

— Нэ ты.

Я тоже улыбнулся.

Парадокс: сижу и убеждаю Цыгана, что Хоулетт не опасен, хотя ещё вчера всё было наоборот. Эта скоротечность пугает. Я привык к постоянному напряжению и к тому, что нужно круглосуточно держать оборону. Извинения и раскаяние — это не по моей части.

Проснулся Клоун и тоже подсел к нам. Он потряс заспанной головой и тоскливо выдал:

— На этой войне мне нужен кофе.

— Француз, — сказал я. Слово «француз» показалось мне достаточно оскорбительным.

— Знать, Стальной, — непринуждённо обратился Клоун, надкусывая ломоть чёрствого хлеба, — ты страшный нэшинолис.

Я шутливо врезал ему «подушкой». Клоун показал язык, взял кружку, налил в неё талой воды и жизнерадостно сказал:

— М-м-м, колумбья средней жарки.

Не знаю, как отношусь к Клоуну — то ли он меня раздражает, то ли веселит.

— А ты как думает — враг Хоулетт или нэт? — настойчиво спросил Цыган. Клоун легкомысленно пожал худыми плечами.

— Не враг. Но не тот мужик, кого хочешь злить.

Я удивился: Клоун точь в точь повторил мою мысль. Пусть Хоулетт великодушен, но не мягкотел. Скорее всего, таким его сделало бессмертие: можно не бояться умереть, но всё равно жить начеку.

Щенок такой же: с виду добрый, но злить его не хочется. Я видел, что бывает, когда разозлить Щенка, — он страшнее смерти. У Щенка особая, мощная сила, которой не хвастаются в кругу приятелей.

Что до меня, то я просто стараюсь выжить.

И все мои мысли рано или поздно сходятся на Щенке.

Я жалок, наверное.

— Эй, — Клоун толкнул меня в плечо. — О чём задумал?

— Ни о чём.

Клоун комично приподнял брови и взъерошил мне волосы.

— Что варится в котелке, Стальной?

— Иди в жопу, Клоун.

— Хочешь, я скажу, обо что сейчас думаю?

— Да всё о том же — сиськи, письки...

Цыган невежливо заржал.

— Не угадал, — невозмутимо сказал Клоун. — Я думать, что список нужд.

— В каком это смысле?

— Всё очень просто: мы не во власти Шмидта, значит, жизнь в руках нас.

— Ага, конечно, — саркастически сказал я, но Клоун не слушал.

— Мы стайка мышей. Сидеть в битой церкви день и ночь, как какие-нибудь сои. Нужно план действий и следовать их.

— Какой ты умный, — похвалил я. — Ну и в чём же заключается грандиозный план? Вылезти наружу и ходить по нацистскому городу с протянутой рукой?

Клоун посмотрел на меня снисходительно.

— Вначале нужно еда. Закрома вот-вот кончатся.

— Ещё помыться, — мечтательно сказал Цыган.

— И место, где имеется целая крыша.

— Шикарный план, — сказал я. — Даже не знаю, какая из его частей наиболее абсурдна. Вы ещё не забыли, что бомбёжка не кончилась? Через неделю от этого города останется пепелище, а вы говорите — найти крышу и водопровод.

— Значит, бежать, — сказал Цыган.

Мы с Клоуном уставились на него, как на дурака.

— Поезда ходят, — объяснил Цыган. — Я вчера гулял и слышать, рэльсы гремят. Поэзда больше всего бомбардят, но это шанс.

— И куда идут поезда?

— Куда хотят. На запад, на восток...

— Хорошо бы попасть в Берлин, — сказал я и сам удивился, что мысль прозвучала вслух. Клоун осторожно посмотрел на меня.

— Зачем?

— Скоро всю фашню вырежут, как свиней на ферме. Я хотел бы это увидеть.

— Стальной, ты спятить! Больной совсем.

— Я не хочу прятаться. Я хочу видеть, как союзники выбьют из них всю душу.

— Из тебя тоже, — резко сказал Цыган. — Тебе хорошо думать, что виноваты немцы...

— Так и есть, придурок!

— Да, да, я знать, — примирительно сказал Цыган. — Но... но эти бомбы... — он развёл руками, — всё это... Не немцы. Мы  здесь не из-за них.

— Ты.

— А?

— Ты здесь не из-за немцев.

— Я сдаваться, — сказал Клоун Цыгану. — Он дурак.

— Ладно, — согласился я. — Плевать на фашню. Вопрос в другом. Нас никто не возьмёт на поезд без документов.

— Можно подсластыть, — сказал Цыган.

— И как ты это сделаешь, отсосёшь у машиниста?

— Стальной, сволочь же ты!

— Документы в доме.

Я обернулся. Оказалось, это проснулся Щенок. Он сонно потирал глаза и зевал, прикрывая ладонью рот. Смотреть на Щенкапочти физически неловко.

— В каком доме? — спросил Клоун.

— В доме Шмидта, — сказал Щенок. — Он хранил для отчётности. У каждого свой документ. А что, вы не знали?

 

* * *

 

Гори всё огнём. Не хотел я туда возвращаться, а пришлось опять. Изо всех сил я пытался отвертеться от Щенка — уговаривал, злился, ругался, угрожал. Но Щенок упрямый до дурноты. Упёрся рогом:

— Пойду с тобой.

И посмотрел на меня волком — так, что даже не по себе.

Я сунулся к Хоулетту, но тот ушёл договариваться с начальником станции. Способ старый, как мир, — душевный разговор и натуральная валюта. Жалко прощаться с водкой. Я толком и распробовать не успел. Может, умру и не напьюсь ни разу. Плохо умирать так.

Хорошо, что хотя бы Дура, Клоун и Цыган не изъявили желания никуда идти. Дура знала, что толку от неё нет, а Цыган со сломанной рукой — скорее балласт, чем помощник. Клоун возился со сбором вещей и заявил, что если мы не вернёмся через два часа, он лично потащится нас искать. Искатель нашёлся. Напугал.

Мы вышли из церкви утром и пошли по дороге, которую я знал. Город покрылся пеплом, как панировочным сухарём. Огрызки старых зданий на перекрёстках напоминали верхушки неровных зубов, и мерещилось, будто там, под землей, недавно корчился костяной дракон, жадно прорываясь на поверхность. Но дракон умер. Мы обходили его останки, иногда нелепо замирая посреди улицы: вот, гляди, здесь трамвай завалило камнями, тут — тачка, нагруженная трупами, здесь упал памятник, ткнувшись мраморным носом в разбитую плитку. Рука справа, голова слева. Фонарь рухнул, вспоров остриём пепельно-сизую землю, ещё тёплую от пожаров.

На очередном перекрёстке Щенок остановился, присев на колени у фрагмента стены, перегородившего то, что осталось от тротуара.

— Пойдём, — сказал я. — Нам нужно идти.

Он поднял руку и зачарованно пробежался грязными пальцами по рельефу.

— Коринфский ордер. Пожалуй, семнадцатый? Нет, восемнадцатый век...

— Что ты там бормочешь?

— Взгляни, какая тонкая работа.

Мне стало не по себе: стоим одни на пустой улице, щупаем какие-то камни, вокруг только трупы и выбитые окна, скалящиеся пылью и темнотой. Не ровен час, наткнёмся на кого-нибудь. Я знал, что, если на нас нападут, я ничем не смогу защитить Щенка. Мутация едва проклюнулась и плохо поддаётся дрессировке. Физической силы и того меньше: чтобы быть сильным, надо нормально жрать, а с этим у нас не очень. Всё, что во мне есть, — это ярость и страх. Не знаю, чего больше.

— Слушай, у нас нет на это времени. Надо идти.

Щенок с сожалением встал с колен и пошёл за мной. Он часто оглядывался. Это могло привлечь внимание. Я вдруг подумал, что впервые со вчерашнего щекотливого утра оказался наедине со Щенком.

— Ты что, расстроился? Из-за каких-то камней?

— Это красивый город.

— Это город немцев.

— Среди немцев были и хорошие люди.

— Жалко, их больше нет.

Щенок поморщился и украдкой смахнул что-то с лица.

— Ревёшь, что ли?

— Нет.

— Не реви. Ты же не девчонка.   

Он остановился, как вкопанный, и рявкнул:

— Иногда тебе лучше молчать.

Он отдышался, вытер лицо грязной ладонью и пошёл дальше. Не сказал мне больше ни слова до самого дома. Я тоже не поднимал разговор. На душе скребли кошки: не так сказал, не то... Щенок любит все эти штучки-дрючки: книжки, камни, восемнадцатые века. Он вырос в одном из таких домов. Ухаживал за ним, наверное. Любил.

Но разве не ясно, что это время прошло? Что могут красивые камни против бомб? Что толку держаться за то, что не имеет силы?

А может, он на меня обиделся за девчонку? Тошно слушать свои мысли — сплошные причитания и сожаления. В грудной клетке вечно что-то полощется, сомневается, стонет. Не могу выносить это. Может, это ещё один тревожный звоночек? Моя болезнь?

Я чуть не проморгал нужный дом. Остановился. Щенок тоже притормозил. С минуту мы смотрели на куцые, будто кем-то погрызенные ступеньки, величавый фасад, переливы холодных красок в каменных глыбах стен. Щенок сказал сам себе под нос:

— Никогда не видел его целиком.

А я подумал: лучше бы и не видать.

Но нет, нельзя задерживаться ни на минуту. Я взбежал по ступенькам и зашёл первым. Дверь еле висит на петлях. Похоже, после нас с Хоулеттом в дом наведывались мародёры. Возможно, они и сейчас здесь. Впрочем, встреча с ворами — ещё не худший вариант развития событий. Щенок вошёл следом со мной, прислушался и сказал:

— Здесь никого нет.

— Надо проверить дом. Иди в кабинет и кричи, если кого-то увидишь.

— Я обычно чувствую присутствие людей. Дом пуст.

— Торопиться всё равно надо.

— Я помню. Дай мне пять минут.

Понять не могу, что меня так раздражает: что Щенок справляется со своей мутацией ловчее, чем я, или то, что от него больше пользы? Неохота признаваться, но есть что-то оскорбительное в мысли, что Щенок сможет защитить меня лучше, чем я его.

— Как думаешь, документы в сейфе? — спросил Щенок, обойдя кругом холл. Здесь раньше стоял бархатный пуф на кривых ножках. Теперь пропал. Соседские крысы всё тащат на дрова.

— Уж поди. Кабинет в южной части дома, на втором этаже.

— Ты и там был?

— Проще сказать, где не был.

Мы идём по лестнице, и Щенок дышит мне в спину. Я теперь круглые сутки во власти его дыхания: под него засыпаю, с ним просыпаюсь, и живу, получается, тоже под этот аккомпанемент. Это неловко. Живот подводит от напряжения. Зря я не взял с собой Клоуна — в его присутствии никогда не шумит в голове и не отказывают колени. Клоун вызывает во мне простые, очень понятные чувства: раздражение, смех, азарт. С остальными людьми тоже всё ясно — они мне или нравятся, или нет. Чаще всего я вообще не считаю их за людей.

Но Щенок — это что-то другое. Что-то... ёкающее, томящее, аж щемит.

— Что вас связывало со Шмидтом? — спросил он, когда мы добрались до второго этажа.

— Ничего.

— Он считал тебя чуть ли не помощником.

— Не было такого.

— Думаешь, он жив?

— Знать про него ничего не хочу. И говорить тоже.

— Но это важный вопрос.

— Слушай, да мне плевать. Помер — туда и дорога.

— Так ты считаешь, Шмидт умер?

— Я же сказал, что не знаю. Что ты заладил – Шмидт, Шмидт. Нужно просто уехать из города, и дело с концами.

Он обогнал меня и вклинился между мной и дверью кабинета.

— И что потом?

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь?

— Что мы будем делать потом?

«Мы» режет слух, будто кто-то скребёт ногтем по грифельной доске.

— Ты отправишься в Америку. Как и хотел.

— Я тут подумал...

— Что ты подумал?

Мне показалось, он дрогнул. Короткий, едва заметный шаг вперёд — он и правда сделал его или мне показалось? Я вдруг испугался так, что затошнило, а затылок вспыхнул короткой болью.

— Ничего, — сказал Щенок. — Надо документы найти.

Не знаю, чего я ждал. Всё вроде в порядке. Только нервно. Заходим в кабинет. Здесь всё осталось таким же, каким я запомнил: ни пыли, ни ворованной мебели, ни каменной крошки. Даже дико становится — видеть нечто столь аккуратное в мире, полностью погружённом в хаос. На стене расположилась картина с немудрёным сюжетом: вспаханное поле под сумрачно-синим небом. По полю бодрой рысью спешат две лошади, подгоняемые белобрысым фермером в красном жилете.

— Вернер Пайнер, — сказал Щенок.— «Немецкая земля».

В его голосе мне послышалось отвращение.

— Откуда ты всё это знаешь?

— Сам иногда себя спрашиваю о том же.

Я хмыкнул, а Щенок улыбнулся мне в ответ — только как-то грустно, с горечью. Мы повернули картину и сразу нашли сейф, пустой и приоткрытый. Кто-то, побывавший тут раньше нас, уже всё обчистил. Это Шмидт или просто воры? Есть ещё надежда, что в сейфе были не наши документы, а просто дорогие безделушки. Шмидт любил собирать цацки.

Мы стали искать. В верхнем ящике стола — бумажки об аренде дома, стопки бесконечных счетов за еду и воду, трубка, табак. Во втором ящике — незаряженный револьвер, пустая коробка из-под патронов, салфетки, ручка, банка чернил. Револьвер я на всякий случай забрал и сунул за пояс. Оружие не бывает лишним.

Дальше снова какие-то бумажки, промокашки, пресс-папье. Два блокнота, вдоль и поперёк исписанные заметками и вычислениями — Шмидт, оказывается, любил занимать мыслишки физикой.

Документов нигде нет.

Я перерыл весь стол, а Щенок проверил в тумбах и в шкафу. Наши бумаги как сквозь землю провалились. Щенок сел на софу, откинул с лица волосы и с минуту молча сидел, перебирая какие-то листки, прихваченные с тумбочки.

— Он сюда уже приходил. Вернулся и документы с собой забрал. Может, тоже хочет уехать. Или, что вероятнее, хочет удержать нас.

— Возможно, — рассеянно ответил Щенок.

— В чём это ты там роешься?

— А, это... Просто заметки по биологии.

— Чёрт побери, ты понимаешь, что без этих документов мы пустое место? Какая, к чертям, биология? Щенок!

Щенок вскинул голову от листков.

— Мы тут умрём, — повторил я.

— Никому не легче от твоих криков.

— Я хотя бы пытаюсь что-то сделать, чтобы остаться живым. Я пытаюсь тебя спасти, это ты понимаешь?

Ярость душит. Не могу смотреть в лицо Щенка без желания ударить. Трясёт, и руки подрагивают, как у пропойцы. Хоулетт прав, со мной что-то не в порядке. Панические атаки — вот как он это назвал. Скоро я перестану спать, перестану есть. В моей голове только Щенок и ярость. Я не должен их смешивать. Пусть Щенок не от мира сего, пусть он наивный, пусть не умеет выживать и вечно забивает себе мозги ерундой, он вовсе не виноват в том, что я псих и поехал крышей.

Я не должен на нём отыгрываться.

Никогда.

— Я знаю, что ты для меня делаешь, — сказал Щенок. — И ценю это. Мне жаль, что я тебя раздражаю.

— Нет, ты не...

— Прости меня.

— Не в тебе дело.

— Дело во мне.

— Я же сказал, что нет!

— И ты не нервничаешь из-за меня?

— Чего?

— Разве ты психуешь не из-за того, что я тебя поцеловал?

И смотрит, смотрит мне в лицо, словно пытается нечто из меня вытянуть, будто я чем-то ему обязан. Будь ты проклят. Какого чёрта я так в этом увяз? Всё не так должно было быть.

— Нет, — сказал я. — Это твои проблемы.

Мы замолчали. Щенок сунул бумажки с биологией в карман брюк, встал и вышел из кабинета. Отчаяние больно хлестнуло меня по лицу. Я побежал за ним и схватил за плечо.

— Послушай, я просто...

— Я знаю, что ты нормальный. Всё в порядке.

Щенок спустился по лестнице. Я стоял и смотрел в его спину, ощущая беспомощность. Разве я нормальный? Разве нормальные люди могут смотреть на друга... так?

Мы шли, не видя ни улиц, ни трупов. Уже перевалило за полдень. У камня восемнадцатого века Щенок даже не притормозил. Никто за нами не шёл и не замечал. У самой церкви я окликнул его:

— Щенок.

Он посмотрел куда-то мимо меня. Лицо у него было взрослое.

— А ты... — начал я. — Ты всегда знал, что ты?..

— Да, — перебил он. — Всегда.

 

* * *

 

— Как нет документы? — испуганно пробормотал Клоун. — Но... как же мы уехать... без документы нельзя.

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — сказал я. — Всегда выкручивались, и этот раз — не исключение.

После вести о пропавших документах все заметно скисли. Хоулетт ушёл с утра, но до сих пор не вернулся. Еды немного. Мы доели остатки булочек, осталась только одна. Дура привычно взяла поднос, чтобы отнести её немчуре, но в этот раз я не сдался и схватил её за руку.

— Нет.

— Но они голодать, — сказала Дура.

— Мы тоже скоро будем.

— Им больше неоткуда взять еда.

— Это их проблемы.

Я оглянулся — все глядели на меня неодобрительно: Клоун, Цыган, даже Щенок. И немчура, разумеется. Им, наверное, весело от души. Папаша нагнулся к жёнушке и принялся что-то ей нашёптывать. Она поджала тонкие губы, став похожей на гусыню.

Дура захныкала:

— Отпусти-и-и... Больно!

Цыган сказал:

— Стальной, отпусты её.

— Да что с вами такое? Эти люди — фашисты. У вас что, труха вместо мозгов? Пусть сдохнут с голодухи. Их пристрелить надо за всё, что они натворили.

— С такими мыслями, — холодно сказал Щенок, — ты вряд ли чем-то лучше, чем они.

От неожиданности я выпустил руку Дуры. Она прижала её к груди. На бледном запястье остался красный след от моих пальцев.

— Вот как? Значит, я хуже фашиста?

Я оглянулся: все сидят, молчат, никто не решается вклиниться.

— Вот здорово... просто обалдеть.

Пустота в груди такая, что ею можно заполнить мир. Встаю, иду к немчуре. В спину несётся:

— Эрик, ты что?

Хватит. Я не Эрик. Меня зовут Стальной. Эрик — не моё имя, оно надумано, чтобы выжить в войне, и все имена надуманы, и война вокруг нескончаема, а вот те, кто за неё отвечает. Немецкая мамашка увидела меня и перепугалась.

— Was wollen Sie?

— Говори по-английски.

— Wir haben nichts.

Я уже не слышу её — я ору.

— По-английски! Отвечай: за кого ты голосовала?

— Ich verstehe nicht! Nicht!

— Я не слышу! За кого?

Баба почти плачет. Муженёк брезгливо от неё отмахивается — он, кажется, смущён. Тогда я беру девчонку — вот эту, беленькую, едва лопочущую. Она ревёт и норовит вырваться, но я держу её крепко, достаю револьвер из-за пояса и прикладываю дуло к виску. Немцы замирают, как подстреленные. Баба заходится в плаче ещё пуще.

— Угомони свою суку! Я сказал, угомони!

Мужик пытается зажать жёнушке рот, но она всё воет.

— Знаешь, кто я? Я еврей. Ты знаешь, кто такие евреи? О, конечно, знаешь. Ты видела кучу таких, как я. Ты видела, как они умирают. Их кровь по цвету грязная, бурая, почти как свиная.

Издалека до меня доносится крик Щенка:

— Эрик, положи револьвер!

Но я не слышу его. Я прижимаю к себе девчонку, держу её за шею, как гуся на ферме, и чувствую, как под пальцами стучит пульс.

— Чистая кровь… Ты хоть раз её видела? Давай-ка сейчас посмотрим, что скажешь? Сравним  разницу в генофонде. Что отстрелить этой милочке первым — руку? Ногу? Башку? Будет много чистой крови, обещаю.

Баба визжит, содрогается. Мужик умоляет:

— Пож-жалуйста... Пр-росить!

В голове у меня что-то разносится вдребезги. Миллион осколков впивается в лоб и виски, я падаю на колени, выпускаю револьвер, девчонка убегает куда-то, а я лежу и стараюсь дышать. Больно, больно, пожалуйста, что угодно, пусть эта боль прекратится, пусть...

Кто-то тянет меня за ноги. Боль покидает меня медленно, нехотя, будто я ещё недостаточно натерпелся. Когда открываю глаза, вокруг одни пятна, два самых ярких — лица Хоулетта и Щенка.

— Ты что, с ума сошёл? Силу соизмеряй!

— Я н-не хотел... я пытался заставить его успокоиться.

— Доволен?

— Эрик, очнись!

Я сажусь, и мне всё ещё больно. Пятна фокусируются, собираются в формы и становятся чётче.

— Ты дурак? — орёт Хоулетт. — Ты какого хуя к ним полез? Что за замашки?

— Они нас объедают.

Меня сейчас стошнит.

— Они обычные люди, — резко сказал Щенок. — Они не сделали никому зла. Простые хорошие люди. Ты делаешь из них монстров, ты думаешь — каждый враг. Это не так, чёрт побери. Я не знал, как мне ещё тебя остановить.

Щёлк, щёлк.. Что за странные звуки? Опять — щёлк. Все нелепо замирают и смотрят куда-то вправо. Я тоже смотрю и вдруг вижу: немецкий папашка встал на ноги, поднял с пола пистолет и навёл на нас дуло.

Щёлк. Щёлк. Щёлк.

Все молча смотрели, как он отпускает курок, ещё не понимая, что патронов нет. Фриц уронил револьвер и попятился.

— Значит, простые хорошие люди? — спросил Хоулетт.

Щенок молчал. Лицо его заволокло противоестественной белизной. Дура тихо всхлипывала, закрыв ладошками глаза. Поднос с едой, предназначавшийся немцам, так и остался лежать на полу.

— Скоро поезд, — сказал Хоулетт и встал. — Клоун, ты вещи все собрал?

— Все, — бесцветно ответил Клоун.

— Положи еду в мою сумку, на самый верх.

Клоун положил. Я не знал, что нужно сказать, и никто не знал.

— Вставайте, — велел Хоулетт. Мы встали. Он дотошно всех обсмотрел — нет ли новых ушибов или порезов. — Пора идти на станцию. Ну?

Мы безропотной шеренгой пошли к двери.

Выпустив всех вперёд, я вспомнил, что забыл оружие. Вернулся и увидел: Хоулетт подошёл к фрицам. Фрицы вжались в стену на пределе возможностей. Даже девочка. Хотя казалось бы — причём тут она?

— Когда будешь рассказывать детям, что ты просто пытался выжить, — сквозь зубы сказал Хоулетт, — не забудь помянуть про сегодняшний день.

Затем он забрал револьвер, положил его в сумку и, не оборачиваясь, зашагал прочь.

 

* * *

 

Иду гуськом позади группы, перешагивая камни и битое стекло. Куски разбомблённой Варшавы выглядели точь в точь так же: везде пыльно, пусто и пахнет палёным мясом. Историки найдут это забавным: жизнь везде разная, а смерть похожа один в один.

Первые десять минут пути Хоулетт молчал, а я не решался открыть рот. Мерзкая сцена никак не выходила из головы. Ничего уже не болело, кроме воспоминаний. Я всеми силами удерживался от того, чтобы догнать Щенка, вцепиться в него и закричать: теперь ты доволен? Доволен, чёрт тебя возьми?

Вместе с тем я не хотел даже дотрагиваться до Щенка. Не хотел подходить к нему, не желал видеть. Смотришь в эту спину, а на ум идёт перекошенная рожа фрица с пушкой в руках. И боль… Много боли. Зачем Щенок это со мной сделал?

Чтобы чем-то отвлечься, я сказал:

— Мы ходили искать документы, но их нигде нет. Придётся выкручиваться. Ты с начальником станции договорился?

Хоулетт сбавил шаг и переспросил:

— Ходили куда?

— Ну, в дом Шмидта.

— Кто — «мы»?

— Я и Щенок.

Он выматерился себе под нос. Дура тревожно обернулась, но Хоулетт махнул ей рукой: иди-иди.

— Не бойся, нас никто не видел, — сказал я.

— Уверен?

— Дом пустой. Там уже побывали, но...

— Следы обыска?

— Что? Нет. Нет, просто мародёры тащат мебель. Ещё Шмидт приходил. Документы все забрал и сейф обчистил. Странно, что картины не прихватил. Не такой уж он и ценитель искусства, как хочет выглядеть.

Хоулетт глубоко вздохнул и снова ускорил шаг.

— Да что не так?

— В следующий раз, когда соберёшься проявить инициативу, обсуди это со мной.

— А ты мне кто? — спросил я и разозлился. — Надзиратель?

— Просто не лезь куда попало, не подумав башкой. Вас могли увидеть.

— Но ведь не увидели же!

— Ты этого не знаешь.

— Нас и сейчас могут увидеть. И что теперь, вечно прятаться по углам и ждать не пойми чего?

Хоулетт раздосадованно мотнул головой — мол, отвяжись, не трепи нервы. Он думает — я ему подотчётен. Стоило ли сбегать из бункера, чтобы менять одного хозяина на другого?

Слишком много мыслей. Наседают друг на друга, жужжат, колют, и нет шансов спастись. Я устал бояться, огрызаться, устал защищаться, даже думать. На плечах такая тяжесть, будто я старик, и спина гнётся под весом времени. Голова тупеет. Снова хочется спать и жрать.

Уже темнело. Мы подошли к станции. У главного входа на ступеньках люди громоздились, как голуби: тоже надеялись, что приедет поезд и куда-нибудь их увезёт. Повсюду тюки и стоны. Женщины кутают своих детёнышей в многослойные серые лохмотья, запихивают в ботинки вату и обрывки газет. Хоулетт завёл нас к чёрному входу, постучал и сказал:

— Помалкивайте. Говорить буду только я.

Дверь открылась. На пороге стоял худой фриц в фуражке. Он пробежался взглядом по нашим макушкам, сосчитал и с акцентом спросил:

— Вы Хоулетт?

— Да.

— Поезда не будет.

— Что?

— Не будет, — отрывисто повторил фриц.

— Но мы же договорились.

Фриц смерил его взглядом и по-немецки ответил:

— Договорённости о перевозках бессмысленны, если поезда перестают ходить.

Он закрыл дверь. В замешательстве мы стояли, не зная, куда деться. Вдалеке выли голоса мужчин и женщин на ступеньках вокзала. Кричали дети. Чей-то младенец издавал пронзительный басовитый рёв. Неподалёку стояла машина немецкого Красного Креста. Около неё  суетились медики, выволакивая коробки из деревянного кузова. В моей голове билась одна мысль на разный лад: что делать? Куда пойти? Где скрыться?

Дура проскулила:

— Хо-о-олодно...

— Не плакать, — строго сказал Клоун. — Плакать нельзя.

Хоулетт укутал её в свою кожаную куртку. Дура утонула в ней, как в одеяле: одна макушка торчит. Мы сели на ступеньки. Хоулетт достал из своей сумки булочку. Цыган взялся делить. Получалось у него туго: он старался никого не обидеть. Как ни старайся, еды кот наплакал.

Все сидели и медленно жевали, жадно растягивая каждый кусочек. Вкус не чувствуется. С тем же успехом можно жевать вату или грызть мыло – никакой разницы, голод всё равно не уходит. В Варшаве мама варила репу и картошку, подавала их с чёрным хлебом, иногда давала пососать слипшийся кубик сахара. Всё время плакала почему-то. Не помню чувства сытости, даже если живот лопается от еды. Всегда хочется ещё и ещё.

Рядом приземлился нахохлившийся голубь. Правое крыло у него было в подпалинах. Он требовательно воззрился на нас круглым сизым глазом.

— Кыш, — сказал Хоулетт. — Лети отсюда.

Голубь потоптался ещё минутку. Я топнул ногой, он спешно попытался взлететь, но быстро упал в серый снег. Тут же, как чёрт из табакерки, на него напрыгнул мужик. Вслед за ним набежали ещё двое. Они насмерть вцепились в упругую жирную шею, наперебой галдя по-немецки:

— Пошёл вон!

— Я его первым заметил!

— Ещё чего!

Подпалённое крыло полыхнуло в толпе. Дура стеклянными глазами глядела на разлетающиеся перья.

— Не смотри туда, — сказал Щенок. — Смотри на меня.

Она доверчиво перевела на него взгляд и смотрела, не моргая, пока люди терзали голубя. Они свернули ему шею и ловко разодрали добычу на куски. Самый успешный мужик уволок тушку, двум другим досталось по крылу. Один из них, обезумев, впился в крыло зубами, и тёмная кровь окропила его щёку.

— Только на меня, — повторил Щенок. — Не отводи глаз.

Она его слушалась, а я нет. Я смотрел, как голубиная кровь бурыми разводами оседает у безумца на подбородке. Он был далеко от меня — метров семь, не меньше — но я мог чувствовать смрадное дыхание смерти, и оно обжигало лицо.

В голове щёлкнуло. Я уже видел эту звериную рожу. Тогда лицо было другим — сытым, — но даже сейчас его по-прежнему можно печатать в рекламе пива.

Я смотрел на безумца, а он на меня. Щенок всё ещё науськивал Дуру, Клоун причитал, Цыган приставал к Хоулетту. Я знал, что бесполезно подавать голос и поздно улепётывать. Безумец отбросил крыло голубя в сторону и вытер губы рукавом. Он тоже это знал.

Его рука дёрнулась, опустившись к оттопыренному карману.

— Бегите! — заорал я.

Грохнул выстрел; пуля просвистела мимо. Миг — и площадь содрогнулась от паники. Я понял, что стою на ногах и тесню в сторону Щенка. От толпы неумолимо отделились двое в штатском. Безумец взмахнул в воздухе люгером, пытаясь прицелиться, но они подхватили его под руки и грубо развернули, быстро куда-то уводя.

— Бомбардировщики! — заверещал кто-то из толпы.

Безумие наступило мгновенно, будто некто опустил рычаг. Толпа, стонущая и воющая от ужаса, разбегалась в разные стороны, как тараканья орда. Люди роняли сумки и вещи, падали, по их спинам пробегали башмаки. Я вжал Щенка и Дуру в стену, чтобы их не снесло потоком. Цыгану чуть заново не поломали руку, но Клоун успел подхватить его и оттащить.

— Где Хоулетт? — прокричал он мне в общем рое.

— Мсье Хоулетт! — взвизгнула Дура. — Найдить мсье Хоулетт!

Я искал Хоулетта в толпе взглядом, но не находил. Щенок напряжённо сощурился.

— Грузовик Красного Креста.

Мы стали прорываться сквозь месиво. Я взял Дуру за руку и велел ей крепко схватиться за Клоуна, а тот пусть тянет Цыгана. У меня была сумка. Щенок шёл впереди всех очень быстро. Люди тормозили перед ним, впадали в оцепенение. Вокруг копошилось и щерилось множество лиц, а наша узкая тропинка была пуста. У машины Красного Креста стоял Хоулетт.

— Все в кузов, живо!

Мы гурьбой сгрузились в деревянный кузов. Было темно и пыльно, под ногами валялись свёртки с гуманитарной помощью. Дура рухнула на лавку, а Цыган, постанывая, упал на матрас.

— Езжайте быстрее, — сказал Щенок Хоулетту. От напряжения на его хмуром лбу выступили синие жилы. — Я не смогу держать их долго.

Хоулетт впихнул Щенка в кузов, закрыл его, сел в кабину, и машина тронулась сквозь людской поток. Мы проехали минуты две, трясясь на колдобинах разбитых дорог. Щенка отпустило. Он выдохнул и, обмякнув, начал на меня заваливаться. Я подхватил его, усадил на лавку и примостился рядом. Щенок тяжело дышал, привалившись к моему плечу.

Мы уезжали из Дрездена. Пахло пылью, лекарствами и Щенком.


	5. Стальной Щенок

В полном молчании мы ехали час или больше. Нас потряхивало. Из кабины несло запахом табака — Хоулетт, весь на нервах, решил выкурить предпоследнюю сигару. Под лавкой стояли коробки с красным крестом на боку. На каждой колдобине в них что-то гремело и дребезжало. Я изучил запасы и порадовался: топливо, ампулы с морфином, одеяла, кипятильник, четыре больших бутыля с питьевой водой и – боже мой! – полмешка настоящей картошки, кругленькой, хрусткой, мёрзлой.

Жар адреналина уже начинал отпускать. Я всем раздал одеяла. Щенок вырубился, и в обмороке его трясло. Губы у него были пепельные. Лоб наощупь холодный и мокрый.

— Он порядок? — с опаской спросил Клоун. — Не умирать?

— Не лезь с ерундой.

Цыган с сильным акцентом спросил:

— Каццо! Вы выдэли, что творыл? Он их... прыказать? Люди останавливалысь, потому что он  прыказать?

— Все это видели, — подтвердил Клоун. — Вспорол мозги, как консервные банки. Не удивить, что устал.

— Вот это да!

— С ним быть всё хорошо?

Дура погладила Щенка по волосам и ответила:

— Конечно. Сильный мальчик. Просыпайся через пять часов.

Мальчик... А мальчик ли? Я сидел рядом с ним и смотрел на лоб, покрытый мелкими каплями пота, и на сомкнутые веки, тонкие, как бумага. Лицо серо-белое, дымного обожжённого цвета; если снять верхний слой пыли, под ним обнаружится чистая-чистая кожа. Я взял Щенка за руку под предлогом того, чтобы пощупать пульс, и с минуту слушал тихое и ровное биение сердца в запястье.

Вдруг нахлынуло чувство: боль, не боль... Будто меня куда-то тащит, и всё внутри противится, а вместе с тем — влечёт. Я хотел верить Дуре, но меня тоже потряхивало — от колдобин, от холода, но больше всего от страха. Если в происходящем есть хоть какой-нибудь смысл, то я нашёл его. Смысл в том, чтобы уберечь Щенка. Щенок должен жить. Нет, не абстрактно «должен»: он обязан лично мне.

Ладно, послушал — и хватит... Я поправил одеяло и украдкой продолжал трогать его ладонь. Тёплая, слава богу.

Во что я ввязался?

— ...он хотел убыть только нас или всэх?

— А эти люди? Они нас спасать.

— Кому нужно нас спасать?

— Стальной его узнал.

Я услышал своё имя и переспросил:

— Что?

Клоун взглянул на меня испытующе. Чёрт, я почти ничего не соображаю.

— Кто был этот человек?

— Кто?

— Который стрелял.

— Я не знаю.

— А другие люди?

— Надо поговорить с Хоулеттом.

— Так ты знаешь, что происходит, или не знаешь?

— Клоун, иди к чертям. Ничего я не знаю. Я что, должен помнить всех немцев с пушками? Мне бы памяти на это не хватило.

— Не паясничать!

— Ты смотрэл на него, — сказал Цыган.

— На него все смотрели. Он же псих.

— Не хотеть говорить — не надо, — сказала Дура. — Только не привирать.

Они смолкли, обиделись на меня. Будто чего-то ждали.

— Знаете, это уже не весело. Чуть что, Стальной виноват. Вы решили, что я стану оправдываться?

— Мы твои друзья, — сказала Дура. — Но ты нам ничего не говорить... Ты только с мсье Хоулетт знаться хочешь.

Я так разозлился, что злость вспыхнула в затылке громом.

— Шутить пытаешься? Чтоб ты знала, друзей выбирают. А я вас не выбирал. Вы достались мне по случайности. Всё, что нас объединяет, — война и невезение. Не надо думать, будто я вам что-то должен.

Она отползла в тёмный угол, куда не падал свет из щелей, и оттуда пробормотала:

— Ты так не думаешь по-настоящему.

— Именно так я и думаю.

— Ты просто злишься и... и бояться... потому что Щенок...

— Замолчи.

Дура покорно замолчала, а Клоун яростно замотал головой.

— И ты заткнись. Заткнитесь все. Я устал и хочу спать.

Я прилёг на лавку и на всякий случай отодвинулся от Щенка подальше, чтобы не задеть во сне. Долго не мог уснуть и притворялся. Они молчали. Под утро сонным голосом Цыган спросил:

— Мы вэдь друг друга нэ бросым, правда?

Но ему никто не ответил.

 

* * *

 

Я проснулся, потому что грузовик остановился. Минуту назад он дребезжал, кашлял и громыхал, и  вдруг перестал. Я открыл глаза и сел. Собачий холод и темнота — хоть глаз выколи. Рядом заворочались фигуры, задевая друг друга. Цыган проскулил от боли.

На улице хрустел снег. Кто-то подошёл к кузову, грохая защёлкой. На всякий случай я напрягся и приготовился защищаться. Утренний свет с улицы брызнул в глаза. В кузов всунулось красное, шершавое от мороза лицо Хоулетта. Он стряхнул снег с волос и спросил:

— Замёрзли?

Дура улыбнулась ему, клацая зубами.

— Неа.

— Возьмите мою сумку и наденьте всё, что найдёте. Нам придётся здесь постоять.

— Что случилось? — спросил я.

— Солдаты, — пояснил Хоулетт. — Не немцы, но лучше не высовываться. Переждём пару часов. Тут можно поспать?

Я встал, уступив ему место. Дура тоже потеснилась. От присутствия Хоулетта она воодушевилась и подтаяла. Хоулетт оглядел нас и цокнул языком.

— Там в коробках должны быть мешки или бумага. Обмотайте ноги покрепче. Бумагу суйте прямо в обувь. Вот так.

Обувь была ни к чёрту. Всем подфартило по-разному. У меня ботинки были на загляденье — крепкие тёплые говнодавы, смахивающие на военную форму. Это Шмидт постарался — любил делать из меня выставочный экспонат. Клоуну, Щенку и Цыгану обувь досталась стандартная, ни рыба ни мясо. Но меньше всех повезло Дуре — в её прохудившихся калошах на рыбьем меху дырок было больше, чем материи. Хоулетт возмущённо бормотал что-то себе под нос, запихивая в дырки бумагу, заворачивая ноги Дуры в мешки и перевязывая верёвками. Она обомлела, с благоговением щурясь, и послушно подставляла ноги — сначала правую, потом левую. Клоун отпустил смешок, но Хоулетт зыркнул на него, и иронию как рукой сняло.

Я собирался заговорить с ним о событиях на вокзале, как вдруг закашлялся Щенок. Кашель вырывался из его горла хриплыми толчками.

— Проснулся! — завопила Дура. — Что я говорить?

Весь белый, Щенок приподнялся с лавки, нащупал край кузова и по стеночке вышел на улицу. Я тоже вышел, не смог удержаться. Щенок стоял на коленях в снегу. Его рвало желчью, спина и плечи ходили ходуном. Из кузова я принёс ему бутыль с питьевой водой. Щенок привалился спиной к дереву и припал к бутылю, жадно сглатывая воду. Кадык дёрнулся туда-сюда.

— Ты как, порядок?

— Сколько я провалялся?

— Пять часов... Не знаю, не считал.

Он вяло и тихо хмыкнул.

— Эй. Ты как?

— Лучше, — сказал Щенок. — Только очень устал.

— Ты такого натворил на вокзале. Надо как следует отдохнуть. Хватайся за руку. Ну?

Он схватил меня за руку и тяжело приподнялся.

— Эрик.

— Ногами двигай, давай: одну, вторую...

— Ты на меня не злишься?

— Нет.

— Прости меня.

— Забудем.

— Я ошибся.

Мы взглянули друг на друга. Он опирался на моё плечо, и я (близко-близко) мог видеть его ясные, красные от усталости глаза.

— Я же сказал — забудем.

Мы всё поняли. Он улыбнулся мне мягкой улыбкой.

Вот опять защемило и тянет... Стояли несколько секунд, как дураки, ничего друг другу не говоря. Холодно: изо рта вырываются облачка пара. Смешиваются и клубятся в воздухе. Накатывает облегчение. В тишине слышу, как Щенок дышит рядом со мной.

— Ну что, пойдём? — спросил он с заминкой.

— Да, — сказал я. — Пойдём.

 

* * *

 

Среди краснокрестовых запасов Клоун нашёл две банки тушенки — видно, выпали из ящика, когда грузовик в спешке разгружали на вокзале. Я провозился с жестяными банками минут двадцать — тужился, концентрировался, пялился на них, и ничего. Потом разозлился и захотел швырнуть банку в дощатый пол. Жесть треснула у меня в руках длинным кривым разрезом.

Клоун раздербанил коробки и приспособил рваный картон под тарелки. Дура заботливо положила картонку с тушенкой рядом со спящим Хоулеттом. Во сне он вздрагивал и морщил лоб.

Все пришли в восторг от моих способностей по взрыванию банок, и только Щенок отчего-то загрустил, хмуро подбирая руками холодную тушёнку и запихивая её в рот.

— Что не так? — спросил я, готовясь выслушать очередную чушь о Моби Дике или высоких притязаниях на мораль. Щенок прожевал и сглотнул.

— Не пойми меня превратно... Послушай, я знаю, что ты плохо контролируешь свои силы, но тебе нужно попытаться генерировать их без ярости.

— Чего?

— У тебя получается, только когда ты злишься.

— Нон проблема, — отозвался Клоун. — Он злой квадратный день и ночь!

— Правильно будет: круглые сутки.

— Круглые, квадратные — неважно как!

— Он прав, — сказал я. — Удачно, что я злюсь всегда.

— Нет, не удачно, — перебил Щенок. Даже картонку с тушёнкой отложил — так его проняло. — Тебе придётся жить с этим всю жизнь. А жизнь не может состоять целиком из злобы. Ты должен радоваться.

— Не вижу поводов.

— Но...

— Расслабься. Долгая жизнь мне не светит.

— Не говори глупостей.

— Щенок, ты проснёшься когда-нибудь или нет? Оглянись давай. Это сильно похоже на обещание долгой жизни?

Он замолчал, свирепо ковыряя тушёнку, — подыскивал в уме достойный ответ. Дура неуверенно сказала:

— Так будет не всегда.

— Конечно, — согласился я. — Однажды мы умрём.

— Я никогда больше не улыбнусь...

Щенок пропел мотивчик — что-то нежное, зимнее, переливчатое.

— Томми Дорси. С этой песней он продержался двенадцать недель в рейтинге журнала «Билборд». У них была красная... да, постойте, красная обложка с лицами музыкантов. Каждую неделю — новый выпуск. Остромодная штука. Я выписывал её по подписке, и все ругали его за рекламу. «Билборд» печатает рекламные объявления почти на каждой странице. «Поздравления от Вестерн Юнион: 20 центов за местную телеграмму», «Фотографии от профессионала Мэйфилда за лучшую цену», «Костюмы Фолли для Джона и Долли». Ну, знаете, эти объявления в рамочках: вперёд, Америка! Так победим в голливудском ралли!..

Голос его погас. Он остановился, опомнился, уставился в наши немытые лица. Песня неизвестного и далёкого Томми Дорси исчезла, растворяясь в подвываниях ветра за дощатыми стенами кузова. Цыган спросил:

— Там и картынки есть?

— О да, — ответил Щенок. — Куча. И фотографии.

— С жэнщынами?

— И очень красивыми.

— Пэвыцы из Голлывуда...

— И танцовщицы Нью-Йорка.

— Из кабаре.

— Машут ногами туды-сюды, — мечтательно сказал Клоун.

— Высоко-высоко, — добавил Цыган.

— Улыбчивые.

— Прычёски такие, с завытушками, как у барашкы.

— Чулки-и-и...

— Туфли.

— Белые ножки — дрыг, дрыг, дрыг!

— Люди ходят в шляпах, — подхватила Дура. — С большими белыми перьями.

— И в цылындрах.

— А на женщинах — бал-да-хи-ны большие, блестящие туфли, на шее пушисто-меховое жаба!

— Жабо.

— Неважно что! Перья! Музыка!

— И все смеются.

— Аплодируют.

— Музыка...

— Вступают саксофоны! — вскрикнул Цыган и издал трубный звук, ничуть не похожий на саксофон.

— Рояль — пилик-пилик-бу-у-ум...

— Скрипка — вжи-и-иг.

— Дудочки: тили-тили-тили...

— Барабаны! Бах! Бах! Бах!

Они трещали, свистели, ухали, пиликали, шипели, визжали, чирикали. Невообразимый гомон слился в один разноголосый рёв несуществующих инструментов. Клоун стал безумной перекрученной валторной с разинутой медной пастью, Дура перевоплотилась в узкую длинноносую дудочку, Цыган — в отчаянно фальшивящий четырёхструнный альт. Щенок исчез, а вместо него откуда-то взялся старомодный щипковый клавесин.

Во сне Хоулетт вздрогнул, вскочил и закричал:

— Что случилось? Солдаты?

— Музыка! — радостно ухнула Дура, издав заключительный визгливый аккорд.

Он выматерился, снова прилёг на лавку и прикрыл глаза. Кажется, и впрямь перепугался. Только неизвестно, за кого.

Скоро всё это кончится, и остатки группы разбредутся по домам. Клоуна и Дуру забросят во Францию. Цыган вернётся на благодатную сицилийскую землю. Хоулетт умотает в Канаду к своим заводам и лесопилкам. Щенок купит билет в Америку. В Америке его будут ждать шёлковый Курт и курица-мамаша, широкий сад с запахом цветущих гортензий, книжки, рамки, чемоданы, а также подборка журналов «Билборд» за последние полгода. Порядочная накопилась стопка. Высотой в пару футов, не меньше.

Щенок будет сиять от радости. Станет счастливым, как и положено богатенькому прохвосту с блестящим будущим. Отъестся… От хорошей еды его кожа станет розовой, нежной, натянется по лицу, как по барабану. Щенок поступит в колледж, потом — в университет... книжки там читать... литературу штудировать... Кувыркнётся раз-другой с сокурсником, бывшим лётчиком, раненым на Пёрл-Харборе. Потом поймёт: нет, это не моё, это просто память, а память — она как грипп: чихнул — и уже прошло. Щенок опомнится от безумия, будет клеить местных дурочек, сплошь сытых, красивеньких, с папашками-толстосумами. Одна из дурочек, самая хваткая и зазывная стерва, непременно затащит Щенка под венец, и через год они родят круглощёкого выблядка, над которым станут сюсюкать все окрестные бабёнки подходящего возраста. Курица-мамаша начнёт молодиться. Щенок станет преподавателем английской литературы, закажет у портного ладно скроенные костюмы, купит трость и туалетную воду «Герлен», волосы будет зачёсывать назад и приподнимать надо лбом, как заправский денди. Студенточки будут вешаться на него гроздьями. Зазывная стерва наклеит на рожу ядовитую улыбочку гремучей змеи и станет расхаживать с нею по всем светским мероприятиям, доказывая свету, что муженёк верен ей одной. В эту чушь никто не поверит (и будут правы). В семье разразится серия некрасивых скандалов, но потом всё умрёт и остынет, они переедут по разным спальням, а все разговоры сведутся к презрительному «передайте соль». Её будет раздражать его манера обо всём говорить поучительно и неспешно, заталкивать руки в штаны, нежно улыбаться и плотоядно облизывать губы. Его сведут с ума её холодность и затаённая злоба. Высокородный выблядок вырастет и промотает всё папенькино наследство, играя в карты и трахая кого ни попадя. Щенок к тому времени станет иконой, портретом, именем или статуей — короче, кем угодно, только не живым человеком. Его похоронят на важном кладбище для важных персон, а имя внесут в учебник, чтобы юные дарования знали, кого ненавидеть. Стерва будет жить долго-долго, изводя наследников склочным характером и застарелым артритом.

Не станет ни меня, ни памяти обо мне, ни фотокарточки, ни звука. Я словлю пулю и умру с концом войны — месяца через три, а может, и через два, в далёком сорок пятом году, утратившим силу и остроту. Меня свалят в яму вместе с тысячей безымянных трупов, и бульдозер забросает яму промёрзшей за зиму землёй. Британцы выразят сожаление, что ограничили въезд на святую землю, но потом их простят, и всё как-нибудь утрясётся. Следы маминого существования исчезнут с лица Варшавы, а Дрезден построят заново, чисто и по уму, как присуще немецкому характеру.

— Мсье Хоулетт, — позвала Дура. Он сонно разлепил один глаз. — Мы хотеть знать о тех людях.

— Людях?

— На вокзал. Люди брать тащить психопат с пушка.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

Он задержал на Дуре взгляд дольше, чем требовалось.

— Стальной, ты хотеть говорить с мсье Хоулетт, — насмешливо напомнил Клоун. — Так вперёд.

Хоулетт сел, грузно приподняв мощный торс.

Зараза. Зря брякнул Клоуну про разговор. Сокрушаться поздновато — как теперь ни выкручивайся, губошлёпы высосут из меня все соки и поймут, что я от них скрыл. Отделаемся меньшей кровью: скажем правду, но не всю.

— Я узнал парня с пушкой на вокзале. Его фамилия Энрихт. Работал надзирателем у Шмидта.

Поднялся гомон — Цыган от волнения всплеснул руками и тут же взвыл, Клоун издал витиеватое французское ругательство, Дура прижала ладони ко рту, Щенок прищурился и цепко впился взглядом в пол. Нехороший взгляд, дурной. Чего доброго, заподозрит что-нибудь, полезет в мои мозги и живо узнает всю подноготную — и про Шмидта, и про его мутацию, и про мои собственные мыслишки. Со Щенком нужно быть начеку. Сейчас он так слаб, что даже чужого настроения не угадает, но скоро Щенок оклемается, и тогда берегись.

— Вот как, — сказал Хоулетт. — Что ж, это объясняет, почему он начал стрелять.

— Он меня тоже узнал. Мы друг друга ненавидели. Он считал, что всякая еврейская рожа шибко просит кирпича.

Хоулетт проницательно вздёрнул бровь: понял, к чему я клоню. Если свести причины к банальным личным дрязгам, замысел Шмидта выйдет из поля зрения. Пусть лучше наши детишки будут галдеть о том, как мы с Энрихтом чуть не порубили друг дружку на мясо, чем трястись в паническом ужасе оттого, что их ищет энергетический мутант со страстью к доминированию.

Сложноподчинённые мысли наезжают друг на друга и толпятся. Я совсем заврался, и чёрт с ним. Главное, чтобы Хоулетт подыграл мне.

И он подыграл.

— Что ж, Энрихт уже далековато от нас.

— А эти люди? — настойчиво повторил Клоун. — Они его забрать! Он стрелять — они забирать!

— А как ты хотел? В любой толпе есть служители закона. Когда кто-то нарушает порядок, они реагируют. Что же им, стоять и смотреть?

Нет, подумал я. Это не простые полицаи, и собака зарыта не тут. Что-то не сходится, хоть тресни. Те люди, что увели Энрихта, знали, что делают. Они хотели уберечь нас. Только от кого? Зачем? Кому это нужно?

Но я не успел додумать мысль.

— Забудьте. Что было, то было. Это больше не имеет значения. Мы едем на запад.

Сердце ёкнуло: на Запад...

— Что на Западе? — глупо спросила Дура.

— Франция, — сказал Хоулетт и отправил кусок тушёнки в рот. — Через Швейцарию или Австрию ехать ещё опасно. Но вишисты уже не у власти. Из Франции можно уехать куда угодно: хоть в Италию, хоть в Штаты, хоть в Канаду.

Дура на миг улыбнулась и снова загрустила. Хоулетт объяснил:

— Не дрейфь, красотка. Вернём тебя домой.

Но она почему-то не расцвела.

А все опять заголосили: весело, взволнованно, испуганно, на разный лад... Щенок посмотрел на меня через чужие головы, и такая в этих глазах была надежда — хоть в петлю лезь.

— А когда мы уже поедем? — надоедал Клоун, ёрзая. — Когда, когда?

— Тронемся через пару часов. Солдаты идут на север.

— А что на севере? — опять вставила Дура невпопад.

— Как что? Берлин.

Щенок не отводил от меня глаз.

— И как туда добраться? — спросил я вслух.

Все замолчали, как по заказу. Только Хоулетт подал голос:

— А тебе зачем? Ты это самое... выкинь мысли из головы.

Я соврал ему:

— Просто так спросил.

— Если хочешь вернуться в Варшаву, отправлю тебя поездом из Франции. Здесь не высажу. Слишком опасно.

— Ладно.

Я сидел и думал: ни в какую Варшаву, конечно же, не поеду. И в Берлин тоже. Всё, что мне нужно, — остаться одному, найти Шмидта и покончить с этим. Если удастся выжить, было бы недурно посмотреть на закат империи с близких ракурсов, а нет, так нет.

Пора, пора возвращаться... Настал час для Шмидта. Довольно сукину сыну топтать землю, пора и честь знать. Вот и мама уже заждалась.

— Послушай... — начал Хоулетт. — Если ты сомневаешься....

— Варшава — мой дом.

— Ты не так говорил, — резко сказал Щенок.

— Просто ты меня неверно понял.

— Не мельтешите, — попросил Хоулетт.— Стальной, ты подумал головой?

— Не бойся. Поглядим для начала на твою Францию. Авось покатит.

Щенок встал с лавки и бешено прошёлся туда-сюда. Ради всего святого, подумал я. Сядь, успокойся. Всё кончится хорошо. Только не сразу и не для всех.

Хоулетт доел тушёнку и снова задремал. Пока он спал, стояло тягостное молчание. Выл сильный ветер. Дура с нежностью расчёсывала пальцами волосы Хоулетта. Он во сне дёргал ногой, как собака, ластящаяся к хозяйке. Щенок тускло растянул губы в полуулыбке и, встретившись с Дурой взглядом, тихо сказал:

— Милая... ты же понимаешь, что...

— Шшшш! Он спать!

Щенок понизил голос до шёпота.

— Родная, он... как бы сказать...

Она сурово насупила брови и на какую-то секунду стала жутко похожа на Хоулетта. Даже оторопь берёт.

— Что?

— Он хотеть сообщить, чтоб ты не мечтать об свадьба, — обрубил Клоун. — Поцелуйчики-обнимашки всё такое. Ты думать вообще что? На старика запала?

— Сиди молчи, — сказала Дура. — Ты ни черта не знать.

— Я уж побольше твоего!

— Если всё сложится хорошо, твоя первая любовь будет только через три года, — мстительно сообщила Дура. — Не надо делать лицо профи.

Клоун густо зарделся.

— Даммит! Она всё врёт.

— Дурочка нэ промах, — заметил Цыган.

— Сам дурак, — отрезала Дура. — Тоже не Казанова.

— Ты всё навалываешь, — возмутился Цыган. — И кто, по-твоему, ымэть любовь? Ну скажи, эсли такая умная.

— Не желаю это обсуждать, — ровным голосом сказал Щенок.

— Нет-нет-нет, раз уж она начать — пусть конец!

— Хватит.

— Нет, пусть скажет, кто в любвы!

— Стальной уже быть с девушка, — брякнула Дура. — И ещё будет.

— Я же сказал — достаточно!

Голос Щенка сбился на отрывистый шёпот. Все заткнулись, уставились на него. Всё ещё бледный, Щенок сжал челюсти так, что проступили желваки.

— Ладно переживать, ты-то тут прычём...

Кровь залила лицо от подбородка до ушей. Чувство липкое и стыдное, словно выставлен голым на посмешище, толпа гогочет, тыкает в тебя пальцем, роется во всех внутренностях, и никуда нельзя улизнуть.

Хоулетт опять вскочил и рявкнул:

— Здесь кто-нибудь когда-нибудь спит?

Мы замолчали, теперь уже надолго.

 

* * *

 

— Пять злотых!

Старуха с повязками махала нарукавником с Маген Давидом. На перекрёстке толклась кучка прохвостов. Две бабы с телегами торговали картошкой и капустой. Коренастый ребристый хлыщ толкал буханки чёрствого хлеба, чёрного от гари. Но старуха с повязками была настырнее всех. Она схватила маму за плечо костяной рукой и доверительно прошепелявила:

— Сегодня шешь пять злотых. Завтра уже десять хлопнет. Берёшь?

— Да что ты, — сказала мама. — Неплохо устроилась, погляжу.

— Сама пожалеешь, — обиделась старуха. — Завтра прибежишь и начнёшь умолять, шоб я продала две повязки за двадцать, а я и за тридцать не отдам. Вонома что, поняла?

— Идём, Макс.

— Ты погляди сначала, — разорялась старуха. Стопку повязок со звездой она перекинула через плечо, продемонстрировав собственный туго обвязанный рукав. — Сама ношу, вишь? Хорошие, не фуфло. Все носят.

— Дура.

— Ну и провались. Вали-вали! И не смей прибегать!

Мама крепко вцепилась мне в руку и поволокла по улице.

— Это игра. Ты должен держать меня за руку, когда скажу. И молчать. Если пикнешь или отпустишь руку — ты проиграл. Ясно? Тогда пойдём.

Мы шли. Иногда она останавливалась и высокомерно спрашивала торговцев: почём картошка, капуста, не бывает ли масла, а что за яблоки у вас такие червивые, и аж сто тридцать злотых за килограмм.

Шла и ворчала:

— Сто тридцать злотых... непостижимо... сто тридцать...

Под конец прогулки купила четыре картофелины и чёрствый хлеб. Над входом висело объявление: «Мсье Хоулетт пошёл за едой». Треть нашей комнаты занимал отцовский кофр. В него он сложил свои ноты, мамины старые платья, мой школьный учебник, блокноты и документы. Остальное место заняли кровати, шесть штук, втиснутых ровень в ровень. Мама кричала на домовладельца. Он пожимал плечами: ничего не поделаешь, такой порядок — сказали селить по шесть, значит, по шесть.

На ужин была капуста. Картофелины с хлебом мама спрятала в нишу под половицами у порога. Поутру кто-то обчистил тайник до крошки. Мама долго рылась в пустой нише, потом привалилась к стене и вытерла грязной ладонью лицо.

— Ничего, — сказал я. — Не мучайся. Я сытый.

Она уронила голову на грудь и заревела белугой. Я повторял ей: всё нормально, мама, я сытый. Она плакала всё хуже и хуже. Серая кожа на скулах натянулась, как на барабане.

— Не плачь, — сказал я. — Ты такая красивая.

— Нет, — возразила мама. — Ты.

Мы помолчали. Я взял её за руку. Она сказала:

— Нужно разжечь костёр.

Лицо её дрогнуло, пошло рябью, расплылось в неразборчивое пятно.

— Стальной, просыпайся, надо костёр.

Клоун тряхнул меня за плечо.

— Проснулся? Давай, вставай.

Было холодно, как в могиле. В полутьме над нами нависал дощатый потолок кузова. Я сел, растерев руками плечи, встал на нетвёрдые ноги и выволок себя из фургона. Холодное солнце звенело над головой, как огромная медная тарелка. Рядом с ноги на ногу переминались Дура и Цыган.

— А этот где?

— Мсье Хоулетт ушёл на охоту, — сказала Дура и деликатно прибавила: — Щенок собирать мёртвые деревья.

— Хворост, что ли?

— Ага.

Клоун оторвал от коробок картонку и принялся разгребать снег для костра. Цыган одной рукой неуклюже пытался соорудить ветки-рогатки, чтобы водрузить над костром вертел. Дура доставала из мешка мёрзлую картошку и сосредоточенно нанизывала её на палку. Чтобы картошка слегка оттаяла, Дура собирала её в ладонях и с серьёзным видом дышала. Я постоял среди них минутку и стал тоже собирать хворост. Спросонья голова не соображала. Как всегда, хотелось только жрать и спать.

На какую охоту мог пойти Хоулетт в этом бесплодном лесу? Деревья местами выгоревшие, глядят в белое небо обожжёнными кронами и качаются, как полутрупы из гетто.

Сквозь деревья я ещё слышал, как трое у грузовика переговариваются между собой.

— Я  сейчас бы съела мороженое, такое беленькое-беленькое, в вафельном рожке, и чтобы сверху был сироп, и шоколад, и как полагается...

— И какао! Кружечка отменного горячего какао!

— Точно! Добавить джем или фрукты, или даже потереть сыр. Какао и мороженое с тёртым сыром — м-м-м, язык проглотишь.

Снег под ногами похрустывает, как мятные леденцы. Пытаюсь вспомнить вкус мяты. Вроде бы горькая... Или острая? Холодит рот, как ледяная картошка. Хворост весь сырой. Почему среди нас нет огнемётов? Тупые, бесполезные мутации — невидимость, фокусы, предвидение, телепатия, металл. Что прикажете с этим делать в глухом лесу? Ни пожрать, ни успокоиться. Шмидт как будто специально собирал компанию беспомощных доходяг.

Между деревьями промелькнула фигура Щенка. Он возвращался назад с огромной кучей хвороста. Щенок шагал тяжело и угрюмо. Его лицо сквозь ветки было едва различимо. Я забрал у него половину веток, и дальше мы тащили их уже вдвоём, отдуваясь и морщась от натуги. Какая слабость теперь во всём теле. Даже ветки еле волоку.

Мы остановились на передышку и привалились к стволу высохшей сосны. На плечи падали сухие рыжие иголки.

— Не злись на меня, — сказал я Щенку. Он вздёрнул брови.

— Не злюсь.

— Враньё.

— Ты говорил, что не хочешь возвращаться в Варшаву.

— Не хочу.

— И в Берлин ты не собирался.

— Не собирался.

— Но хочешь сбежать от нас.

— Мои мысли — не твоё дело. Не смей читать их без разрешения. Ты лезешь в мою башку, когда тебе вздумается, а я должен за это оправдываться?

Вот ещё один факт о Щенке в копилку воспоминаний: в злости он не орёт, а говорит сдавленным отрывистым шёпотом, чеканя слова, как стенографистка.

— Я хотел помочь тебе.

— Из тебя херовый помогальщик. Один раз ты уже хотел мне помочь и чуть не вышиб мозги. Может, не стоит и пытаться?

Он побелел, крепче впился в хворост и чужим голосом спросил:

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что происходит?

Я не понял его, но не стал спрашивать — злоба не позволяла.

— Без конца и края чувствовать эту чёртову боль. Свою, чужую, неважно чью. Чувствовать, как Цыган мучается со своей рукой, как Дура промёрзла до костей, как Хоулетт вечно страдает по своей погибшей жене, как ты трясёшься со своей ненавистью, будто кроме неё, ничего и существовать не может. Я слышу это постоянно. Всюду сплошная боль, везде, куда бы ни отправился, вечно одно и то же. Думаешь, всё решится так просто — убийством Шмидта? Удобная тропинка протоптанных мыслей — все немцы чудовища, Шмидт корень зла, соратники — бестолковые куски мяса, а я — педераст, от которого ты никак не можешь отделаться, вот незадача.

— Перестань. Я вовсе не...

— Ты убьёшь его и станешь ничем не лучше тех, кто обходился с тобой как с пушечным мясом. Ты будешь такой же, ясно? Осталось немного.

— Это неправда, я не…

— Ты почти убийца, — резко сказал Щенок. — Сделай этот шаг, и от тебя не останется ничего.

— С чего ты взял, что во мне что-то было?

Он смотрел на меня прямо, без ужимок. Я видел его глаза, и в них плескалось что-то глубоко непонятное, что-то сильное, несгибаемое, чего я не ожидал увидеть в Щенке. В груди опять заныло, пьяно и горько.

— У тебя была способность сопротивляться озверению. Исключительно человеческая, — отчеканил Щенок и стряхнул опилки с волос. — И ты её просрал, не так ли?

Я застыл столбом: ни разу не слышал, как он ругается. Щенок обогнул меня дугой и пошёл к грузовику, петляя между деревьев.

— Постой! — закричал я ему. Пошёл за ним и сбился на бег, роняя по дороге ветки. — Щенок! Да погоди же ты!

Он резко остановился, и я чуть не врезался в его спину.

— Что?

— Я её не просрал. Эту твою... способность.

— Неужели?

— Я всего лишь пытаюсь защитить вас. Тебя.

— Думаешь, мне нужна твоя защита?

— Я пытаюсь... пытаюсь...

— Отомстить.

— Ты не знаешь, что он сделал! Тебя там не было. Тебя не было, когда он убил мою мать. Ты не знаешь, как он со мной обращался. Ты появился только сейчас и думаешь, что вправе обвинять меня. Но это мой долг.

— Шмидт ублюдок, — холодно сказал Щенок, — который забрал тебя, чтобы уберечь от концлагеря. У него были скверные методы, но он руководствовался тем же, что и ты: ужасно хотел защитить. И, знаешь, ему удалось. Мы ведь живы.

— Ты соображаешь? Он хотел... защитить? Чёрт возьми, ему просто нужны были деньги, он наживался на нас, как на цирковых зверушках!

— Всё верно, — ухмыльнулся Щенок. — Но в мыслях... О, в мыслях Клаус Шмидт — герой и защитник мутантов. Клаус Шмидт очень осторожно драпировал это замашками капризного тупицы. Но защита всё оправдывала. Она позволяла считать законным любое преступление, поскольку преступление — способ достижения цели.

Его голос стал совсем тихим и жёстким, словно наждак.

— Когда комендант концентрационного лагеря подписывает приказы об отправке в газовые камеры, он не думает об убийстве. Он думает о законности, о справедливости, о том, что мы должны делать свою работу. Они называют убийство служебным долгом. Союзники называют бомбардировку Дрездена военным долгом. Ты называешь убийство Шмидта моральным долгом.

— Сравниваешь меня с ними? Щенок, как ты не можешь понять...

— Я не Щенок, — сквозь зубы ответил он. — Меня зовут Чарльз. Пойдём к фургону, они уже разожгли костёр.

 

* * *

 

Костёр горел, а дымок вился промеж деревьев. Я шёл на запах дыма, рядом со Щенком, молча. В груди плескались пустота и голод. Я подумал, что должен вновь заговорить со Щенком, должен всё ему объяснить, и это очень важно — чтобы он наконец меня понял. Но бесполезно. Щенок знает все мои аргументы, и ни один не имеет силы.

Мы уже почти подошли к фургону, и вдруг Щенок сказал:

— Замри.

Я остановился. Из-за деревьев доносились голоса и хохот. Чья-то фигура маячила в двух метрах от нас. Мужик, посвистывая, справлял нужду. Через плечо закинута винтовка. Он застегнул штаны и отошёл, тряхнув штаниной. Моча попала на отворот. На мужике был солдатский китель.

Мы уставились друг на друга. Ледяная волна страха окатила затылок. Он перехватил винтовку и направил дуло на нас.

— Стоять. Ветки положь.

С опозданием я понял, о чём он, и опустил хворост на землю. Щенок не стал.

— Ребята, тут ещё двое, — крикнул солдат.

— Тащи их оттудова, Генрих.

Солдат указал винтовкой в сторону грузовика. Мы пошли. Щенок вполголоса спросил:

— Ты их понимаешь?

Я кивнул и только сейчас понял: они говорят по-польски. Солдат ткнул винтовкой мне в спину.

— Не тормози.

На опушке Клоун, Цыган и Дура стояли с поднятыми руками. Еле тлеющий костерок больше дымил, чем горел. Вокруг него собрались три здоровенных лба, по виду поддатых. Они курили и улыбались. У всех на плечах висело оружие, а один вдобавок вертел в руках револьвер. Он забавлялся с ним, как с игрушкой: и так крутанёт, и этак. Солдат с винтовкой доставил нас до фургона и отчитался:

— Шастали в лесу. Хворост собирали.

— Дровишки — эт хорошо, — похвалил командир. Голова его, круглая и обтянутая кожей, как футбольный мяч, была увенчана нелепой шапкой с блестящими камушками. — Ясинский, подкинь-ка дровишек в костерок.

Бездействующий солдат послушно взял у Щенка хворост, свалил на землю и стал медленно помешивать угольки в костре.

— Так, мальчики и девочки, — сказал командир. — Что тут забыли такие прохвосты, как вы? Сбехаем из родной страны, поханцы? Папочка Хитлер не одобрит. Правда, парни?

Они заржали — не больно-то радостно.

— Всё не так, — сказал я по-польски. — Мы не немцы.

— Хлядите, ребята, этот кретин неплохо лопочет по-нашенскому. Хде ты научился, ублюдок?

— Я из Варшавы.

Они присвистнули. Говорок у них был деревенский, южный. Гурали-хвостокруты всю жизнь носили суконные рубахи и жрали ячмень на воде, а теперь возомнили себя хозяевами жизни. Отец смешно передразнивал этих лаптей: Томаш, сыхрани-ка сынку на козле для слуху, ай харашо!

Вслух я сказал:

— Мы были в плену у немцев и сбежали. Мы вам не враги. Мы ваши союзники.

Командир хмыкнул и снова обратился к солдатам:

— Парни, вы слыхали? Столичная штучка плетёт, что мы в одной лодке. Ну-ка хляньте кто-нибудь, что у них тама в грузовике... Якуб! Ну хорош ихраться! Тащи свою задницу к ихнему грузовику.

Якуб лениво засунул револьвер за пояс и запрыгнул в кузов. Клоун, Цыган и Дура всё ещё стояли с поднятыми руками, не понимая ни слова.

— А ты, пацан, покамесь шепни, что случилось, — сказал командир.

При нём была большая сумка. Он кинул её на землю, и оттуда на снег выпали рулоны мешковины. Один рулон размотался, и выглянул кусочек обнажённого тела женщины, странно искривлённой на фоне чёрных вихрей волос. Щенок уставился на неё, как завороженный.

— Мы были в плену, — повторил я. — В Дрездене. Нам удалось сбежать оттуда на грузовике. Я клянусь, мы не немцы. Я поляк, вон тот парень француз, а рядом итальянец.

— Вонома что, — восхитился командир. — И что же понадобилось немцам от таких милых мальчиков, как вы?

Разговор грозился зайти не туда. Я быстро соображал, что ответить.

— Ась? — сказал командир. — Что, выдумать уловку не можешь?

— Я прошу вас, мы просто хотим уехать.

— Что ж это получается: ты меня просишь об одолжении, а мою просьбу о рассказе и знавать не хочешь? Ай-яй-яй.

— Тута картошка, — крикнул Якуб из кузова. — Вся мёрзлая и гнилая.

— Горючее есть? — спросил командир.

— Целая канистра.

— Вот это дело! Молодец, пацан. Якуб, выволакивай всё, что нашёл.

Я сказал ему:

— Без горючего мы не сможем уехать.

Он согласился:

— Беда! Но ведь как-то вы сюда добрались, ась? Я верно всё говорю?

Он несколько секунд молчал. Правый глаз — маслянистый, бегающий, — прищурился, разглядывая меня с головы до ног. Якуб молча выволакивал из кузова нашу картошку, горючее и коробки с лекарствами.

Я подумал: если бы мне только удалось забрать у них оружие... Но мутация отказывала. Я напрягался, силился, сосредотачивался на винтовке, висящей через плечо командира, но ничего не получалось. Я видел, что Щенок тоже старается: взгляд у него стал расфокусированным, нездешним. Он впился взглядом в лицо командира и тут же обессиленно отвёл глаза.

— А я знаю, почему ты был в плену, малыш, — сказал командир. — Варшавский, значится, паренёк...

Мне стало дурно. Он осклабился, как зверь, почуявший слабость, и кому-то кивнул. Ясинский встал, сделал ко мне шаг. Я инстинктивно отошёл от него и врезался в Генриха.

Я сопротивлялся — размахивал руками и ногами, кусался, вырывался. Вдвоём Ясинский и Генрих накинулись на меня. Кому-то я прокусил руку. Ясинский взвыл и со всей дури вломил мне поддых. От боли в глазах потемнело. Я скрючился. Они скрутили меня. Командир подошёл и сказал:

— Что ж ты меня за дурака держишь? Варшавский бедняжка, ну конечно. Еврейская рожа, вот ты хто.

Щенок и остальные дёрнулись в мою сторону, но Якуб уже успел схватить револьвер.

— Немцы — это падаль, — сказал командир. — Но в одном они не дураки. Они знают, как опасны ваши еврейские штучки. Пытался мозхи мне запудрить? Думаешь, я лопух?

— Я не... не...

— Хто ты, хто ты?

— Я не еврей.

Командир улыбнулся с удовольствием.

— Ты не боись. Вот мы сейчас и узнаем.

Он обернулся к Якубу.

— Следи за этими малахольными. Можешь хоть положить их, но шлюшку не уродуй. Хрязновата, но если закрыть глаза, будет в самый раз.

Дура вжалась в кузов, когда на неё кивнули. Командир снова повернулся ко мне. Я не видел его лица — только то, что ниже пояса. И снег, на котором быстро расплылось влажное пятно из моих слюны и крови.

— Снимите с него штаны, ребятки. Всегда хотел похлядеть на обрезанного.

Я взвыл, стал бешено дёргаться, лупил ногами туда-сюда и материл их, как бешеный. Один держал, второй тащил штаны вниз. Поясницу обожгло холодом, старая ткань треснула на бедре. Я всё выл и выл, и сквозь вой продирался треск рвущейся одежды. Меня уронили в снег, потом снова подняли. Мне не хватало сил, чтобы извернуться и вдарить им. Где-то кричали, прогремел выстрел, потом меня отпустили, и я снова рухнул в снег, загребая его руками и ртом. Командир закричал:

— Это что за херня?

Смутная тень мелькнула между деревьев — сначала тут, потом там. Генрих рухнул на землю, схватившись за шею. Из перерезанного горла во все стороны хлестала кровь. Якуб пальнул в воздух, командир перехватил винтовку. Они стали стрелять между деревьев. Тень мелькнула ещё раз, потом ещё.

— Какого чёрта! Ясинский, проверь Генриха. Генрих, ты живой?

Дура всхлипывала. Хруст-хруст-хруст — это Ясинский прошёлся по снегу. Он наклонился над Генрихом и перевернул его за плечо.

— Он мёртв!

— Твою мать...

Ясинский заорал. Тень из леса рывком втащила его за дерево. С глухим стуком что-то пригвоздило Ясинского к стволу, и потом он бессильно сполз вниз. Командир принялся бешено перезаряжать винтовку.

— Якуб, сука, стреляй, что ты...

Что-то мощное и огромное обрушилось на командира. Чудовище размером с медведя распороло командира, как ватную куклу. Якуб отшатнулся, бросил револьвер и понёсся по дороге. Чудовище догнало его в три прыжка. Якуб подкосился, упал и больше не вставал.

Чудовище стояло над ним несколько секунд — проверяло, дышит или нет. Затем оно грузно обернулось и пошло ко мне. Я смотрел, как оно приближается. Деревья отбрасывали на него длинную рваную тень. Чудовище вышло на опушку и отряхнуло капли крови на снег. Оно подошло ближе.

Это был Хоулетт.

— Вставай, — прохрипел он и дал мне руку.

Я зацепился за Хоулетта и поднялся на ноги. Подтянул штаны. Лицо Хоулетта, поросшее щетиной и бакенбардами, было забрызгано красным. Капли стекали с волос и с костяшек пальцев. Он спрятал когти и вдруг заорал:

— Костёр? Вы охуели? Ты чем, блядь, думал, Стальной?

Я отшатнулся от него. Он забросал костерок снегом, ладонью размазал кровь по лицу и несколько раз вдохнул воздух сквозь сцепленные зубы.

— Цы-цыган...

Мы обернулись. Сердце ёкнуло и упало в живот. Цыган лежал и не двигался. На снегу под ним расплылось пятно. Дура всхлипывала. Клоун застыл, не в силах пошевелиться.

Хоулетт в один шаг оказался рядом, сел и всё понял. Я тоже понял. Пуля прошла навылет через сердце. Цыган лежал, по-дурацки подогнув ноги, прижимая к груди горемычную сломанную руку. Глаза пусто смотрели вверх, высоко-высоко, не моргая.

— Где эти лекарства? — стонала Дура. Она нелепо пыталась прижать к груди Цыгана какую-нибудь тряпку, чтобы рана не кровоточила. Но кровь уже не текла. — Скорее коробка, скорее сюда! Что стоять! Коробка, Стальной, дать мне коробка!

Хоулетт взял её за плечи, аккуратно отстранил. Она не давалась, рыдала и лопотала:

— Лекарства, лекарства... Как же я не предвидела!

Клоун сел в снег рядом с Цыганом, прижал колени к груди и глупо сказал:

— Не можеть же так быть... ведь не можеть же... глупости…

Щенок положил ему руку на плечо. Клоун перестал бормотать, его отпустило. Мы сидели в снегу и смотрели на Цыгана. У деревьев между трупами Ясинского и Генриха Хоулетт пытался привести Дуру в чувства.


	6. Имена

Из кабины водителя мы взяли две лопаты. Я забрал одну и отошёл на край опушки, переступив через труп Генриха. Я копнул снег, потом стал рыть землю. Хоронить кого-то зимой — скверная затея. Мало того, что ты потерял друга, так ещё и вынужден бросать его в промёрзлое неприветливое лоно земли, бесплодное от зимы и недавних бомбардировок.

Я копал и копал, сам себе не отдавая отчёта в том, как это трудно. По лицу катились крупные градины пота. Клоун присоединился ко мне. Теперь мы рыли землю вдвоём. Спасительная простота движений: копнуть — дёрнуть — откинуть, копнуть — дёрнуть — откинуть.

Хоулетт ходил по кругу и снимал с трупов ботинки. Обессиленная Дура следила за ним пустым взглядом. Потом сказала:

— Им же будет холодно.

Он распрямился и дал ей пару солдатских ботинок.

— Не думай ни о чём. Слышишь меня? Возьми ботинки и надень.

— Им холодно...

— Им жарко, — ответил Хоулетт. — В аду огромная печь. Погоди, возьми и китель. Крепко держи, тяжёлый.

Щенок перебирал сумку командира. Из сумки он с невиданной осторожностью вынул рулоны мешковины, украдкой развернул, прилежно укутал и отнёс в грузовик. Затем он забрал шапку командира, ту самую, с камушками.

— Это зачем? — спросил Хоулетт.

— Климт, — коротко сказал Щенок. — И ещё несколько художников. Головной убор века шестнадцатого, но могу ошибаться.

— Выходит, мародёры?

— Ограбили какой-то замок. Хватали всё, что богато выглядит. Когда всё наладится, вернём украденное в музеи.

Клоун опёрся на лопату и резко сказал:

— Цыган умереть, а тебя заботят картинки с голыми бабами?

Щенок дёрнул головой, словно пытался отделаться от наплыва чувств.

— Это не картинки. Там Рубенс в грузовике лежит.

— И что теперь?

Щенок посмотрел на него затуманенно.

— Рубенс.

Вдруг пошатнулся, с размаху сел на землю и, загребая ладонью снег, в ужасе повторял:

— Рубенс... Рубенс...

От усталости я уже не мог ни говорить, ни думать. Лишь бы только не упасть. Хоулетт забрал у меня лопату, оттолкнул Клоуна и велел:

— Ботинки смените. Ехать ещё далеко.

Пока мы меняли обувь, он бешено рыл землю, углубляясь всё дальше и дальше. За полчаса глубина могилы дошла до его бедра. Он выпрыгнул из неё и растёр лицо снегом, смывая кровь. Щенок с Дурой замотали тело Цыгана в подобие савана. Ему закрыли глаза. Лицо стало безмятежным, почти спящим. Хоулетт поднял тело легко, как пух, и бережно уложил в ледяную могилу.

Мы должны были что-то сказать ему. Всё внутри меня горело. Я открыл рот, а изо рта вырвалось только бульканье, и оно никому не могло помочь. Я трясся, как лист на ветру, а глаза обожгло.

— Кто-нибудь знает, как его звать? — спросил Хоулетт.

Клоун сказал:

— Все звали его Цыган.

— У вас есть не только собачьи клички.

— Почему нет? Он отзывался на Цыгана. Мы же тут все...

Хоулетт посмотрел на Клоуна тяжёлым взглядом.

— Как по-настоящему его звали?

Странно слышать упрёк в звериности от этого полумифического существа. Мы сидели пристыженные, разбитые. Этот парень был мне другом... Да, настоящим другом, одним из немногих существовавших. А я даже имени его не знал.

Голос Хоулетта эхом проносился между деревьев.

— Как, чёрт побери, его имя?

После паузы Щенок сказал:

— Его зовут Тонино. Фамилия Бискотти. День рождения у него в августе. Он живёт в предместье Палермо, это на Сицилии.

Ну вот. Его звали Тонино. Теперь я знаю, как попрощаться с другом по имени. Я раскаявшийся, я усталый. Мне смертно жаль и стыдно за глупость. Но Цыган не оживёт от моих слёз. Тонино останется мёртвым.

— Тонино... — завороженно пробормотала Дура. — Как красиво.

Я встал, подавил спазм в горле, оперся на лопату и сказал:

— Спокойной ночи, Тонино.

— Спокойной ночи, — эхом повторила Дура.

Мы забросали его землей и пометили место камнем.

Когда шли обратно к грузовику, Дура тихо сказала:

— Мсье Хоулетт... ты ведь убил их. Ты по-настоящему убил. Их всех.

Он обернулся, задержал на ней взгляд и сухо ответил:

— Я плохой человек. Садись в машину, крошка. Пора возвращаться домой.

И снова она — дорога, дорога... Неизбывное долгое шатание по проклятым закоулкам задыхающейся Европы, размеренный лязг колёс, громыхание кузова, горечь в районе горла. Без Цыгана мы осиротели. Клоун, насмехавшийся над Дурой, сел рядом с ней и укрыл птичьи плечики одеялом. Они сидели, не видя ничего перед собой, прибившись друг к другу, точно зимние воробьи на голой ветке. Ощипанные макушки, затравленные лица. Хрупкие, совсем иллюзорные. Совсем не такие вечные, как мне раньше казалось.

Меня трясло. Я сам не знал, что со мною. Щенок сложил свои драгоценности в угол кузова, поглядел на меня и сел рядом. Он молчал. Я тоже. Не переговариваясь и не сталкиваясь, мы оба поняли что-то важное, несовместимое с дрязгами и препираниями, что-то, лишённое споров и доказательств. Я даже не пытался говорить. Все мои силы уходили на то, чтобы не выпустить из горла огромный ком. Щенок взял меня за руку, наплевав на то, что она трясётся, и держал так, ничего не смущаясь. Рука была тёплая, шершавая. От неё исходила сила. Ничего не существовало, кроме руки и тряски.

— Меня зовут Флориан, — сказал Клоун через несколько минут или часов.

— Я Клара.

— Чарльз.

В темноте кузова имена звучали, как откровения. Они и были откровениями.

— Эрик, — сказал я.

 

* * *

 

К утру мы доехали до Франции, окольным путём миновав границу. Несколько раз грузовик тормозил, чтобы переждать опасность, потом трогался снова. Мы не могли уснуть и ничего не ели. От голода живот подводило, но кусок в горло не лез. Наконец тряска прекратилась, и грузовик замер.

Мы ждали несколько минут. Затем кузов открылся, и Хоулетт сказал:

— Приехали. Заночуем здесь.

Мы по очереди вышли из кузова. Грузовик стоял рядом с деревянным сараем. По одну сторону расположилось поле с пожухлой травой и сухими кустарниками винограда. По другую сторону — каменный двухэтажный дом без ограды. Прохудившаяся крыша скалила зубы в пасмурное, налитое дождём серое небо.

С крыльца спустилась баба и засеменила к нам.

— Да будь же ты проклят! — закричала она на Хоулетта, обхватила его короткими толстыми ручищами и стиснула в чудовищных объятиях. Круглая и низкорослая, она была в грубом холщовом халате, из-за чего приобретала сходство с мешком картошки. Лицо у бабищи было дикое: округлое, с густо подведёнными вздёрнутыми бровями, чёрными глазками и розовой гладью щёк. Необъятная бочка наконец перестала трясти Хоулетта, повернулась к нам и с сильным французским акцентом пророкотала:

— А это что за мусор?

— Их нужно укрыть на какое-то время. У тебя найдётся, где поспать и что положить в рот?

Она всплеснула руками. Туша заколыхалась, как желе.

— Ты оскорбляешь меня, Логан!

Мы не сразу поняли, к кому она обращается. Дура даже оглянулась, потом уставилась на Хоулетта с удивлением.

— Чтоб я не сумела найти кровать и еду для гостей? Невозможно, немыслимо. Где ты достал этих подвальных крыс? Их не мешало бы помыть. Особенно девочку. Она ведь девочка, не так ли?

— Куда я могу спрятать грузовик?

Толстуха засуетилась.

— Бегите в дом, бегите! Логан, грузовик загоним в сарай. Прямо туда его и суй. Погоди, у меня есть, чем прикрыть. Ты снова ввязался в переделку?

— Потом расскажу.

Она продолжала ругаться, суетливо убегая в сарай, возвращаясь обратно и мельтеша. Вместе они смотрелись комично, если бы у меня только были силы смеяться. Щенок педантично забрал из грузовика драгоценные свёртки и всех повёл в дом. Мощёные камнем ступени перетекали в тяжёлую дверь. На двери старый лев с разинутой пастью скатился оббитой позолотой.

Щенок толкнул дверь, она с трудом отворилась. За ней начиналась захламлённая гостиная, плотно забитая ветхими тумбами, диванами, бархатными креслами, обилием разноголосых картин, сплошь смазанных и цветастых. Над камином какие-то тётки из шоу канкан вскидывали ноги, щеголяя многослойными юбками и белыми бёдрами. Рядом с канканом красовалась ещё одна картинка того же жанра: мощных форм молодая девица, широко расставив ноги, высокомерно глядела на зрителя. Над чёрным тугим корсетом тяжёлые голые груди колыхались белыми облаками. Клоун восхищённо выругался и сел на пуфик у входа.

Мы остановились в нерешительности. Толстуха вбежала в дом и заорала:

— Не сметь тащить грязь на мебель! Пока не помоетесь, на диванах не сидеть.

Клоун вскочил, обиженный и сконфуженный. Мы вывалились в столовую — такую же захламлённую, завешанную афишами и картинами с пляшущими танцовщицами варьете. Тётка велела сидеть и скрылась за дверью на кухню. Оттуда лился, будоражил и мучил запах горячего супа. Мы сели, завороженные и оглушённые. Явился Хоулетт, снял куртку и забрал нашу верхнюю одежду. На бархатных стульях я чувствовал себя неуютно. Щенок подобрался, выпрямил спину. На нём была прохудившаяся, дважды залатанная посеревшая рубашка. Он держался в ней, как обедневший аристократ.

Тётка ввалилась в столовую и вынесла большую кастрюлю с супом, затем тарелки, ложки и черпак. Дымящийся суп одурманивал разум. Каждый, кому наливали в тарелку, накидывался на неё, как животное, чавкая, прихлёбывая, быстро орудуя ложкой. Щенок старался есть аккуратно. Рука, державшая ложку, дрожала, и он разливал суп на столешницу. Толстуха плюхнулась на стул, который жалобно скрипнул под её весом.

— Это что за звери? Ты кого привёл?

Хоулетт, не отрываясь от еды, глухо рявкнул:

— Молчи.

Она, как ни странно, покорилась.

Громадная кастрюля опустела за пять минут. Мы подливали себе ещё и ещё. Клоун хлебнул супа прямо из черпака, постанывая и обжигая язык. Я никак не мог наесться, каждая ложка разжигала новый приступ голода. Вкуса не чувствовалось — ни солёного, ни сладкого, никакого. Толстуха могла бы скормить нам похлёбку из мышей, и мы не заметили бы подмены.

Последние капли супа исчезли из моей тарелки. Полуобморочный Щенок положил свою ложку на стол, спрятал дрожащие руки и снова распрямил спину. Было видно, что он сдерживается, чтобы не облизать ложку. Я сдерживаться не стал.

Пузо выпятилось, отяжелело, наполнилось благословенным теплом. Я знал, что в меня больше не влезет. От еды стало трудно дышать, но голод не утихал. Толстуха цокнула языком и разразилась рокотом, Хоулетт вяло с ней переругивался. Клоун клевал носом, Дура тоже. Толстуха вновь подхватилась и понеслась греть воду для мытья. Она напрочь отказывалась показывать спальни, пока мы не смоем грязь и пот.

Часа через два все отмылись в огромных лоханях. Грязь слетала с меня слоями и хлопьями. Вода в лохани стала почти чёрной. Отросшие волосы мокрыми змеями липли к лицу. Я успел привыкнуть к вони и немытым телам. Почти не ощущал запахов. Теперь мне было странно видеть чистую кожу. В комнате, куда тётка поставила мне лохань, я натолкнулся на голого костлявого парня. Парень смотрел на меня злобно и перепуганно, похожий на загнанное животное — худое, костистое, длиннопалое, с широкой квадратной челюстью, туго облепленной кожей, и шерстью, отросшей чуть ли не плеч. Я взял ножницы и коротко обстриг волосы. Парень в зеркале сделал то же самое.

Я давным-давно не видел своё отражение. Ни разу с тех пор, как мне исполнилось двенадцать. За эти годы лицо моё покрылось щетиной, плечи расширились, рост скакнул ввысь. Я не знал человека, глядящего на меня из зеркала. Мне предстояло познакомиться с ним, обжиться, перестать вздрагивать, как безумец.

В дверь заколотили. Толстуха заворчала:

— Сколько можно там торчать? Ночь на дворе, всем пора спать.

Она бесцеремонно ввалилась, бросила на пол чистую чужую рубаху и брюки на подтяжках. Я отпрянул от зеркала, бестолково пытаясь прикрыться.

— Чего я не видала, — фыркнула бабища и скрылась.

Когда я вышел, дом уже утонул в темноте. Толстуха велела идти на второй этаж и искать комнату там. Я поднялся по скрипящей лестнице, миновал ещё пару складов с ветхой мебелью, спотыкаясь и чуть не падая. Я стоял в тёмном коридоре с вереницей закрытых дверей. Одна из них приоткрылась. Смутные очертания фигуры в белой рубахе проступили во тьме. Фигура стояла удивительно прямо, словно примеривалась ко мне и примирялась с моим существованием.

Я узнал бы Щенка по случайным очертаниям. Мне знакома даже эта посадка головы — горделивая, любознательная, по-особому замирающая в пространстве.

Только выглядел он теперь иначе. Никогда прежде я не видел Щенка таким. На нём больше не было прохудившихся грязных тряпок. Волосы, прежде серые и прилипающие к вискам, оказались тёмными, почти чёрными, блестящими даже в лунном свете, как бывает у людей на журнальных обложках. Он стоял и смотрел на меня, болезненно красивый и неузнаваемый. Тишина стояла такая, что я мог слышать, как он дышит — ровно, уверенно, без осечек. Не то что я.

— Щенок... — сказал я, осекся и исправился: — Чарльз.

Он вздрогнул и взглянул на меня по-другому.

— Чарльз, — повторил я шёпотом, пробуя на вкус его имя. Чарльз, Чарльз... Звуки на языке переливаются, соотносятся с лицом.

— Тише, — ответил он, взял меня за руку и втащил в комнату.

В комнате темно и тепло. Вижу очертания кровати, тумбы, громадного гардероба. На тумбе какая-то склянка и толстенная книжка — должно быть, Библия, верный помощник сирых и убогих. Под ногами ковёр, пошарканный, пыльный. Тяжёлые портьеры закрыты наполовину. Из-за них в комнату льётся полная пьяная луна, дрожит — или это я дрожу? — плавает в тёмном небе, как масло на сковородке, и смеётся надо мной: ну что, дорогой повеса, допрыгался?

А я не допрыгался. Я весь трясусь.

Чарльз приблизился. Он не дрожал. Я испугался его неожиданной красоты, не мог ничего сделать. Стоял столбом и дышал через раз. Он вытянул шею и коснулся меня губами — в уголок рта, аккуратно, с нежностью. Немного кольнула щетина. Дикое ощущение. Потом опять... и снова... Я сцепил зубы намертво, а он прорывался сквозь них кончиком языка, он делал это уверенно, не боялся. Он знал, что я весь его, и плевать хотел на условности.

Я имел дело только со шлюхой, с Сиреной, и разъёбанной бездной промеж её длинных ног, и мы друг друга не ласкали, не целовались, никто не замирал и не мучился: засунул и высунул, делов-то.

Язык жадно прорвался сквозь зубы, скользнул и мягко столкнулся со мной, заигрывая с мнимым легкомыслием. Каждая мышца окостенела. Чарльз дёрнул мои подтяжки с плеч, они беспомощно обмякли, штаны сразу стали съезжать, но мне уже наплевать. Я мну его, я впиваюсь в Чарльза и чувствую: под рубахой ничего нет, он знал, что я приду, и хотел этого. Он не шлюха из бункера Шмидта. Он мужчина. И он меня хотел.

Костистые плечи под моими ладонями. Лопатки, круглые, горячие, ходящие ходуном. Холмы — господи боже — ягодиц, бёдра, бёдра, круглые косточки, сочленения, забираюсь рукой под рубашку, а там кожа, нежный впалый живот, маленькие припухлые соски, торчащие, как застёжки. Я вдруг трезво думаю, куда ввязался, и мысли холодные, чёткие, уже вполне смирившиеся.

— А с кем ты... с кем ты уже...

— Ни с кем.

— И с женщиной тоже?

— Догадайся с трёх раз.

— Я же не шучу. Если кто-то тебя...

— Ты.

О чём это он? Волна кипятка по позвоночнику. Он целует меня за ухом, шепча что-то странное, и ниже, в шею, по ключицам, потом задирает рубаху, губами вминается в сосок, лижет, дразнит, прикусывает зубами. Никто не прикасался ко мне так. В голове строем проносятся панические душные мысли: что если прибежит толстуха, что если все узнают, что если никто не поймёт. Чарльз расстёгивает пуговицы на моих штанах — один, два, три — а я не могу, не умею так, я цирковой урод, тупое чудовище, выставляемое на потеху, я умею только повалить и выебать, и мне нужны нечеловеческие силы, чтобы никому не причинить боль.

Чёрт побери, что мне нужно сделать? Как это происходит?

И я не сдерживаюсь. Нет сил. Валю его на кровать, одеяло падает, всё скрипит, прижимаю тело к матрасу, оно живое и отзывчивое, а больше ничего и не надо. Сдёргиваю его рубаху, приспускаю штаны и бельё, раздвигаю коленом его ноги, он вроде бы испуган, а у меня вся кровь собралась в паху и ноет.

Он потягивается наверх по простыне, хватает склянку. Оливковое масло. Что с ним делать-то?

Блядь, блядь, блядь.

Чарльз садится на постели. Голый. Красивый, как чёрт. Гладит меня по затылку, отводит волосы с моего лба. Такие плавные, скользящие движения. Я и не знал, что он может так.

— Это не сложно.

Он отвинчивает крышку и капает маслом мне на пальцы. Вдруг я всё понимаю, но лучше бы не понимал. Преодолев дурноту, я трогаю его там. Мышцы обхватывают фаланги пальцев, внутри тесно и нежно, член набухает от возбуждения. Ещё минута такой возни — и я просто позорно кончу.

Трудно представить, как я смогу туда влезть. Ему будет больно. Эта мысль — единственный спасательный круг. Я цепляюсь за неё, когда втискиваюсь в Чарльза, повторяю себе по кругу: будет больно, больно, больно, — и это немного сдерживает моё зверство. Секунды на три. Потом уже нет.

Потому что каждый мой нерв взрывается. Каждая клетка жаждет. Вхожу рвано и бешено, терзаю его изнутри, больно и тесно, пот течёт по спине, тело подо мной дергается, тускло вскрикивает от боли. Я прибиваю его к постели всем своим весом. Мы хотели этого. Он знал, что я такой.

Пусть он потом сбежит от меня, пусть скажет, что я чудовище, пусть он меня прикончит. Я трахаю его, вколачиваю бёдра в матрас, мне на всё наплевать, даже на протесты.

Но Чарльз почему-то не протестует.

Он дёргается. На глазах слёзы. Тело искривлено в долгой судороге. В какой-то момент он будто бы мне подыгрывает, вскидывая бёдра, позволяя мне натянуть его на себя, словно я этого достоин. И всё кончается. Лежу на нём дрожащий, сперма толчками выплескивается внутрь, между наших тел всё мокрое и липкое. Не знаю, кончил ли он. Не хочу знать.

Так плохо мне давно уже не было.

Надо сбежать, и немедленно. Пока я ещё не понял, что натворил. Перекатываюсь на бок. Какая тесная тут кровать. Чарльз неловко переворачивается ко мне и морщится. Из него течёт. Не могу заставить себя смотреть ему в глаза.

— Не уходи, — сказал Чарльз.

Я посмотрел: лицо бледное и серьёзное.

— Останься.

Он поднял одеяло с пола и укрыл нас. Дурная, нежная теплота. Я ничем её не заслужил.

 

* * *

 

За завтраком все сидели притихшие. Когда слишком долго бегаешь по ухабам, жрёшь что придётся и ждёшь кошмаров, спокойная ночь в чистой постели кажется нереальной. Клоун — кудрявый, смуглый, вечно развесёлый, как праздный идиот, — сидел бледный и тихий, со странно расслабленным лицом, и ковырял кашу. Дура до сих пор не спустилась. Хоулетт в закатанной на рукавах рубашке сел за стол и коротко спросил:

— Всё спокойно?

Толстуха крякнула. Сегодня на ней был другой халат — пушистый, до самого пола. Теперь она походила на барсука.

— Я тебе не какая-нибудь клуша. Я за всем слежу.

Они обменялись взглядами. В другое время я бы насторожился, но сейчас всё было побоку. Чарльз сидел рядом. Иногда, поворачиваясь, под столом он задевал мою ногу, и нога каменела тут же, становилась чужой и неповоротливой.

Я проснулся раньше него, вскочил и стал одеваться, отвернувшись к окну. За окном расстелилось пустое поле, покрытое хмарью. Что теперь делать, я не знал. Не мог даже представить. Чарльз встал с постели, подошёл со спины и приник к ней, как кошка. Разве что щекой не потёрся.

Нужно было что-то сказать ему. Извиниться? Проклятье, всё прозвучит глупо. Страх сковал меня прочной железной цепью. За каким чёртом я это сделал? Испортил всё, что существовало. Дружбу какую-то, что ли...

Хочется заржать от безысходности. Хватит врать. Никакой дружбы с Щенком у меня не было. Я хотел его, как хотят женщину, я трясся над ним, я маялся, я бы всё продал за него, а дружбой тут и не пахло.

Теперь я получил, что хотел. И мне не легче.

— Это так важно? — спросил Чарльз.

— Что?

— Тебе важно знать, как это называется?

Смысл вопроса доходит медленно. Тупые мысли ворочаются в голове, неповоротливые, как ламантины.

— Не знаю. Наверное, нет. Послушай...

— Помолчи.

— Но люди... если люди узнают...

— То быстро об этом забудут.

Я раньше не слышал такого тона: нотки властные и жёсткие. Поворачиваю голову. Спросонья лицо у Чарльза лисье. Волосы завиваются в вихры и торчат во все стороны.

— Ладно, пойдём на завтрак.

— Чарльз...

— Мы не обязаны об этом говорить. Пора завтракать. Ты идёшь или нет?

Сейчас он выйдет из комнаты, и за стенами продолжится жизнь, в которой Чарльз был мне другом, сокамерником, товарищем по несчастью, заокеанским приятелем, кем угодно. Я хотел урвать от неё минутку, отстрочить потерю. Так пытаешься продлить прощание на вокзале. У двери комнаты я зажал его в стену, и пока за стеной толстуха бродила по коридорам и разорялась, мы целовались жадно, бесшумно, стукаясь носами и лбами.

Теперь сижу за столом, усердно строю из себя нормального и думаю: насколько он во мне? И как я это допустил?

Грохнула дверь. Я выронил ложку. Впорхнула девица, маленькая и юркая, на секунду замешкалась и приземлилась на стул рядом с Хоулеттом. Волна снежных волос всколыхнулась вокруг круглого личика, заструилась по плечам и высокой шее. Тонкие руки плавно опустились на столешницу, спина выпрямилась, веки задрожали. В упор на меня посмотрели огромные, припушённые смоляными ресницами глаза с чётким гвоздиком зрачка, вбитого в дымно-голубую радужку. У Клоуна отвисла челюсть. Я вытаращился на девицу, как на божье чудо. Дура, смущённая произведённым эффектом, откашлялась и торжественно произнесла:

— Доброе утро.

— Ну вот, — прокаркала толстуха. — За слоем грязи откопалась красотка. А пришла ко мне какая, а? Вся чёрная, волосы скатались, одета чёрт знает во что. Лесная замарашка. А сейчас? Ещё бы в юбки нарядить и волосы на затылке скатать — вот это дело.

— Даже не думай, Дита, — ровно сказал Хоулетт. На Дуру он посмотрел бегло, с оттенком отцовской гордости, и она тут же разомлела от счастья. Святая простота.

— А что такого? Посмотри на её ножки, какие ножки! Может выйти хорошая танцовщица, у меня ещё есть связи, да-да.

— Уймись. Девочка не по твою душу.

— Уж не положил ли ты глаз, старый чёрт? Побойся бога, у неё хотя бы месячные есть?

Дура вспыхнула. Хоулетт грохнул тарелкой об стол и, прищурившись, смерил толстуху взглядом. Она беспокойно поёжилась.

— Ладно-ладно, Логан, не зверей.

— Кто такой Логан? — спросила Дура.

Повисла неловкая тишина, потом толстуха опустила смешок.

— Вот так номер! Что же ты им навалял?

— Дита! — прикрикнул Хоулетт. Она отмахнулась:

— Молчу.

Остаток завтрака мы провели в тишине.

 

* * *

 

Когда толстуха вновь унеслась на кухню, проявляя неожиданную расторопность, компания переместилась в гостиную. Хоулетт грузно присел в кресло у потухшего камина. Я приземлился рядом — хотел поговорить с ним, толком не зная о чём. Смутные сомнения бродили в мыслях, ещё не осознанные. Мне надлежало обсудить с Хоулеттом нашу безопасность, но я не знал, с чего начать. Дыра в груди, которую я вечно таскал с собой по странам и городам, наполнялась почему-то не ненавистью, не страхом потери, ни яростным желанием избавления от Шмидта. В ней был Чарльз, и всё, чего я боялся, что это долго не пройдёт. Что болезнь у меня не единичная, что она — хроническая, как проблемы с лёгкими вместо банальной простуды.

Клоун с Чарльзом усвистали наверх. Дура сначала собиралась пойти вслед за ними, но передумала. Она неуверенно потопталась в дверях, а потом решительно спросила:

— Кто эта женщина?

— Её Дитой звать, — рассеянно ответил Хоулетт. Судя по взгляду, его мысли тоже блуждали не здесь. Мысли — они такие: всегда цепляются не вовремя и не те.

— Откуда вы знаться? — пытливо спросила Дура, присев на краешек кресла. Хваткости ей не занимать: вцеплялась ненавязчиво, но намертво, как бульдог.

— Дита танцевала в Мулен Руже. Я её шкуру спас на прошлой войне. Баба добрая, пусть и с прибабахом. Характер дрянь, будет цепляться — не ведись.

— Что значит познакомиться?

Я насмешливо поглядел на Хоулетта. Танцовщица из Мулен Ружа... Эк её разнесло. Характер знакомства ясен без комментариев. Хоулетт мрачно взглянул на мою ухмылку.

— По молодости Дита была другой.

Тут толстуха влетела в комнату и сунула Хоулетту стакан.

— Чистый виски безо льда. Дита помнит, как ты любишь.

Подмигнула и снова скрылась. Хоулетт принюхался к стакану, втянув аромат в лёгкие. Диковатый, почти не человеческий жест: так куница вынюхивает нюансы запахов по следу жертвы. Я всё чаще замечал за Хоулеттом повадки зверюги, и они мне нравились. Есть что-то честное в этих инстинктивных жестах. Что-то без шелухи. Принюхавшись, Хоулетт отпил из стакана каплю, прищурился и с удовольствием откинулся на спинку: виски оказался хорош. Дура скептически проводила толстуху взглядом, некоторое время раздумывая.

— Ты любить её, мсье Хоулетт?

Хоулетт поперхнулся виски.

— Чего?

— Я спросить: ты любить её?

— Ради всего святого!

— А раньше?

— Послушай, детка, не забивай голову ерундой.

— Мне надо знать.

— Зачем, чёрт побери?

— Мне надо знать, — упрямо и отчаянно повторила Дура. Глаза стали, как блюдца. Смотреть больно.

— Да трахался он с ней, — сказал я. — С ума-то не сходи. Просто трахался, и к тому же сто лет назад. Надо полагать, эта туша была знойной штучкой.

Хоулетт рыкнул. Дура посмотрела на него, на меня, на бокал виски. Видимо, решала, как ей к этому относиться. Наконец расслабилась и благосклонно сказала:

— По рукам. Ты должен получать счастье.

Хоулетт издал сиплый смешок, глотнул виски и встал.

— Пойду покурю. Во двор не выходи.

— Да, сэр!

Обернулась, взбежала по лестнице и была такова.

— Несносная девчонка, — ворчал Хоулетт, пробираясь сквозь обилие пуфов и кофейных столиков. На ходу он доставал папиросы. Момент для разговора самый удачный: все ушли, можно не волноваться. Я вышел на улицу следом за Хоулеттом, огляделся в поисках людей — никого. Хоулетт сел на ступеньку, чиркнул спичкой о ботинок и прикурил от огонька. Я присел рядом, и несколько секунд мы помалкивали. Он затянулся дымом и пыхнул.

— Ну что опять?

— Ты ведь не Джеймс Хоулетт?

Он стряхнул пепел на ступеньки.

— Джеймсом Хоулеттом меня назвали при рождении.

— Но живёшь ты не под этим именем. Ты Логан, значит.

— По-всякому. Не только Логан.

Пауза затянулась секунд на десять.

— И ты никакой не меценат. За всё время и про заводы свои ни разу не вспомнил.

— А должен был вспомнить?

— Ну, сделай ещё скидку, что промышленники не режут людей, как мясники на ферме.

— Всё сложно.

— Ни хрена не сложно. Ты наёмник. Мог бы и раньше сказать, а то заладил — поля, леса, заводы...

Про наёмника я сказал наобум — первое, что в голову пришло. Я подумал: сейчас он меня остановит, сейчас возмутится, начнёт оправдываться, сейчас. Он этого не сделал.

— Ты что... ты и правда?..

— Был когда-то.

— Да ладно. Чёрт.

— Клара спит и видит, как станет королевой лесопилки.

— Ей всё равно, лесопилка, не лесопилка... Лишь бы ты.

Хоулетт тяжело вздохнул.

— И если ты наёмник, что всё это должно значить? Мы-то тебе зачем?

— Так было надо.

— Этим ты меня не проймёшь.

Он вздёрнул бровь.

— Не многовато ли вопросов?

— Их бы не было, если б ты не солгал. Шмидт знал, что ты не промышленник?

Он покачал головой.

— Вряд ли. Но теперь точно навёл справки, он же не дурак.

— Думаешь, он нас тут не найдёт?

Хоулетт на минуту замолчал, пожёвывая папиросу в зубах. Я знал, как выглядят лица людей, принимающих решение. У Хоулетта было именно такое лицо, и я терпеливо ждал, когда его прорвёт.

— Однобоко глядишь. Думаешь, Шмидт — твоя главная беда. Мол, стоит убить его, и всё сразу наладится. Но это только фрагмент. Маленький фрагмент.

— Что вы со Щенком заладили — Шмидт, не Шмидт...

Хоулетт опять замолчал — как показалось, со значением. Я думал медленно.

— Погоди... Постой-ка. Вы со Щенком заладили, потому что ты знаешь больше, чем говоришь, а он читает мысли?

Он ждал, пока я додумаюсь, и не встревал. Я думал вслух — так легче.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать — фрагмент?.. Есть ещё кто-то... ещё кто-то, кому мы нужны?

Свет вспыхнул в голове.

— Эти люди на вокзале. Они ведь не полицейские. Они остановили Энрихта не потому, что он стрелял, а потому что он стрелял именно в нас. Они хотели... хотели, чтобы мы были живы. Мы нужны им не меньше, чем Шмидту? Бессмыслица.

— Вы нужны им намного больше, — сказал Хоулетт.

— И кто они? Кто-то из рейха?

— Рейху уже не до того, — Хоулетт покачал головой. — Последние деньки доживают. Но есть и другие правительства. Кричат о разоружении и врут.

— Пытаешься сказать, что мы — оружие?

Смешок пророкотал из моего горла. Хорошенькое оружие — само себя защитить не может. Но Хоулетт не смеялся. Морщины на его лице ужесточились.

— Ты не знаешь этих людей. Они на многое пойдут, чтобы хапнуть козырь в рукаве. Мутанты — штучный товар, однажды они взрослеют. Вот тогда-то и приходит удачный момент.

— Ты на них работал?

Он сухо кивнул.

— Нас таких было подразделение. Безбашенные уроды, которых можно расстреливать каждую неделю по распорядку, а они и не чихнут. От такой работы не остаётся ни черта. Ты не человек, если влезешь в каббалу. Вылезти без потерь не получится.

— Ты захотел уйти, а они не дали?

Хоулетт ухмыльнулся.

— Ну почему же... Дали. Я женился, с этого всё началось. Когда найдёшь кого-то стоящего, уже не тянет скакать по странам и резать кого ни попадя. Я захотел завязать. Даже к лесопилке вернулся, решил дело возродить. Тут и Роузи забеременела. Я подал прошение об отставке, и мне разрешили выйти из игры. Но только одному мне.

Я не понял его, и тогда он прибавил:

— Солдат не должен иметь семью.

Вдруг всё сложилось в моей голове — чисто, как по писаному. Я представил себе, как Хоулетт возвращается домой. У них домик на берегу озера, вокруг синие канадские ели, у крыльца свалены дрова для камина, на верёвках полощется бельё. Он кричит: «Ро-о-оза, я пришёл домой!». Шагает мимо поленницы и кресла-качалки, из собачьей будки почему-то не спешит выскочить пёс. Во дворе неуклюжей горкой лежат столярные принадлежности и выточенные фрагменты детской кроватки — надо закончить на этой неделе, сколько можно таскать по двору опилки.

Вот он заходит в дом, ищет ключ. Проклятье, куда только запропастились... Верхний карман, нижний — нету. Опять забыл. Дёргает ручку двери — открыто. «Да что такое, Роза, когда ты научишься закрывать дверь!». Дверь приоткрывается, и вдруг он чувствует запах. Тонкий, резкий, солёный, знакомый тысячу раз. Он ещё не зашёл, но уже всё знает. Нужно открыть дверь. Нужно взять себя в руки и зайти наконец туда — к ней, к бедной Розе, лежащей на полу в луже крови беззащитно вспоротого живота.

— Эти ублюдки больше не смогут повторить свои схемы. Я не дам.

Дверь скрипнула, на лестницу упала тень Чарльза. Мы не удивились — ни я, ни Хоулетт. Чарльз сел на ступеньку рядом со мной.

Жалость унизительна, напомнил я себе. Жалость никому не делает легче, только глубже вгоняет в кошмар. То, что я чувствовал к Хоулетту, не должно было прорваться на моё лицо, и я не знал, что ему сказать, чтобы не вспылить и не задеть.

Так мы и сидели. Я снова и снова прокручивал в голове, как Хоулетт заходит домой и как живёт на земле долгие годы после этого. Как он сначала жаждет мести, а потом — прощения. Как он тоскует, как по ночам его мучают кошмары и бессонница, как он ни с кем не может сойтись. Года идут, друзья стареют и умирают, а на смену им приходят молодые и голенастые зазнобы. Однажды они тоже состарятся и умрут — кто от инфаркта, кто под колёсами машин, кто от пули или ножа, но они исчезнут, а ты останешься, неспособный даже повеситься.

Вот уже за полвека перевалило, а лицо молодое и свежее. Только глаза на нём нелепы, не вяжутся с обликом.

Иногда жизнь становится так длинна.

— Ты не знаешь, — сказал Хоулетт, — у Клары есть какие-нибудь родственники?

— Она из приюта, — сказал Чарльз. — Под Парижем. Довольно дрянное место, но Клара жила там с младенчества, с тех самых пор, как её люльку подсунули под дверь. Воспитатель в приюте полагает, что её мать проститутка, случайно нагулявшая приплод. Но точно сказать нельзя. С ней неважно обращались. Она сама оттуда сбежала, жила под мостом, а потом все прознали, что она ясновидящая, и появился Шмидт.

Лицо у Хоулетта стало совсем страшным. Не знаю, что он решил, но я подумал: как это могло случиться? Все беды Дуры начались, потому что шлюха взглянула на едва зарождённую жизнь и решила, что без неё лучше?

Одно мы знали наверняка: во Франции Дуру оставлять нельзя.

— Забери её, — сказал Чарльз, вставая. — Или заберу я.

Вслед за Чарльзом я зашёл в комнату и закрыл дверь. По молчаливому согласию мы не говорили о Дуре. На заправленной кровати Чарльз разложил свои драгоценные свёртки. Он поочередно разворачивал то один, то другой, с диковатой аккуратностью отгибая краешки и расправляя картинку. Свертки, по виду старые, по углам съежились. Краска лежала на холстах трещинками. Мы в Варшаве выкидывали такую рухлядь тоннами. Чарльз поморщился и цыкнул.

— Что? — спросил я.

— Ты громко думаешь. Не мешай.

Я покорно сел на табуретку у двери. Чарльз впал в состояние, близкое к трансу. Он то вставал с кровати и отбегал на метр, издалека прищуренным глазом рассматривая развёрнутую картину, то приближался, чуть ли не тыкаясь в неё носом. Иногда он вздыхал горестно, иногда восхищённо, и тихо бормотал себе под нос:

— Красочный слой глубокий... кракелюр повреждён в нижнем углу. Плесень начинается... Реставрацию нужно делать...

— Чарльз, ты знал, что мы нужны не только Шмидту?

Он удивлённо обернулся, будто успел забыть о моём присутствии.

— Что?.. А, ты об этом. Конечно, знал.

— Почему не сказал?

Чарльз пожал плечами, всё ещё погружённый в свои картинки.

— Ничего бы не изменилось.

— То есть как — ничего?

— Они будут искать нас всю жизнь. Сегодня, завтра. В Германии, Франции, Америке, да везде. Ну скажу я тебе об этом, ну и что?

— Ты знаешь, что им от нас нужно?

— Да всё то же. Эрик, не бери в голову.

Он начинал меня раздражать.

— Кто-нибудь из вас может говорить со мной честно?

Чарльз почувствовал недобрые нотки в голосе, оторвался от разглядывания картинок и уставился на меня. Вздохнул, присел на краешек кровати, не прикасаясь к драгоценным пожиткам.

— Ладно, слушай. Рейх интересовался нашими способностями. Они полагали, что смогут использовать этот потенциал в военных целях, и Шмидт отлично подходил на роль распорядителя склада. Но он знал, что рейх не протянет долго. Он почуял это давным-давно и стал искать стороннее финансирование. Это подвело нас к Хоулетту.

— Сам знаю, я там был.

— Но ты упустил главное, — сказал Чарльз. — Ты не обратил внимания, что Шмидт перекинулся с государственных источников на частные деньги. Ты думаешь, что Шмидт связался с Хоулеттом, потому что никаким правительствам, кроме рейха, до нас нет дела, но всё как раз наоборот. Они хотят слишком сильно. Американцы в основном. У них сильный прорыв по части технологий. Армия мутантов хорошо дополняет атомные бомбы.

— Ты это в мыслях прочитал?

— А? Да нет, документы листал… Чёрт побери, не смотри на меня так, в кабинете Шмидта были документы, ты же мог всё посмотреть сам. Думаю, им не очень нравится вести дела через Шмидта, а он имеет амбиции. Ему маловато быть распорядителем.

— Он хочет стать хозяином.

— И стравить правительства между собой, конечно. У него это неплохо выходит. Можно сказать, талант.

— И что ты намерен делать?

— С чем?

— С этими людьми.

— Ничего. Я знать о них ничего не хочу. Не хочу иметь с ними дел.

— Их следует прищучить.

— Зачем?

— Люди хотят использовать нас, Чарльз. Тебя это не беспокоит? Из-за этих козлов мы месяцами сидели в клетках. Взгляни на нас, на кого мы теперь похожи?

Лицо у Чарльза странно изменилось — я не мог понять, плохо это или хорошо.

— Разве ты не ненавидишь их так же сильно, как я?

— Я намерен уехать как можно быстрее, — сказал Чарльз.

— И что, побег — это выход? С ними нужно бороться. Ты же сам сказал, они нас не оставят.

— Бороться... как?

— Да как угодно. Объявить войну.

— Войну? — Чарльз вдруг засмеялся, но я не понял, почему. Смех перешёл в кашель. Чарльз съехал с кровати, съежился, прижал колени к груди. — Войну... Твою мать, войну... А я-то думал, ты хоть что-то понял в происходящем.

— Да что, чёрт возьми, я должен понять?

Чарльз встал, цепляясь за стену.

— Да то, что мы уже на войне! Мы на войне, понимаешь? Ты лучше всех на свете знаешь её лицо, ты видел этих людей, жрущих голубей на вокзале, ты видел, как они кидаются друг на друга, как рушатся здания, как умирает Рейвен, как всё вокруг становится пеплом, а в головах у людей не остаётся ни единой мысли, кроме еды и воды.

Кто такая Рейвен, хотел спросить я.

— Мы их всех похоронили — тебе этого мало?

Он стоит у окна и смотрит. Голос снова сбился на шёпот, лицо гневное и испуганное, и мне страшно, что это — от меня.

— Ты разве не знаешь, — говорит он мне, — что люди существуют, чтобы создавать и исследовать, а мы можем быть больше, чем люди... Взгляни хотя бы на картины, чёртова война не жалеет даже их, всё исчезает, но мы ведь можем остаться при своём. Так жить нельзя.

Теперь я наконец смотрю на его картинки: вроде бы я их видел где-то. Ещё в школе, в учебных брошюрах. Помню эти обнажённые фигуры; все хихикали над ними, тыкали пальцем, а какой-то пацан даже вырвал лист из брошюры и унёс под свитером — смотреть дома на голых баб. Я и сам-то не лучше. Просто так сложилось. Вроде бы ходил в какие-то театры, вечно сидел на клавишных концертах, но всё в прошлом. Я больше не варшавский мальчик, воспитанный настройщиком пианино. Я Стальной, я еврей из лагеря, я урод из цирка, пляшущий в угоду всякому, кто попросит, я озлобленный шар ненависти, с трудом вспоминающий вкус молока и запах скошенной травы. Я хочу есть, хочу спать, хочу найти безопасное место, хочу отомстить и хочу, чтобы Чарльз был рядом. На этом всё. Мне больше нет дела до высоких материй. Уже нет.

Но у Чарльза, кажется, получилось что-то в себе оставить. И картинки его — не картинки вовсе, а следы былого величия. Чувство жизни, что я давным-давно растерял. Оно осталось в Чарльзе.

Так жить нельзя, повторил я мысленно, и, кажется, до меня дошло.

Я встал. Мы почти одного роста, и мерещится, что мы складываемся, мы подходим друг к другу, как карты или чашки в сервизе.

— Чарльз, ты и вправду был в Амстердаме?

Он отмирает и качает головой.

— Нет.

— А в Британии?

— Нет.

— И в Испании?..

Он виновато хмыкает.

— Нет.

Внутри меня раздувается что-то большое; что-то лучшее, что во мне есть.

— Это ничего, — говорю я вслух. — Съездим. Как только кончится война.

Чарльз вскидывает голову и долго-долго смотрит на меня. Затем он подходит, он обнимает меня, от него пахнет мылом и хлопком, и это лучшее, что со мной было, и лучшее, что может быть.

Только тогда я понимаю: всё решено. Эта зараза и впрямь поселилась во мне надолго. Свернулась калачиком и урчит.

 

* * *

 

Днём толстуха смекает, как можно извлечь выгоду из толпы нахлебников. Дуру привлекают вычищать закопчённую кухню, Чарльз разбирает сундуки с хламом, мы с Клоуном орудуем на заднем дворе. Хоулетт забрал грузовик, залил полный бак горючего и уехал искать трансатлантические билеты. В утренней газете он прочёл, что к Ла-Маншу причаливают лайнеры. Война движется к концу. Первым делом вывозят американских раненых, и Хоулетт вбил себе в голову, что сможет нас переправить.

Как бы то ни было в будущем, сейчас у нас с Клоуном всё прозаично: вот лопата, вот лошадиный навоз, вот тачка. Загребай, складывай, увози. Навоз толстуха толкает окрестным фермерам — за время правления вишистов многие из них потеряли скотину, и удобрять аккуратные грядочки нечем. Можно только порадоваться толстухиным коммерческим успехам.

Лопаты и компания Клоуна напомнили мне о Цыгане. Я отогнал эти мысли, как отгоняют мух, но по лицу Клоуна было видно: он тоже вспомнил.

— Старая сука, — пробормотал Клоун во время передышки. Он закрыл лицо рукавом, спасаясь от вони, но это не помогло. Грустная кляча-доходяга, сонно пожёвывая сено, издала издевательское ржание.

— Да помолчи ты, — сказал Клоун, а затем повторил то же самое по-французски. Кляча попалась с националистским душком: английский игнорировала начисто, но французскому подчинилась.

— Флориан, почему ты не уедешь?

— Чего?

— Это же Франция. Ты француз. Почему ты не уедешь домой?

Он потряс чёрными овечьими кудрями.

— Ты думать, что к Шмидт попадать благополучные? Нет у меня дома. Он сгореть.

— А бабушка?

— Гранни тоже.

Я не знал, что ещё спросить, поэтому ляпнул:

— Давно?

Клоун облокотился на лопату. Было видно, что он пытается вспомнить дату или хотя бы приблизительный промежуток времени.

— Не знаю. Наверное, давно. Давай копать, глаза уже выедает.

Мы взялись за тележку и отволокли её к куче навоза перед дорогой.

За домом начинались поля, широкие и неуютные. Летом тут растёт виноград и лаванда, но на исходе зимы всё ещё мертвое. Продуваемое безлюдие на горизонте сходится в точку. Иногда попадаются деревья, сплошь скрюченные, ещё без листвы. Тени от них падают длинные, гнутые, под ветром дрожат и трепыхаются по земле. Чёрное на чёрном. Непонятно, откуда берётся тень: небо тёмно-серое, насквозь промокшее; если и было солнце, то давно пропало.

— Туман будет, — сказал Клоун. Я кивнул. Мы ещё постояли, зачем-то разглядывая пейзаж, лишённый хоть каких-нибудь отличительных черт. Я не к месту вспомнил рассказы Чарльза об Амстердаме: цветы, каналы, сыры, запахи. Сейчас мне казалось, что ничего этого не существует. Может статься, что мы и впрямь выдумали мир за пределами этой долгой скупой зимы. Придумали сырный Амстердам и чопорную Британию, старую Варшаву, солнечный остров Сицилию, спасительные Ла-Манш и Америку, чтобы было не так страшно жить.

— Что у тебя со Щенком? — спросил Клоун.

— Его зовут Чарльз.

— Да, точно. Так что, ты уедешь с ним? Если всё получится?

— Уеду, — сказал я.

— Ты любишь его?

Я посмотрел на него изучающе, но Клоун говорил без насмешки.

— Да.

— Я не знал, что ты…

— Я тоже.

Клоун усмехнулся. Мы ещё потоптались.

— Эй, вы! — закричала толстуха, распахнув окно на втором этаже. — Идите мыться и жрать!

К вечеру выясняется: у меня есть своя спальня. Комната как комната: довольно пыльная, с аляповатыми столиками, кровать просела так, что почти лежит на полу, и от каждого движения раздражённо скрипят пружины. Вид из окна — всё то же мрачное бесприютное поле цвета асбеста. Нет ни камина, ни печки, и оттого за минуту промерзаешь до костей.

Толстуха за спиной рявкнула:

— Что встал? Ты же тут ночевал.

— Ага, — говорю, — тут.

— Захочешь пить — иди на кухню. Там на столе кувшин.

— Ладно.

— Писать в ведро на улице.

— Знаю.

— И ничего не испорти. Однажды здесь ночевал Марсель Пруст, — она презрительно огляделась и изрекла: — Ты и имён-то таких не знаешь, не так ли?

— Точняк, — согласился я. — А этот ваш Марсель Пруст тоже ходил ссать в ведро?

— Не дерзи Дите! Дита многих пережила!

Вышла и почапала, тяжело перекатываясь с бока на бок. Я стоял посреди комнаты, смутно размышляя, что мне тут делать. В дверь поскреблись. На пороге стоял Чарльз.

— Ты понравился Дите.

— Неужто? Она мастер маскировки.

Он сунул нос и осмотрелся, останавливая взгляд на пожухлых занавесках и просевшем матрасе, потом неохотно согласился:

— Пожалуй.

— Надо думать, старая перечница в курсе.

— В курсе чего?

— Что мы вместе спим.

Мне как-то не по себе. Быть с Чарльзом наедине — это значит проявлять чувства; когда я пытался в прошлый раз, вышло не ахово. Чарльз устало смотрит на меня, вновь обводит взглядом пространство и рассеянно переспрашивает:

— Спим?

— Трахаемся.

— Да, я понял.

— Что, стыдно?

— Немного.

— Зря, ты был хорош.

— А ты…

— Урод, — заключаю я.

— Да нет.

— Да да. Это больно?

— Сам как думаешь?

— Не знаю, не пробовал.

— А хочешь? — говорит он.

— Ты серьёзно? Я думал…

— Что думал? Что нельзя поменяться?

— Я не по этой части.

— Ну мы же трахаемся…

Глядим друг на друга. Губы у него дрожат, затем Чарльз начинает смеяться. Мы ржём, как припадочные, долго-долго, веселья нет никакого, но невротический хохот душит. Мы сползаем на пол и почти катаемся, иногда я восклицаю:

— Я не по этой части! — и начинается новый раунд.

Мы пытаемся отдышаться. Чарльз сидит рядом, привалившись ко мне плечом. Гляжу на него украдкой: изящный профиль, отточенные жесты, губы припухлые, глаза необыкновенно синие, а брови подвижные, будто крепятся на шарнирах.

— Эрик, ты тупица.

— Похоже на то.

Я вспоминаю то, что спросил у меня Клоун, и то, что я ответил. Эта мысль должна напугать меня, но страха нет. Мне хорошо с Чарльзом. Кажется, я ещё не забыл, что это — когда хорошо.

Он рассматривает меня с осторожностью, ласкает взглядом, будто я — одна из его картинок. Протягивает руку, трогает моё лицо. От этих простых жестов сосёт под ложечкой.

— Чарльз...

— Тише. Давай без этого.

Он целует меня. Спокойно, честно, по-настоящему.

И в этот раз всё выходит правильно. Как и должно быть.

 

* * *

 

Но среди ночи я проснулся. Когда одеял в достатке, Чарльз укутывается в них с головой. Места на постели не остаётся, только макушка торчит. Просыпаться рядом с ним странно. Это уже не то, что раньше. Начнём с того, что на мне нет белья.

Я привыкну. Да, привыкну когда-нибудь. Только дико хотелось пить, и опять бессонница: едва закроешь глаза, под веками просыпаются образы — Чарльз, война, Дрезден, могила Цыгана, бункер, опять Чарльз. Я вспомнил, что толстуха говорила про кухню: захочешь пить — иди.

Я встал с постели, надел трусы, скрипнули пружины (невыносимые звуки, полночи их проклинал). Дом спал, и спало всё за его пределами. Могильная темнота заволокла поле за окном и пробралась щупальцами в холодную комнату. Из окон дуло. Пыльные занавески трепыхались от сквозняка.

— Ты куда? — невнятно спросил Чарльз, не поднимая головы от подушки.

— Воды попью. Спи.

Шлёпаю босыми ногами по полу, выхожу в коридор, аккуратно закрываю дверь. Не приведи господь прибежит Дита. Если верить Чарльзу, то после хваленого Марселя Пруста удивить мы её ничем не сможем, но вдруг? Толстуха Дита — натуральная психопатка. Быть может, по молодости это прибавляло ей шарма, но не сейчас.

Иду по лестнице, перешагивая через скрипящие ступеньки. В темноте пытаюсь сориентироваться и всё время спотыкаюсь о какую-то дребедень: все эти пуфики, стулья, вазочки, бидоны, бесчисленные коробки. В человеческую жизнь помещается слишком много хлама. Тысячи, тонны ненужных вещей, десятилетиями пылящихся на полках и в шкафах, беспутно собираемые безделицы, напоминающие о людях, которых нет. Толстуха живёт в склепе ушедшей эпохи, и я ловлю себя на мысли, что барахольщицу Диту немного жаль.

По полу по-прежнему тянет сквозняком. Толстуха забыла закрыть на ключ парадную дверь? Странно, на неё не похоже. Иду наощупь, из-за поворота брезжит рваный свет, пахнет камином. Не помню, чтобы мы разжигали камин.

Я что, совсем сбрендил на почве Чарльза? Или нет.

Нет.

Я стою на пороге гостиной, и я не сбрендил. Мы не разжигали камин. Камин разжёг ночной гость. Вот он сидит на изящном диванчике, забросив согнутую в локте руку на бархатную спинку. В камине трещит неподатливое полено.

— Эрик. Ну наконец-то.

Шмидт смотрит в моё лицо. Почти не изменился. На нём костюм — хороший, но потрепавшийся. Пальто небрежно перекинуто через подлокотник. Мне нужно что-то ему ответить, но я не знаю, что. Сказать по правде, в голове у меня одна мысль — что я без штанов. Если вдуматься, это забавно: глухая ночь, весь дом спит, я стою столбом, напротив меня сидит Шмидт, и он ожидает эпического диалога про встречу добра и зла.

Но какой может быть эпос? Я же в одних трусах.

— Что ты встал? Садись.

Сажусь. Бархат щекочет ноги. Шмидт кажется очень довольным. Видно, что в уме он подыскивает подколку нужной степени тяжести.

— Что, Эрик, уже забыл все приличия, которым я тебя научил?

— Каким, например? Жрать пшёнку ложкой?

Он приглушённо смеётся, хрипло, почти с нежностью. Нелепая ситуация. Как бы мне побыстрее закончить этот фарс и прийти к адекватной развязке?

— Люблю, когда ты шутишь.

— Какие там шутки. Я держу ложку крепче всех.

Позади Шмидта шевелится тень. Вглядываюсь в темноту. Это Гюнтер. Он весь серый и незаметный, когда движется, чуть прихрамывает. Осколком его, что ли, задело? Я подмигиваю Гюнтеру. Мне нравился этот толстяк. Гюнтер отшатывается от меня, как от прокажённого.

— Соскучился? — интересуется Шмидт.

— Что ты. Дел по горло. Некогда скучать.

— Чем теперь занимаешься?

— Да всяким. В основном трахаюсь и таскаю навоз.

Я думал, когда встречусь со Шмидтом, всё во мне взорвётся. Но ожидание страшнее реальности. Мне легко, даже весело. Мало-помалу я замечаю детали: истрепавшиеся лацканы рубашки Шмидта, чужие ботинки, снятые с трупов, двухдневную щетину.

— Прозаично. Я ждал большего.

— Надо думать.

— Что такое, Эрик? Ты не рад меня видеть?

— Неа, вообще не рад. Выглядишь ты паршиво.

Он скалится, как бешеная псина. Лицо чуть перекашивается. В свете камина я вижу его морщины, пигментные пятна и седину на висках. Шмидт стареет, и в полутьме мне мерещится, что это происходит прямо сейчас.

— Гюнтер, — вполголоса сказал Шмидт. — Подбрось пороха.

Шорохи за диваном. Это из темноты прихрамывает Гюнтер. Он скрючен почти как Горбун. Из кармана Гюнтер унизительно долго достаёт коробку, дрожащие толстые пальцы шуршат. Я с трудом узнаю в нём знакомого пышного лопуха. Мне не стыдно сидеть здесь почти голым, но смотреть на Гюнтера почему-то неловко. А Шмидт глядит с вожделением. Он похож на мальчика в канун Рождества: то же праздничное нетерпение в маслянистых глазках.

— Давай живее. Живее, я сказал!

Гюнтер торопится, сосисочные пальцы шкрябают по коробке. Загребает горсть и бросает в огонь. Шмидт жадно тянет руки к камину. Дикий треск. По лицу Шмидта пробегает дрожащее мерцание. Оно идёт от рук. Кончиками пальцев Шмидт ласкает вздыбленные языки огня. Сияние сглаживает черты и снимает морщинки. Проходит минута — долгая, как проповедь. Насытившись, Шмидт отклоняется на спинку дивана.

— Ты читал «Дориана Грея»?

Я не слышу его. Я смотрю на Гюнтера. Гюнтер, поклонившись, отволакивается в сторону и снова встаёт за спинкой дивана, безмолвный и механический, как заводской станок.

— Так ты читал?

— А?

— «Дориан Грей», Эрик. Сосредоточься.

— Нет, не читал.

— Мда, чего ещё можно ожидать... Впрочем, тут я виноват сам. Я сделал ставку на твой талант, но забыл об эрудиции. Нужно было больше заниматься твоим образованием.

— Вот это ты прав. Прям не в бровь, а в глаз. Всё у нас с тобой было охуенно, только образование подкачало.

Он хмурится.

— Не зубоскаль. С тобой и поговорить-то не о чем.

— А ты заткнись, — посоветовал я. — Легче станет, увидишь.

Шмидт игнорирует меня, пытаясь вернуться в русло светской беседы. О какой беседе может идти речь? Я с трудом выношу само его присутствие.

— Ты, наверное, удивлён?

Гляжу на него. Лицо чистое и молодое, седина исчезла, уродливые рыжие пятна будто протёрли щёткой.

— Чему — что на самом деле ты гниющая развалина? Да не очень-то.

— Нет, я о мутации.

— Ах это... Нет, я всегда знал, что ты урод. Но не знал, что есть медицинские доказательства.

— Ты очень груб, мой друг.

— Мне что, поздравить тебя надо?

— Воспитанные люди проявляют интерес к собеседникам.

— Ну хорошо, — соглашаюсь я. — Скажи, ты родился до ледникового периода или после?

У Шмидта кончается терпение. Мне не страшно. Мысли холодные и жесткие. Когда вернётся Хоулетт? Проснётся ли Чарльз, Дура с Клоуном, и что я буду делать, если да? Напряжение в воздухе накаляется с каждой минутой, и я не знаю, надолго ли нас хватит.

Шмидт читает эту мысль на моём лице и расплывается в кошачьей улыбке.

— Ну не бойся ты. Ничего страшного не случится. Посидим, поболтаем. В этом вертепе есть вино? Старая шлюха пьёт?

— Она не шлюха, а танцовщица.

— Поверь мне, малыш, я знаю, о чём говорю.

От сраного «малыша» блевать тянет. Где Шмидт понахватался этих пидорских замашек?

— К тому же сам подумай: пока я вас опекал, вы все были сыты и живы. А теперь? Много ли вас осталось? Хваленый защитник юных гениев даже сберечь их не смог, не то что поставить на ноги, воспитать...

— А не пошёл бы ты.

— Фу, Эрик, фу. Я задал вполне конкретный вопрос.

Несколько секунд я обдумываю, чего он от меня хочет. Мы разговариваем только десять минут, а Шмидт уже смертно мне надоел. Как я мог терпеть его годами?

— Сколько вас? — повторяет Шмидт. Правая щека дёргается от нетерпения. Я почти его довёл.

— Ты это серьёзно? Думаешь, мы поголовье скота, разбежавшееся по полю?

Вдруг я понимаю, что сделал ошибку. Тщательно выстраиваемая стратегия доведения Шмидта до ручки с грохотом разваливается на части. Как я мог так налажать? Шершавое словечко «мы» не проходит мимо его ушей.

— Значит, «мы»... — Шмидт останавливается и смакует. — Кто это — мы?

— Я и они.

— Нет, мой друг, не «я и они». Мы.

Что-то внутри меня вздрагивает — еле заметно, но чувствительно. Сукин сын знает, куда бить.

— Так и гибнут индивидуальности.

— Мы не поголовье скота.

— Позволь мне решить это самому. Пока что мы просто разговариваем, но ситуация может измениться в любую сторону. В твоих интересах говорить со мной так, чтобы беседа продолжалась как можно дольше. Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы всё было хорошо?

— Да.

— Умница. Так сколько вас?

— Несколько.

— Эрик, я всё равно узнаю. Я могу узнать это от тебя, но могу и подняться на этаж выше и обойти спальни.

— Пять.

— Вместе с этим головорезом?

— Да.

— Он сейчас в доме?

— Не знаю.

— Но он бы спустился, если б услышал.

Это не вопрос, поэтому я не отвечаю.

— Вот видишь, друг мой, это не так трудно, как кажется. Приятно, что ты не разучился сотрудничать. У тебя хорошо получалось.

Ублюдок. Не могу заставить себя оторвать взгляд от пола. Всё верно. Я помогал Шмидту и делал это почти безропотно. Из всех бед бесконечной войны острей всего я хотел отделаться от этой, но не вышло.

— Помнишь, как мы с тобой проворачивали трюки перед этими солдафонами? Никто не верил по-настоящему, что ты способен отразить столько выстрелов. Вот это была интрига! Но ты справлялся. Я верил в тебя, и ты ни разу меня не подвёл.

Пытаюсь не слушать, мысленно напеваю тупые песенки, чтобы отвлечься, но в голову лезет только «Wenn die Soldaten».

— Знаешь, я ведь раньше не говорил, как сильно горжусь тобой, Эрик. Ты особенный, не похожий на остальных. И дело совсем не в мутации. Не пойми превратно — я поклонник твоих талантов. Самый давний и преданный из живых, не так ли? Но внутри тебя есть нечто завораживающее. Твоя невероятная жажда выживать...

Со лба по виску течёт пот.

— Сколько раз ты оказывался на краю могилы? И посчитать-то трудно. Совсем юный. Такие, как ты, не в грош не ставят свою жизнь. Ещё не привыкли жить, полагаю. Они не слишком умны. А ты другой. Ты чертовски хочешь жить. Ты выживаешь в любую разруху, Эрик, ты можешь обскакать всех, кто тебе дорог, и пока они гниют в земле, ты скачешь по ней галопом. Ты не какой-нибудь несчастный лопух, строчащий письма с фронта дрожащей ручонкой. Ты победитель.

Больше всего на свете хочется встать и сбежать. Позорно. Стремглав. Так, как не сбегают победители.

— Что случилось, друг мой? Ты побледнел.

— Я в порядке.

— Ты уверен в этом?

— Да.

Как, как он умудряется так засрать мне мозги? Шмидт безмятежен и смешлив. На первый взгляд он не представляет опасности — спокойный, даже расслабленный, чуть вальяжный человек, отвешивающий комплименты. Но я знаю, что буду помнить его всю жизнь. Страх въелся в кровь. Пройдут годы, прежде чем я перестану вскакивать среди ночи и прислушиваться, не трещит ли в гостиной камин.

— Нас с тобой могли бы ждать блестящие перспективы, если бы ты был чуть сговорчивее.

— И если бы ты не был таким дерьмом.

Бравый задор медленно потухает в его глазах. Черты наливаются свинцом.

— Закрой рот.

— Не стану.

— Что ты сказал?

— Я сказал нет.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я ушёл наверх?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушёл вообще. Навсегда. Вот в эту самую дверь. Чтобы ты поднял свою задницу с дивана и свалил к чёртовой матери. Хочу, чтоб ты сдох по дороге. Вот чего я хочу.

Тишина тянется, тянется... Когда этот фарс наконец прекратится? Пусть Шмидт ударит меня, или дёрнется, или попытается убить, пусть случится хоть что-нибудь. Я отвык терпеть и зубоскалить. Уже наплевать, чем это кончится, лишь бы кончилось — и всё.

И вдруг шаги.

Я слышу, как кто-то спускается по лестнице. Шмидт навострил уши и выпрямился. Прижимает палец к губам: тише, Эрик, тише. От напряжения болят мышцы спины. Пусть это будет Дита. Пожалуйста, пусть она.

— Эрик, с тобой всё в порядке?

Проклятье. Чарльз.

Все нервные окончания выворачивает наизнанку. Он шагает по ступеням. Идёт, идёт.

Шмидт одними губами бормочет Гюнтеру: «Телепата надо вырубить». Если я сейчас заору, Чарльз сможет сбежать.

— Эрик, ты где?

— Откроешь рот, — шепчет Шмидт, — и я его убью.

Шаги всё ближе, ближе. Я почти вижу лицо Чарльза. Оно растерянное спросонья. Телепатия бы спасла его, но сейчас глубокая тихая ночь, а Чарльз отвык быть всегда начеку.

Всё случается за миг: Чарльз показывается в проёме, на нём белая ночная рубаха. Глаза расширяются, но уже поздно. Гюнтер выныривает из тени за спиной Чарльза и тюкает его по затылку. Я рычу, как зверюга, кидаюсь на Гюнтера, но выпад неудачный — Шмидт легко сбивает меня с ног.

Я на полу. Тут холодно. На втором этаже хлопают двери. Рядом в отключке валяется Чарльз, рубашка на нём задралась, из-под неё торчат длинные белые ноги.

В наш с Чарльзом маленький мир прорвалось жадное чудовище реальности: войны, правительства, чьи-то сторонние интересы, жажда наживы, власть и игрища за неё.

Теперь я знаю, что устал. Всё кончено. Мне не хочется воевать.


	7. Шутка

— Стой и не двигайся, если не хочешь, чтобы сучке прострелили башку.

Не могу понять, сон это, реальность и галлюцинация. Всё вокруг дробится на мелкие пятнышки. Голова болит. С чего бы это?

— Стою.

— Теперь медленно сядь... Молодец. Я сейчас сяду напротив, и лучше тебе не дёргаться. Гюнтер, иди сюда.

Теперь вспоминаю. Я стукнулся, когда упал. Всё ещё лежу на полу рядом с Чарльзом. Он без сознания. Фигуры ходят по комнате. Сфокусировав зрение, вижу тяжёлые ботинки Хоулетта около дивана. В дверях, не шевелясь, лежит огромная туша в сорочке. Дита всё-таки спустилась. Не могу разобрать, дышит она или нет. Рядом кто-то шуршит и охает. Дура, Клоун. Гюнтер шагает к нам, подволакивая ногу, в руке у него армейский нож. Из рук Шмидта он принимает Дуру, хватает птичью шею и подносит к ней лезвие. Стоит и держит. Никаких эмоций на лице. Это больше не добродушный толстяк из бункера, а покорный дрессированный раб. Дура один раз всхлипнула, потом перестала.

Шмидт прошёл мимо меня и сел на диван напротив Хоулетта. В одной руке у Шмидта был пистолет, во второй — бокал вина. Шмидт сунул пистолет в карман и с наслаждением пригубил. Они помолчали.

— Стало быть, — медленно сказал Хоулетт, — ты всё-таки желаешь прибрать ребят.

— Стало быть, я желаю вернуть своё.

— Не думаю.

У Шмидта была коллекция мелкозубых улыбок на разный лад. Но глаза не теплели.

— Ты многое упускаешь.

— Например?

— Я заботился о них. Я их кормил, воспитывал, давал кров над головой. Не будь меня, Эрика сожгли бы в печи концлагеря или на худой конец отправили бы под власть какого-нибудь вшивого юденрата, а все остальные детки загнулись бы сами. Силёнок на выживание мало кому хватает, сам же знаешь. У меня получалось охранять их годами, а ты не сумел и пару недель провести без потерь.

Хоулетт посмотрел на него в упор.

— Зачем?

— Зачем что?

— Зачем они тебе?

— Я собираюсь позаботиться об их судьбе.

— Ты собираешься сдать их тому, кто больше заплатит, — сказал Хоулетт. — Выгодная будет сделка: их шкуры в обмен на твою. Война скоро закончится. Если ты не вякнешь, что сотрудничал с рейхом, лишь бы только охранять мутантов, тебя сочтут военным преступником и отправят под трибунал.

— Не слышал ничего бредовее.

— Только у тебя не получится. Я дам показания, что ты не охранял, а торговал ими. Есть документы. Ты выдал мне кипу бумажек, когда хотел получить деньжат.

По лицу Шмидта пробежала тень.

— Если меня сочтут военным преступником, я утяну за собой всех.

Хоулетт тихо засмеялся.

— Шмидт, меня расстреливали пять раз. К шестому разу привыкаешь.

— Разве я сказал про тебя одного? Я сказал: всех.

Пауза была долгая. Голос Шмидта стал мягким, как пух.

— Предательством и коллаборационизмом считается не столько сотрудничество с врагом, сколько любые действия, из которых враг может вынести пользу. Например, антивоенные воззвания, специальные поручения, принятие услуг, ложные признания, доносы на товарищей, разглашение военной информации. Партизанские отряды, состоящие из подростков, — не такая уж редкая практика. Их судят наравне с взрослыми. Кого волнуют условности вроде возраста, когда речь идёт об убийстве солдат-освободителей? Да ещё так гнусно, на дороге, в лесу, ради каких-то несчастных ботинок да военных трофеев.

— Солдат убил я.

— Трофеи тоже забрал ты? — Шмидт хрипло хохотнул. — Да брось, любой судья быстро сообразит, что ты ни черта не смыслишь в искусстве. А знаешь, кто смыслит? Твой ручной щенок.

Шмидт отсалютовал бокалом.

— Так выпьем же за Щенка!

Ему ответило гробовое молчание. Шмидт приложился к бокалу, распробовал вино и разочарованно цокнул языком.

— Дешёвое... Но вернёмся к теме. Вот какая мысль меня по-настоящему захватывает, ты только послушай. Никто из нас не чист. Ты говоришь, что я военный преступник. Что ж, предположим, это правда. Но позволь мне неделикатность. Разве ты — не преступник? Не берусь угадать, скольких людей ты убил до того, как взыграла совесть, Хоулетт. Или правильнее называть тебя Росомахой? Ведь именно так ты зовёшься в узких кругах.

Хоулетт мрачно промолчал, но пыл Шмидта не угас.

— Если тебя так волнуют проблемы преступности, спроси себя сейчас: не преступны ли эти выродки? Они содействовали нацистам, сотрудничали со мной и с тобой, грабили людей, а некоторых из них и убивали. Твоя подружка-шлюха их приютила, а значит, она тоже сообщница, укрывающая уродов и подлецов. Вдумайся в эту мысль как следует: не преступен ли каждый, кто живёт на Земле в нашу ублюдочную эпоху? Кто-то приказывал, кто-то отдавал поручения, кто-то просто стоял рядом и ничего не делал, но даже бездействие на войне считается тяжким грехом. Предрассудки загнали нас в рамки, в которых даже мораль считается аморальной, а единственно непорочными оказываются лишь мертвецы.

— И тебе это нравится.

— Почему бы и нет? Когда живёшь так долго, как мы с тобой, стандартные формы досуга приедаются.

— Пожалуй.

— Когда война кончится, мы все окажемся в мирной реальности наедине с тем дерьмом, что вылезло из нас наружу. Люди обнаружат, что больше не являются теми, кем себя считали. По соседству будут жить новоявленные убийцы, через дорогу — предатели, в соседнем квартале — мародёры. Они найдут несколько овец на заклание и публично их казнят. Гитлера, например. Геббельса. Кто там ещё? Это даст уверенность, что зло наказано и больше не возвратится. Тогда и только тогда вся славная братия дикарей, убийц и слюнтяев, именуемых порядочными людьми, сможет уснуть спокойным праведным сном.

Хоулетт сказал:

— Сладко поёшь.

— Всё логично, разве нет?

— Ещё как.

— Я рад, что ты согласен.

Шмидт снова отпил.

— И вот что я ещё скажу тебе, дружище. Война должна научить нас не разбрасываться обвинениями. Бессмысленно перетягивать одеяло, если зло поселилось внутри каждой вшивой душонки. Неизбежный вопрос назревает в обществе. Не являем ли мы собой один сплошной цирк уродов, танцующих на потеху публике? Смотришь со стороны и не можешь взять в толк, кто страшнее — уродцы или те, кто приходит на них смотреть.

Бесшумное шевеление с дивана прервало речь Шмидта. Свистнули когти, едва не впившись в его кадык. Громадные, костяные, они упирались в его кожу, и всё красноречие неожиданно иссякло.

— Слушай меня, философ, — сказал Хоулетт. — Пора сворачивать балаган. Варианта у тебя два: или ты сваливаешь своим ходом через парадную дверь, или я вынесу твою задницу на задний двор, и на ноги ты уже не встанешь. Как думаешь, сможешь ты сделать правильный выбор?

— А-а-а.

— Старина, я не слышу, что ты лопочешь. Какую цифру ты назвал — один или два?

Гюнтер среагировал, как часы. Левая рука механически намотала на кулак белые волосы Дуры, правая прижала лезвие теснее.

Панически думаю: может, растолкать Чарльза? Может, он сумеет сориентироваться и влезет к Шмидту и Гюнтеру в мозги? Но если пошевелюсь, Дуре крышка.

А если нет?

— Всё имеет цену, — прохрипел Шмидт. — Готов пожертвовать девочкой, чтобы меня убить?

Ноздри у Хоулетта раздувались. На влажном смуглом лбу проступили тёмные жилы. Я видел, как сомнение пробирается на его лицо, как оно растекается мукой по щекам и линии рта.

— Здесь стало слишком людно, как считаешь?

Дура дёрнулась — хотела погеройствовать и не смогла. Гюнтер держал её крепко, как свинью на убой. Дура взвизгнула. Лезвие оставило ссадину на её горле. Звук подкосил Хоулетта так, будто ему дали под дых.

— Улыбнись, убери когти и извинись передо мной и Гюнтером. Я знаю, ты погорячился и позволил себе неуважение. Теперь прояви себя как цивилизованный. Ты ведь именно так хочешь выглядеть перед этими детьми?

Я закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть. Когти опять свистнули.

— Теперь извинись.

Молчание.

— Я не шучу, дорогуша. Девчонку прирежут, как свинью. Будешь жить с этой мыслью до конца времён. Цветочки на могилку носить. Как с жёнушкой. Помнишь жёнушку? Как её звали — Роза?

— Заткнись.

— Нет-нет. Ты должен сказать: «Простите моё невежество»... Что, не получается? Гюнтер, порежь девочке плечо.

— Простите моё невежество.

Голос у Хоулетта низкий и чужой.

— Отлично. Так и учат хорошим манерам. Вот как мы поступим дальше: я заберу то, что мне принадлежит, сяду в грузовик и уеду. Твоя задача проста: ничего не делать. Ты не будешь нас преследовать, не станешь выяснять, кто мы и где мы, никому ничего не скажешь, не дашь о себе знать. Мы друг друга не знаем, не виделись, не знакомились, не заключали сделок. Представь себя пустым местом, Джеймс Хоулетт. Думаю, ты справишься.

Шмидт встал, возвышаясь, как памятник самому себе. Оглянулся, посмотрел на меня ласково.

— Эрик, чего испугался? Вставай, нам пора домой.

Я мотаю головой и вцепляюсь в Чарльза. Мне не верится, что мы проиграли. Хоулетт сидит, опустив голову, как свергнутый атлант, уронивший Землю. Чарльз сипло дышит в пол.

— Расслабься, — сказал Шмидт. — Будешь трахать его, сколько захочешь. Я не ханжа.

Он кивнул Гюнтеру. Гюнтер ослабил хватку и повёл Дуру к выходу. Я тоже встал и поднял Чарльза, прихватив под мышку. Мне не хотелось смотреть на Шмидта снизу вверх. Чарльз был тяжелый, а ноги у меня затекли. Клоун вжался в стену, когда Шмидт обратил на него взгляд.

— Флориан, я угадал? Сходи наверх и найди картины, а потом принеси сюда.

— Картина?

— Картины в комнате телепата. Живее, Флориан. Не натвори дел.

Клоун двигается, как кукла на шарнирах. Когда он проходит мимо меня, взгляд у него бегающий, дикий. Он чего-то ждёт от меня, хочет, чтобы я подал знак. Но я не знаю, как выкрутиться.

Первый раз — не знаю.

Мы ждём, когда Клоун вернётся. Шмидт посвистывает себе под нос.

— Дорогая, дорогая, дорогая Клементайн....

Тошно смотреть на него и страшно — на Хоулетта. Впервые я осознаю, что остался один, в западне, без шанса на спасителя. Раньше я лишь говорил об этом. Я воображал, что руковожу жизнью сам, что меня никто не выволакивает из грязи. Но спасители были — один, другой, третий. Спасали сами ситуации, случайные повороты на пути, нужные места, правильные слова.

Больше их не осталось. Былая самость — не более, чем красивая обманка; а вот самость настоящая.

Клоун спускается с лестницы, пересчитывая подошвами ступеньки. Подмышкой у него свёртки, перевязанные бечёвкой, — вряд ли он знает, что держит в руках целое состояние. Шмидт терпеливо ждёт, но потом не выдерживает и жадно вытягивает руку.

— Дай сюда.

Клоун неловко выворачивается и бросает свёртки под ноги Шмидту.

— Полегче, невежа. Они стоят больше, чем ты.

Лицо у Клоуна какое-то странное. Я уже изучил его и знаю все выражения. Но Шмидт не знает. Он поднимает картины, вертится кругом и командует:

— Хоулетт, ты сможешь сдвинуться с места, когда услышишь, как затихнет мотор. Это ясно?

— Да.

— Ты меня не подведёшь?

— Нет.

— Теперь отдай ключи.

Деревянной рукой Хоулетт лезет в карман и достаёт связку. Шмидт проворно хапает её, кивает. Мы идём во двор. Обходим Диту. Она всё-таки дышит, только слабо и медленно. Гюнтер ведёт Дуру. Она оглядывается на Хоулетта, порывается что-то сказать ему, но не говорит ничего. Клоун помогает мне дотащить Чарльза.

Во дворе сыро, мрачные поля растянулись до горизонта. Глаз режут сухие кустарники винограда и согбенные чёрные деревья без листвы и птиц. Теперь они кажутся мне яркими, почти желанными, а запах поля кружит голову. Когда дышу, изо рта вырываются клочья пара — белые, частые, сизой дымкой тающие в полутьме. Почем знать — может, это последний ландшафт, который мне суждено увидеть.

Из сарая Шмидт подогнал грузовик Хоулетта. У них была и своя машина — грузовой «Студбэккер» без номеров, из тех, что армия союзников милостиво приняла от американцев. Но крытым кузовом «Студбэккер» похвастаться не мог. От веса Чарльза подгибались колени. Свёртки валялись на земле — беспутные холстины, не стоящие ни черта. Лицо у Клоуна подёрнуто мелкой сеткой пота. Бледная шея Дуры покрыта мурашками и вымазана в крови.

Мы уже не люди. Были когда-то, ненадолго. Но уже нет.

— Что ж, прошу на борт, — насмешливо сказал Шмидт и приветственно распахнул нутро кузова.

Затолкали Дуру. Гюнтер монотонно впихнул её в кузов, выпрыгнул на Землю, забрал у меня Чарльза. Я не хотел отдавать. Вцепился и не пускал, но Гюнтер поднял лезвие ножа, и моя рука разжалась. Чарльза бросили на дощатый пол кузова. Шмидт любовно поднял свёртки с земли и сдул воображаемую пыль. Бечёвка измазалась в грязи. Шмидт попытался оттереть её и запачкал холстину. Это его огорчило, но лишь на миг.

— Гюнтер, что у нас из продовольствия?

Гюнтер не ответил — он, пыхтя, затаскивал в грузовик горючее из сарая.

— Ты что, вконец ополоумел? Соберись, Гюнтер, наша миссия скоро кончится.

Помощник пробормотал что-то невнятное. Я не слушал их перепалку. Смотрел на холстины.

И вдруг вспомнил: на чарльзовых свёртках бечёвки не было.

— Картины тоже захвати, — скомандовал Шмидт. — Но не в кузов, а в кабину. Аккуратно бери, это не какая-нибудь детская мазня.

Они корячились, втаскивая в машину скарб и побрякушки. Мы с Клоуном стояли столбом и ждали. Я обдумывал, как смыться. Это не так уж трудно — прыгнуть в «Студбэккер» и вдарить по газам.

Может, я и смог бы в одиночку сбежать, но оставить Чарльза? Дуру? Клоуна? Зачем тогда сбегать?

Гюнтер выронил свёртки из рыхлых рук, и они снова упали в грязь. Шмидт выругался, сам поднял картины с земли и остановился. Бечёвка слетела со свёртка. Только сейчас Шмидт посмотрел на уголок открывшейся картины — чья-то щека, бровь, густые овечьи кудри. Он развернул холст.

На холсте, похабно подмигивая, устроилась хлебосольная, мощная, ещё совсем молодая Дита, с пошлой помпезностью улёгшись на фоне бархатных драпировок. Большие груди, жирные, как норвежские селёдки, вывалились на обивку дивана. Тёмный треугольник внизу живота пушился, бедра приветственно распахнулись — добро пожаловать в рай!

Губы Шмидта стали сжатой белой полоской. Я ждал, чувствуя, как от напряжения каждый нерв дрожит. Шмидт поднял голову, посмотрел на меня, на Клоуна… и захохотал.

— Боже правый, я совсем забыл, что ты шутник!

Он смеялся, как ребёнок. Заливисто, весело, без тени угрозы. Клоун тоже засмеялся ему в тон — сначала неуверенно, потом смелее.

— Вот это номер! Гюнтер, ты что насупился? Погляди, что творит этот прохвост.

Теперь они ржали оба, один беззаботно, другой — нервно, одинаково щуря глаза.

— Чувство юмора — вот что ценно в людях, — Шмидт хлопнул Клоуна по плечу. — А толстуха была не промах.

— Да, — согласился Клоун.

— И ты хорош. Даже в такой ответственный момент не упустил шанса похохмить — ну не прелесть ли? Не-е-ет, ты своего не упустишь.

— Точно.

— Тебя бы в цирк. Погоди немного, кончится этот бардак, и мы соорудим тебе хорошую карьеру. Будешь блистать во всех заведениях Европы. Такой талант должен быть признанным.

Клоун всё ещё тянул губы в улыбке, бесстрашной и глупой.

— Как ты на это смотришь, Флориан? Хочешь славы?

— Х-хочу.

— Да неужто? — улыбнулся Шмидт, достал из кармана пистолет и выстрелил.

Удивлённый, Клоун отступил, прижимая руку к шее. Из-под пальцев буйным ручьём хлынула кровь. Он убрал руку, чтоб посмотреть, что это такое теплое течёт на грудь, и крови стало больше.

А Шмидт засмеялся громче.

— Ну что, умник, прославился?

Я бросился к Клоуну, подхватил его и уложил на лопатки.

— Думаешь, я не убью тебя, потому что ты очень ценен?

Клоун хватал ртом воздух. Рваная рана на шее посвистывала при вдохе.

— Держись, — глупо сказал я, зная, что всё бесполезно. Это сонная артерия? Уже неважно. Столько крови. Сейчас она выйдет вся.

— Ты просто прелюдия к главным блюдам, выродок, и сгниёшь в грязи, если я захочу. Это тебе смешно?

— Продержись немного. Глаза не закрывай.

Грохнула дверь — это Хоулетт услышал звук выстрела, отмер и выбежал на улицу.

— Не двигайся! — заорал Шмидт, размахивая пистолетом. — Только дёрнись, и все взлетят на воздух!

Клоун что-то хрипел, напрягаясь изо всех сил. Я наклонился, прислушался, но так ничего и не понял. Что-то из него уходило. Не только кровь. Вместе с ней из тела просачивалось нечто волшебное, самое ценное, та штука, которую не способны оценить Шмидты и им подобные. Клоунские глаза ещё глядели в моё лицо, но уже не всматривались, не ловили очертаний. Я закрыл их. Тишина стояла звенящая. Шмидт громко дышал от возбуждения, наставив пушку на канистру.

— Не выстрелишь, — сказал Хоулетт. — Дети тебе нужны, ты сам сказал.

Шмидт чему-то бурно обрадовался — аж глаза заблестели.

— Что, если я солгал?

Он хохотал, он дрыгался, он скакал на месте, как припадочный, а все остальные будто бы превратились в кукол.

— Мальчишка умер без причины! Без причины, дубина! Этого ты не мог ожидать, да? Может, мне даром не сдалось международное оправдание? Может, мне скучно, только и всего?

Хоулетт не двигался.

— Ладно, повеселились — и хватит. Гюнтер, пора ехать. Сходи за картинами.

Гюнтер стоял и тупо смотрел на мёртвого Клоуна. Бечёвка лежала у ног Гюнтера — грязная, склизкая, измазанная в дворовых нечистотах. Толстяк поднял её с земли.

— Вы оба начинаете мне надоедать. Залезай в кузов, Эрик, и умоляю, без пререканий. Гюнтер, что опять?

Вдруг всё стало чужим и одновременно — моим, личным, собственным. Речи Шмидта, минуту назад вгрызавшиеся в башку, ни с того ни с сего стихли: я смотрел, как его губы шевелятся, а рот открывается и закрывается, не изрыгая ничего.

Теперь, в этой новорожденной пустоте, я мог чувствовать все частицы в вибрирующем воздухе. Чувствовал провода, натянутые на столбы, составные части двигателя в грузовике, руль, диски колёс, чуть поодаль от грузовика — сарай с садовыми приборами, четыре лопаты, семь кирок, молотки, садовые ножницы и щипцы. Я чувствовал чугунные лохани в доме, раковину, старые трубы, чуял все кастрюли и сотейники, все столовые приборы. Я знал, что в бесплодном поле в трёхстах метрах от нас валяются кем-то позабытые грабли, проржавевшие на зубцах. И ещё я чувствовал пистолет Шмидта. Нагретое кожей железо. Тяжёлое — почти полтора кило.

Ну ещё бы — девяносто шестой маузер с девятью патронами из свинца и мельхиора.

Он выскользнул из руки Шмидта, совершил кульбит в воздухе и застыл под моим взглядом, чуть колеблясь. Лицо у Шмидта утратило лоск; обескураженный, он стал похож на ребёнка. Дуло висело в воздухе и смотрело ему в лицо. Когда первый шок прошёл, Шмидт сказал:

— Ты учишься, Эрик.

— Да.

— Ты уже распробовал ощущение власти?

— Ага. Сейчас умрёшь.

Шмидт пожал плечами.

— Власть освежает.

— Он питается энергией, — напомнил Хоулетт. Его голос казался мне очень далёким, а вот маузер — близким, почти родным.

Это ничего не решит, сказал я себе. Со Шмидтом оружие беспомощно. Металл не приносит силы.

— Стрелять в людей — это особенное чувство, Эрик. Я желаю тебе его испытать. Тебе понравится — я-то знаю, что ты не из этих чистоплюев, во всём видящих смертный грех. Вот хотя бы Гюнтер. Гюнтер чрезвычайно хороший парень, но всё же взгляни, что с ним сделала маленькая порция власти над жизнью. Другой человек, не так ли?

Шмидт оглянулся на Гюнтера, словно ожидал, что тот сейчас горячо и радостно закивает. Но Гюнтер не кивал. Он выглядел как человек, обдумывавший вселенскую тайну и вдруг услышавший ответ посреди светской беседы.

— Дружище, ты ещё здесь? Я же велел идти за картинами. А когда вернёшься, отволоки парня с дороги, не полем же его объезжать.

— Почему? — спросил Гюнтер.

— Почему что? Не дури, это твоя работа. Я за это тебе плачу.

— Работа? — тупо повторил Гюнтер. — Моя?

— Всё верно, друг мой. Шевелись.

Толстяк покачал головой.

— Я устал.

— Что?

— Устал, — повторил Гюнтер, растянул в кулаках бечёвку и перекинул через шею Шмидта.

Сначала никто ничего не понял — ни я, ни Хоулетт, ни эти двое. Шмидт глубоко и жадно вдохнул, попытался руками сорвать бечёвку, но Гюнтер затянул её туже и потянул на себя, заставив Шмидта судорожно вытянуть шею.

Они боролись. Шмидт шипел и извивался, лоб и щёки сначала покраснели, потом стали синими, а следом стало преображаться всё.

Его прежде роскошные волосы на глазах становились седыми и редкими, кожа сперва обтянула щёки, а потом обвисла, пошла мелкими пятнами, посерела от старости, а на руках вздулся артрит. Его колени с больными суставами задрожали, Шмидт упал на землю, скрюченная фигура глубокого старца распласталась, будто кукольная, и дохла уже сама по себе, мучительно ластясь к земле.

Существо плакало, оно стонало. Блеклые бесцветные глаза взглянули на меня с надеждой. То, что когда-то было Шмидтом, шептало одними губами:

— Выстрели...

Я опустил маузер на землю и отшвырнул его к самому краю поля — туда, куда существо точно не смогло бы доползти.

Втроём мы молча смотрели, как оно испускает дух. В какой-то момент стоны прекратились. Стариковские глаза закатились вверх, грудная клетка больше не поднималась и не опускалась. Гюнтер отмер, педантично проверил пульс, кивнул, поднялся на ноги и угрюмо побрёл к полю, подволакивая ногу. Я позвал его по имени, но Гюнтер не откликнулся.

Шёл себе и шёл. Ну надо, а?


	8. Эпилог

«Дарагой Чарли!

Сочувствую из-за мама и отчим. Я знать, что вы не ладили но всегда трудно терять семья. Я ничего не понять из того что ты сказал про её смерть – они правда были трезвы когда потеряли управление на машина? Рада что Эрик помогает тебе это пережить. Твои головной боль пройдут вот увидишь.

Спасибо что ты беспокоиться о нас. Мы в полном порядке и с деньгами почти наладилось. Присылать ничего не нужно. Я знать что ты щедрый человек но и мы не лыком шить. К тому же он этого не терпеть — кому как не тебе, не знать. Нрав у него вспыльчивый и очень добрый. Он сильно страдает от такой смеси особенно сейчас когда свалилось так много дел на лесопилке. Лес трудный и интересный и очень мне нравиться.

Как ты можешь видеть, я пишу всё хорошее и хорошее — я хожу в школу Сент Альберт и мой английский гораздо лутше прежнего.

Я веду переписку с Дита. Она стала набожная и каждый день прибирать могилу Клоуна. Ты спрашивал меня не интересовался ли кто-то о смерти Шмидт. Отвечаю: нет. Я должна предупредить тебя что это не значить что всё окончено. Хоть папа и заключить договор на время эти люди однажды вернуться к нам и захотят взять нас как оружие. Пройти годы, и авторитет папа ослабнуть. Я не сказала ему но теперь говорю тебе: Чарльз, ты должен быть сильным чтобы не стать рабом.

Не хуже меня ты знать как страшно будет жить нам всем дальше и дальше, страшно по-хорошему и по-плохому но вы не бойся: вы с Эрик никогда не сможете разойтись. Вы не думать о том чтобы объединить мутантов если придёт час? Что-то типа приюта или около него. Нет?

Папа передаёт привет тебе и Стальному. Ты и Эрик непременно приедете к нам погостить в конце следующего года если ты не завалить экстерн. Хорошо выучи шестнадцатую главу и не мухлюй с телепатией.

С любовью Клара Хоулетт.

12 октября 1945.

 

P.S.: Вот что ещё я забыла тебя спросить: уж не думать ли ты что провинился в чём-то перед теми кому так и не смог помочь? Ты должен оставить это. Надежда на спасителя — худшее что может случиться. Я знаю это по себе и знаю это лучше вас. Помнишь как мы плыть на „Уэст Поинте“ через Атлантику? Эрик смеяться над тем как я беспомощность потому что еле-еле отлипла от папа и позволила ему остаться в Европе ещё на месяц. Не то чтобы я думать тогда что мы с ним разлучиться навсегда но ты же понимать мой страх: никогда у меня не быть до того семьи а мой новый папа – самый лучший папа на свете.

Ты говорил что сейчас появится Нью-Йорк и вот он появиться вдалеке, большие башни до самого неба. До тех пор я не видала подобного не смела воображать себе это! Мы плыли всё ближе и ближе, люди на лайнер кричали, солдаты бросали шапки вверх. Я прежде никогда не глядела статую Свободы и вдруг она явиться мне, она сиять навстречу как спаситель. Всегда молодая прекрасная дама венчает страну как приглашение как шанс на свобода.

Я сказала: „Смотрите из её руки торчат когти!“. А Эрик сказал: „Дура, но это же только факел“.

Только факел — вот что ты должен знать».

 

**fin.**


End file.
